To Love A Frozen Heart
by SupremeJediSkywalker
Summary: Jack is sent by the guardians to protect Elsa from Pitch who's on the move once again. A love between them begins to blossom but will they ever truly be happy together? A crossover between Jack Frost and Elsa! I do not own ROTG or Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Jack**

In the 300 years I've been around since becoming a guardian, I never thought I'd find a higher purpose than caring for the children of the world or bringing them fun and happiness. I never knew there was something, anything better for me out there. At least until I met her. She brought a light to my life I had never known before, a joy that shamed what children felt Christmas morning. A love deeper than any ocean I'd ever seen. I remember the day I met her like it was yesterday, and it was the happiest day of my life. My name is Jack Frost, and this is the story of how I met my Ice Queen.

 **Elsa**

It had been almost 5 years since the accident with my sister. I could remember it as if it was last night, one minute we were laughing and having fun in the ballroom, building snowmen and jumping around. The next thing I knew she was moving too fast for me to catch her

E:"Slow down Anna!"

I felt my foot slip and a soft thud a few seconds after. I had hit her and now she had a white streak in her hair, my parents burst in and saw what I had done. It was all my fault, I hurt her and I had to stay locked away now, so I couldn't hurt those I loved. Everyday Anna came to my room and asked if I wanted to build a snowman or do play outside. And every day I refused. Her visits were less frequent now, sometimes I would hear her walk past my room and stop at the door before walking away once more, and those were the days I felt more alone than ever. Those were the times I stopped believing things would ever change, but something in the back of my mind told me to hang on a little longer. Something soon would come to save me. I always thought someone was watching me, like I had a Guardian looking out for me, whispering in my ear at night while I slept, telling me things would be better soon.

Years kept going by, it was now the day of my 17th birthday, and as always I sat in my room. Knowing nothing special would happen, nothing would change at all. As the sun began to set I heard a knock on the door. It was Anna.

A:" Happy Birthday Elsa…I know you don't want to come outside, well you never do, it would be great if you did, I'd make you a cake, and we could go ice skating… but I'm just going to leave this here for you…"

As I heard her feet walk away, I tried to peep through the key hole in the doorknob to make sure she wasn't there. I pressed my ear to the door and slowly turned the knob. I peeped my head out and looked around, no one was in the hall so I stepped out and saw a small package on the floor. It was a small square package wrapped in blue paper with a silver ribbon. I hurried back into my room and locked the door. I then went and sat on the bench of my vanity desk and took some scissors to open the gift. It was a white box with a note on it. As I opened it and read it a small tear escaped my eyes.

 _Elsa,_

 _Happy birthday! You're so lucky to be 17, I wish I was 17 then I could be closer to 18 and be an adult! Wait but then I'd have to date boys eww…Unless he was dreamy…wait where was I? Oh yea I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and tell you how much I love you. I hope you enjoy your special Day._

 _Love, Anna_

I wanted to run out of my room and hug her, tell her why I could never be near her and to tell her how much I loved her. I realized by now I had run towards the door again and the door knob had a small amount of frost covering it, I quickly pulled back once again reminded of why I could never interact with my sister again. I went back to my vanity and realized I hadn't opened the box with the actual gift inside of it. I gasped lightly at the beautiful locket in the box. It was a silver chain with a matching heart shaped locket, it had an intricate vine design and some small diamonds here and there. It was utterly beautiful, I opened it and inside was a picture of our family on one side, and the other side was empty. I started crying, I had lost so much in one moment of fun. As much as I wanted, I couldn't change the past. I just needed to keep those close to me safe now, it's all I could do. I walked towards my window seat and stared at the moon while holding the locket in my hand. It was a beautiful winter night, the snow in the gardens sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the moonlight. I began to drift off into sleep as I enjoyed the scenery outside. And that was the first night I dreamed of him… My Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

J:"North what do you mean Pitch is back?!" I shouted angrily, still trying to wrap my head around the shocking news I had just received.

B:" Oi, mate we're just as shocked as you are. Stop being such a pain and let North explain what's going on!" said Bunny in his Australian accent, I wasn't in the mood to deal with his rudeness so I shot a snowball at him which he dodged swiftly of course.

N:"Thank you Bunny, now stop fighting you too. Yes Pitch is back, I was looking at the globe yesterday and some lights went out all at once in South America, then in Asia and Africa. Soon after, Tooth called and said she found black dust and saw a horses shadow outside her palace. Bunny said he saw the same thing this morning."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it had only been a few months since we last saw Pitch and he was dragged into darkness. What was he going to be up to now?

J:" What do we do? We need to stop him before he strikes. What do we have to do?"

North began to look at the other guardians nervously, I had been the last to see the Northern lights, so I was also the last to arrive to this meeting. Something was up.

J:"What? What's going on?"

N:" Well… we talked to the Man in the Moon just before you got here… he wants us to find the new guardian he's chosen."

J:" And what's the big issue then…?"

B:" Well she might become your competition mate" said Bunny with a chuckle.

J:"She? Why would she be any competition to me?" What on earth were they talking about? Competition? Unless…

N:"What Bunny is trying to say is that… She has ice powers as well…We need you to go after her and watch her, Pitch might try to use her like he almost did with you. Protect her Jack, she will help us defeat the darkness once and for all."

I nodded but was still in a state of shock. There was someone else out there just like me. It was very exciting to see this mystery girl with ice powers. I quickly regained myself and turned towards the others.

J:"Alright when are we leaving?"

N:" Jack we decided it would be best if you found her after all there's so much you both have in common already…" He said with smirk, I didn't mind going by myself but it was still strange.

J:"Alright where is she? I want to be there by tonight."

B:"Of course you do you nini, she's in a small kingdom named Arendelle. She's a princess so she lives in the castle."

J:" No really Bunny? I thought I'd look in the trash… Oh wait that's where you live! Ha! My mistake."

Sandy and Tooth were trying really hard to hold in their laughter, suddenly North stepped in and cleared his throat.

N:"Both of you stop, there is no time for non-sense." He wasn't really angry, he was also trying not to laugh, but his Russian accent made everything sound a little scary. "Jack here take this snow globe so you can transport yourself there, it will be faster. Watch the girl for now, she is only 17. If anything seems out of the ordinary contact us at once." I could tell North was concerned for the girl and what could happen if Pitch got to her.

J:"Alright I'll be on my way." With that I whispered "Arendelle" into the snow globe and threw it, it opened up the portal and I stepped through.

What awaited me on the other side was truly breathtaking. The town was settled by the ocean and everything was covered in snow. It was nighttime and the sky was clear, the moonlight shone so bright it made the snow on the ground sparkle like diamonds. I saw the castle far in the distance and I summoned the wind to take me towards it. As I got closer I realized it must have been quite late, there were no people around and the only lights were those from the streetlights. The castle was surrounded by a high wall, and surrounded by gardens which were now also covered in snow, yet I could tell it must be beautiful in the spring time. I flew around the castle and peeped through the windows, suddenly realizing I had no idea what this princess looked like or what her name even was. _Great…Guess I'll have to figure it out, it can't be too hard right?_ At least that's what I thought as I opened a large window on what seemed the second floor of the castle. I blew a whiff of air to close it as I landed on the ground. The hallway was longer than the exterior showed. Across from me there were at least 20 doors that probably led to a bunch of bedrooms, as I turned my head to the right and at the end of the hall there was a grand spiraling staircase that probably led to the main floor. I walked by the bedrooms and tried to see if I could hear anyone inside. By the 8th door I heard snoring and I peeked through the keyhole. There was a girl sleeping with auburn red hair, which resembled a lion's mane, and something told me this wasn't the girl I was looking for. I kept walking and three doors down from the red haired girl I heard someone crying, I looked through the keyhole but all I saw was that there was an opened window. _How did I miss that when I was flying earlier…?_ I quickly opened one of the windows and flew out and around the castle to the window I'd seen was open and when I finally found it I stopped flying abruptly. My breath stopped short at the sight before my eyes. I got closer to make sure I wasn't imagining things or something, and I soon realized I was fully awake. The girl was in fetal position on the floor next to her bed, she was in a white nightgown with lace on the bodice, sleeves and at the bottom of it. She was holding a small chain on one hand. I couldn't help but wonder what she had gone through to make her cry like that in the middle of the night. It wasn't' your typical crying-because-someone-just-died crying, this girl was desperate, she had been through hell and back and she was only 17. I didn't realize I had gotten so close that I was practically in her room, the walls were covered in frost and it was snowing. This was the girl I was looking for. Suddenly I heard her gasp, I was so amazed by the surroundings of her Frosted room that I didn't see her get up. She was staring at me. _Wait is she staring? Maybe it's not me…_

E:" Who… who are you…?" She seemed afraid but not of me, any other person would have been screaming for the guards by now. I was still in shock over the fact that she could see me.

J:"You can… You can see me…?"

E:"Well _of course_ I can see you I'm not blind! What do you want…? Who are…?"

I started laughing in disbelief, no one had been able to see me since Jamie and that was only a couple of months ago when we defeated Pitch.

J:" Sorry it's just… never mind… "I looked up at her and now she had a look of concern on her face, poor girl probably thought I was insane. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was… utterly beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair and rosy lips, she had the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen. Bluer than the summer skies or clearest oceans. She was thin and tall and…

E:"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed, breaking my trance. The snow in the room picked up somewhat and I broke from the trance I was in.

J:" I'm sorry. My name is Jack… Jack Frost." Suddenly everything stopped. Literally. The small storm froze in place, and she just stared at me as if trying to determine if she was insane or not.

E:" I'm sorry…did you say Jack Frost…? As in the Spirit of Winter…?"

J:"Well yes, and you are…?"

E:" My name is Elsa…"

J:"Elsa…" A name as beautiful as she was. "I've been looking for you, I'm your guardian. I can see you and I have a few things in common" I said as I formed a large snowflake in my hand and blew it her way. She let it float in the palm of her hands for a couple of seconds before it disappeared. She stared at me with wonder and curiosity, I couldn't help but look into her eyes. She was stunning, I knew my life would never be the same after that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Quick authors not everyone! Frozen happens after ROTG! Jack did meet Jamie but I'm switching the time a little bit to match with the 1800s in Frozen! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Reviews would totally be helpful!_**

 **Elsa**

 _E:"Mom? Dad? Where are you?!" I yelled through the castle, it was dark and quiet. Too quiet. "Anna? Where is everyone?" I kept running until I came to a door, there was a light coming from under it, I got closer and tentatively touched the door knob. It was ice cold. I opened the door slowly and the sight frightened me beyond belief. My parents were sitting in their thrones, smiling at me. They were completely frozen, covered in blue and black ice._

 _E:"No… No…." I kept shaking my head, I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, but at least Anna was still. It was what kept me going at the moment, I needed to find her. Then I heard a soft and sweet voice, telling me it wasn't me. It wasn't my fault. That soon he'd be with me, that soon things would be ok._

 _?:" Elsa I'll always be with you…" the voice said from somewhere behind me, I was about to turn around when suddenly_

 _A:"Elsa what did you do?!" I heard Anna yell behind me. The fear and anger in her eyes was so intense, it frightened me._

 _E:"Anna no listen…please…." I put my hands up and took a step back. Anna started to cry at this point and kept yelling._

 _A:"No! It's all your fault! You did this…" She started to run out of the room_

 _E:"Anna wait!" But at that moment my hands shot out a blue blast of ice and hit Anna. I felt nothing, and everything, all at the same time. I ran to her now frozen body and began to touch her now face._

 _E:"no no No NO! Anna I'm sorry!" I couldn't bear to lose her too. It was over, it was all over._

I woke up and realized I was sweating and crying. More than I ever I realized that I needed to stay inside, hidden, kept from harming everyone. I shouldn't be allowed to even live… I got up and saw the locket Anna had given me earlier that day and I couldn't help but break out in tears again. I couldn't hold the uncontrollable sobs escaping my body. I sat on the floor by my bed, and hugged my knees to my chest. I began to cause a strong wind in my room and the window opened. I didn't care. I couldn't get over my nightmare. My family. They died and it was all because of me. I don't know how much time had passed, it felt like I had cried for hours when I saw caught a glimpse of a shadow. I looked up to see a strange young man looking around my room. In my small tantrum, I had somehow managed to make it snow all around the room yet again. He had white hair and his sin was so pale it was almost white, he was wearing a shawl, some pants that were rolled up to his calves and no shoes. Something told me to be afraid of him and I just stared at him, wondering. Suddenly he realized I was staring at him and I nearly fainted. His eyes were a startling shade of lights blue. Like a bright summer sky, or the clearest water fall in the forest. He was so handsome…

E:" " Who… who are you?" I asked, not realizing I had spoken until he widened his eyes in surprise.

J:"You can see me?" He asked, with wonder and sadness. Of course I could see him, he was standing in my room as clear as anything else in there. I wasn't blind or stupid.

E:"Well of course I can see you I'm not blind! What do you want…? Who are…?" He suddenly started laughing and I got up in surprise, if he wanted to hurt he had another thing coming. This guy was clearly off his rocker.

J:" Sorry it's just… never mind… " He managed to compose himself and he stood up straight, he was tall and lean. Not very muscular but I could tall that under that shawl his body was just as sculpted as the rest of his features. Wait what…? Did I really just think that?

E:"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed, the snow falling around us from earlier had now turned into a storm.

J:" I'm sorry. My name is Jack… Jack Frost." Suddenly everything stopped. The storm had stopped howling, the snowflakes frozen in time. The spirit of winter, of cold, and ice. In my bedroom. Was I going crazy?

E:" I'm sorry…did you say Jack Frost…? As in the Spirit of Winter…?" He must have thought I was a stupid brat or something. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off of me. And I couldn't do the same.

J:"Well yes, and you are…?" I couldn't tell this stranger my name. Even if he was Jack Frost, this was ridiculous.

E:" My name is Elsa…" I heard myself saying, before stopping myself.

J:"Elsa…" The way he said it, like a child laughing for the first time. He said it like it was the sweetest candy he'd ever tasted, or like a breath of fresh air after almost drowning. I loved it, it brought a shiver down my spine that I couldn't contain. It must have been obvious too because he started talking again

J:" Umm are you cold…? I'm sorry here." He closed the window with a small draft of air and then handed me his shawl. It was covered in a thin layer of frost and it was cold.

E:" No…no the cold doesn't really bother me. Thank you though umm Jack." I was so nervous about having him in my room. And why did he think I couldn't see him?

J:"No problem, umm we need to talk, I have been looking for you…" he said a little nervous as well. I sat in my bed once again and motioned him to do the same.

E:"So why are you here…? My curiosity was getting the best of me. I wanted to know what made me so special that Jack Frost himself would have any interest in me.

J:"Well It's a long story…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

 **Ch 4**

 **Jack**

E:" So why are you here…?" As proper as she was, even she couldn't contain the curiosity that was in her eyes. They sparkled like they each had a small diamond inside of them. _Jack snap out of it, you have a mission._

J:"Well it's a long story…" I proceeded to tell her how I was a Guardian, and how I had been sent by the Man in the Moon to watch over her and teach her about her powers. I didn't want to tell her about Pitch just yet as it was, I barely knew her and the girl was a train wreck. I needed to help her, to save her. She was screaming for help and no one could hear her.

E:"Well that's certainly a lot to take in Jack…But my powers are too strong…I don't want to hurt anyone else again…" Her eyes were starting to water once more and my heart began to shatter at the sight of her. What had this girl gone through that she was so afraid? No wonder Pitch came back, he was like a leech, a parasite. Feeding off her emotions, they were so strong it was enough to bring him back from the shadows. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me, surprised by the mere gesture of physical contact.

J:"Hey it's going to be ok, that's exactly why I'm here remember? Now you need to rest, it's kind of late. I'll be back in the morning alright?" Her eyes began to soften and a small ray of hope shone through them.

E:"Alright, thank you Jack. Goodnight…"

She laid back down and I grabbed the blanket to cover her up, she was back asleep in a matter of minutes. Out of nowhere I moved a strand of hair behind her ear, surprised at myself over such a gesture.

J:"Goodnight Princess… Sleep well…"

 **Elsa**

I woke up to someone knocking lightly on my door. It was the faintest tapping. I was so tired I just groaned at whoever was knocking on the door. Soon I heard Gerda, one of our servants, calling out to me.

G:" Princess? I have your breakfast Milady, may I come in?"

E:"Yes come in come in…" I said in a groggy and deep voice. I opened my eyes lightly and saw Gerda come in with a tray of food. Whatever it was it smelled delicious but my lack of sleep was too hard to overcome. I rolled over so I was facing the window and covered myself with my blanket, after a few seconds I heard the door shut and I smiled, happy to get more sleep.

J:"Wow…you're just as beautiful when you sleep… "I felt a hand move a strand of hair behind my ear and I quickly sat up, not realizing who it had been.

J:" Elsa! I…I am so sorry. I didn't think you were awake…I came as I promised…" Poor Jack was blushing so hard, I didn't think it was possible for him to do so. His skin was so pale and clear, like fresh snow. It looked so soft and beautiful…. "Elsa are you ok…?"

E:"Uh, yes I'm sorry it's just I didn't get much sleep last night." I said with a shy grin.

J:"I can come back later if you'd prefer…" he said, was that sadness in his eyes that I saw?

E:"NO!" I said too eagerly "Umm no it's alright, I'm kind of hungry actually so I'll have breakfast. Would you like some?" I said pointing at the tray on the nightstand beside me.

J:" Well I don't eat much but since you offer, well I'd love to join you." He said with a smile. It melted my heart, his teeth were so white like fresh pearls. And his smile… _Jesus Elsa what's wrong with you? You barely know him…_

E:" Very well then, let's see what we got!" I quickly lifted the lid off the tray and was hit by a wonderful smell. It was a stack of about 4 pancakes with chocolate syrup and whip cream, some eggs and potatoes, and a cup of warm milk with a small kettle next to it, in case I wanted more. Jack looked at the food in astonishment, I wondered when the last time he had eaten any food was…

J:"This looks amazing Princess!" I laughed in amusement, in many ways he was like a child, so carefree and irresponsible, and yet he was my Guardian, looking out for me when it seemed I had no one else.

E:" I'm not going to finish this whole thing so we can split it, here take some on this little plate."

We ate and talked, and laughed. He told me of how he died and became a Guardian a few months ago and how they defeated someone named Pitch Black from bringing darkness into the world. I told him about what happened with Anna, the reason I was now always locked up in my room, never making contact with one besides Gerda, my parents and now him too. I had never been so opened about my life or why I did what I did to keep my family safe. Jack, however, made me feel… safe, like he would always be there for her. Sure her parents helped her out from time to time, and Anna was the only other person who'd been so close to her at one point, but Jack had the same powers as her, he'd sacrificed his life for his sister just as she had done. I saw pain and understanding and hope in his eyes, and at times I felt like we were meant to be more than just friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone sorry for the late update I was out of town but here's the update. Enjoy!_

 **Ch5**

 **Jack**

After Elsa and I had breakfast she went into her bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day. There wasn't much of a point in doing do since she was always in her room but I don't know Royalty is a bit weird like that I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, look around the town or something to distract myself. As I flew around I couldn't help but go back to the conversation we'd had over breakfast. No wonder Pitch had come back so soon, Elsa had enough fear that was the amount an average small town probably had. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I wanted to help her control her powers, and she was also the only one outside the Guardians who knew my story. Yet I had been completely open to her about everything, I hated being emotional but she just made me feel like it was ok. Like I was safe and no one would ever judge or question what I'd been through. She had listened to me with arms wide open, ready to comfort me, with not an ounce of pity. In her eyes there was sadness yes, but also care and understanding. I wanted to do something for her, but what could I do? I was sitting on the dock trying to conjure up an idea or something I could do to bring a little sparkle to her eyes, those beautiful, big blue eyes…I could stare into them forever and get lost like a sailor at sea. Wait where did that thought come from? I stared out into the water, it was about midday now, I started to get up and getting ready to fly back to Elsa's room when I caught a small red lily poking out from the snow on the ground. Its contrast was beautiful, and I suddenly had an idea of what would make the my Princess happy.

 **Elsa**

I came out of the bathroom to get ready for the day, although I never left my room, I always liked to dress as if I was going somewhere. It made my days a little less depressing and lonely. Jack was gone, he was probably bored of waiting for me to come out or maybe he just went for a stroll around town. I wish I could be like him, to just be able to fly off into the sunset and leave my life behind but it wasn't possible. At least not now. As I was finishing up my hair, there was a known on the door followed by Gerda telling me my parents required my presence in the main hall. They never asked me to leave my room, at one point they tried to get me come out, they trusted me to control my powers but I knew I wasn't capable of it so I always stayed locked in. I finished getting ready and walked out cautiously. I didn't want to run into Anna and have her start talking to me or asking me if I wanted to spend time with her. Avoiding her was the key to keeping my sister safe, even though she couldn't understand I did it out of love for her. I reached the top stairs that lead the way down to the main hall, when I heard someone humming, followed by the clatter of plates falling

A:"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you Gerda"

G:"It's quite all right Princess"

I was terrified, Anna couldn't see me! She wasn't allowed to ever be near me anymore… I quickly hid behind one of the suits of armor along the wall, after a few minutes I heard her skip by me and I watched her stop in front of my door. She looked at it, raised her hand as if to knock but then shook her head and walked away. Shoulders sunk, head down. My heart broke from seeing her like that. _I'm so sorry Anna…_ I wanted to reach out and hug her, to tell her things would be alright. Instead, I turned around and walked down the stairs where my parents were waiting with worried looks on their face. I curtsied and was surprised that next to them were some men were hauling out luggage. Where were they going? Suddenly my mother spoke.

Q:" Sweetheart, we leave you in charge while we go to Corona to your cousins wedding. We love you so much." And she kissed my forehead, I had completely forgotten about the wedding! So much had happened in just one day that it had felt like it had been weeks since my birthday even though it had been just yesterday.

E:"Do you have to go?" I asked with a quivering voice. I was terrified of them leaving, and leaving me the biggest responsibility in the world. One I'd been bred to carry since I was born, but not yet ready to face. I could barely control my powers on a day to day basis. Let alone a whole kingdom!

My father then put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes with love and compassion.

K:"You'll be fine Elsa"

Q:"It's only two weeks" piped in my mother, and with that they walked out of the doors. Leaving me to wonder what a hell my life would be in the next two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

 **Jack**

After a couple of hours I was finally able to finish Elsa's gift. I knew she would love this present, it would bring her some happiness after having a life of loneliness and sorrow. I flew back to the castle and by now the sun was beginning to set over Arendelle. I flew to her window and tapped on it, after a couple of minutes waiting for her to open I received no response. As far as what she'd told me, she never left her room unless her parents requested for her to do so. Or unless it was late at night and she'd go for walk around the gardens on her own. I flew around the castle until I found a way to get in, and after some time I found an open window where a maid was cleaning some sheets. I flew in and was in what appeared to be a huge office with countless amounts of books. In the center there was a desk with endless paperwork. But there was no sign of Elsa. I walked out of the room and flew down the hall towards a delicious smell. I entered the kitchen and there was a cook baking some fresh sweet rolls. _So that's what I was smelling… My compliments to the Chef!_ I swooped in after he'd taken them out of the oven and stole one when he wasn't paying attention. The look on his face after discovering one of the rolls went missing was priceless. I flew out a different door and was now in what appeared to be the dining room. Some maids were setting the table, no doubt dinner would be soon, but I couldn't figure out why there were so many seats being set. I flew out back into the main hall and heard some people talking, it was coming from a different room and I followed the sounds. It was a throne room, or I assumed it was since there was two large chairs and nothing else in there except for a few old men and Elsa sitting in one of them. Wait a minute why was she sitting on the throne? _Oh no… her parents…_ If they had died there was no way she'd be able to control her powers, but yet there she was. Calmly sitting discussing something with the other men. Watching her, she was the picture of perfection. Her hair was in a bun with her bangs down, she wore a dark purple gown with teal, black and gold accents here and there. The sleeves only went down to her elbows, and it was slightly off shoulder. I was completely breathless. Suddenly she caught me staring at her, and she gasped surprised that I was there. The men turned around to look at what or who she was staring, one of them men turned to her and asked if she was ok. Another one asked what she was looking at or if she needed anything. She shook her head, composing herself and said:

E:"I'm fine, thank you for your concern gentlemen, I just felt a little dizzy. Maybe we could take a break and discuss the matter over dinner?" They agreed with eagerness, I was more surprised at how she'd handled the situation. She was 17 and already, she acted with such regalness and poise it was astonishing. Every one of the men walked out and she gave them all a polite smile as they left. Suddenly she got up and ran to me, throwing her arms around my waist, and crying into my shawl. It surprised me that she'd do such a thing but nevertheless I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

J:"Elsa what's wrong? What happened? Your parent…?"

E:"Jack! I missed you I… I'm sorry" she said suddenly pulling away and wiping her tears. "I'm sorry that was rather… unexpected. It's just…it's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

J:"Well it's almost dinner time you have to go back and talk to those bozos about whatever you were discussing, what's going on anyways?"

She proceeded to tell me how she almost ran into Anna and how she was heartbroken over seeing her sister so sad, how her parents had left to Corona for her cousins wedding and left her in charge.

J:"Wow I'm gone for a few hours and almost missed you having kids" I said with a chuckle

E:"Jack this is serious what am I going to do?!"

J:" Alright I'm sorry look, your parents are only gone for two weeks right? I'll be here by your side the whole time, as for today, why don't you excuse yourself and tell your potatoes in wigs that you're feeling too sick and might be coming down with something? You need some rest and I have surprise for you." I said with a smile, she blushed at that last part and my knees almost buckled. She was so adorable, I couldn't get over it. _Jack stop. You're here to protect her not court her, besides she probably doesn't feel the same way towards you. Whatever it is you're feeling idiot._

E:"Alright, I'll inform them right now. Why don't you go to my room and I'll be there shortly." I nodded and we went off in different directions. After all she'd told me of today's events I hoped my present would at least help her feel better about everything. She was carrying an enormous burden at the moment and all I could do was distract her for the night. As I walked in her room I noticed the window was lightly opened, I help my staff in both hands, ready for an attack but there was nothing. I started to think maybe one of the maids left it open after she cleaned or something, when I saw it. Under the window, on the pillows of the window seat, there was black sand scattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

 **Elsa**

When I walked back in my room I saw Jack staring at the moon out the window, as I closed the door he turned around and gave me a shy smile. I almost fainted then and there, his smile made me fell weak at the knees and warm and happy.

J:"Are you ready?" he asked with a hint of eagerness, whatever it was he was showing me he was trying really hard to hide his excitement.

E:"Uh yea yea! I'm ready, can I change into something a little more comfortable though? This dress is rather annoying." I said biting my lip nervously, the curiosity was killing me and I'm sure he didn't want to wait any more than I did.

J:"Sure Princess, I'll wait here" He said with a smirk yet again. He laid down on the window seat and started making snow figures with his staff in the air. I grabbed something out of my closet and went into the bathroom to change, unable to keep a giant smile from forming on my face.

 **Jack**

Although Elsa looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing, it did look rather uncomfortable and heavy for the trip we were making. She went into her bathroom to change and laid on her bed, unable to keep the thoughts of the black sand coming into my head. While Elsa was gone I had informed the rest of the Guardians of what I'd found and they told me I should probably tell her about Pitch's plans with her. I didn't want to stress her out anymore tonight so I decided to tell her in the morning, the Guardians agreed and told me to check in with them after I talked to her. I froze the sand and tossed it out the window as she walked in, I was lucky she didn't see what I was doing. After a few minutes I saw her walk out of the bathroom and she took my breath away yet again. She could wear a dress made of trash and she'd still manage to look stunning. This time she was wearing her hair down, it was a lot longer than I expected, almost down to her waist. She wore a different nightgown, it was also form fitting, the skirt was lose and flowy like silk and there was light blue lace accents on the sleeves, bodice and the bottom. She held a matching robe in her hands, with more blue lace and some silver beading, it brought out the blue in her eyes a lot more than before, they looked like warm ice. She was breathtaking.

E:"Is.. is something wrong Jack…?" She asked nervously.

J:"Uh, no it's just…nothing, never mind. Come on let's get going we have a ways to go"

E:"Wait where are we going Jack? And how are we going to get there?" Towards the end of her question I caught a worried glimpse in her eyes, as if already knowing the answer.

J:"Well Princess, we're flying of course! Come on!"

I could tell she was both excited and mostly afraid

E:"What if I fall…?"  
J:"Do you trust me?" I said as I stretched out my hand to her.

E:"What…?"

J:"Do you trust me?" I said with a smile, trying to sound soothing. It must have worked because she stepped onto the ledge and grabbed my hand.

E:"I trust you" She said as she looked into my eyes.

J:"Alright hold on tight!"  
I grabbed her by the waist with both arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck and one of her legs around my waist. As I jumped, she gasped and buried her face in my neck. Her breath was warm and it sent chills down my spine. I loved holding her like this, it felt as if her body fit in mine perfectly like a missing puzzle piece.

J:"It's alright Elsa, I'll never let you go."

She turned her head slowly and started looking down, her grip however, only got tighter.

E:"Jack…it's beautiful"

We were flying over the fjords by now, and she was right the sight was beautiful. The moon reflected off the water beautifully, the snow sparkled like glitter in the moonlight. The mountain made a dark silhouette in contrast to the light from the moon. I looked at Elsa and she had the biggest smile on her face, like a child on Christmas morning.

J:"Wait till you see what I prepared for you"

E:"There's more?!" She asked in between giggles.

J:"Of course Princess! We're almost there."

A few minutes later I spotted the clearing where her present was waiting, I started to lower us onto the ground and as we got closer Elsa started fidgeting, and no doubt she was anxious to see what I'd done for her so far from her home.

J:"Alright, I need you to close your eyes. No cheating! We're going to walk for a little bit"  
J:"Jack what?" She giggled "Ok, ok let's go!"

I put my hands over her eyes, after some protesting from her we started walking and I led her towards the forest. About 30 feet in we reached our destination.

J:"Alright are you ready?" I whispered in her ear, she flinched a little, probably surprised by how close I got. "Surprise!"

 **Elsa**

J:"Alright are you ready?" he whispered in my ear, I flinched, not because he scared me, but because his breath was quite warm compared to our snowy surrounding. I wanted him to keep whispering tome, to whisper my name or that he…

J:"Surprise!" I opened my eyes startled at first, then I saw where we were. A small clearing in the forest, but there was no snow here only flowers. All kinds of flowers, red and white roses, purple tulips, goldenrods, lilies… the formed a circle around a rather large Ice statue. It was a beautiful snowflake, with swirly patterns in it and smaller snowflakes hanging from it. Suddenly it began to snow, and in no time the ground was covered again with the flowers popping out. Their color contrast was astonishing against the sparkling snow, I was breathless.

E:" Jack this is… it's beautiful!" I ran to the flowers and kneeled down to look at them closely. They were real. Where Jack had gotten them at this time of year anywhere and back here was a mystery to me, but no one had taken the time of day to do something like this for me. I felt something wet on my face and wiped it away, I realized I was crying at this point and I wasn't the only who noticed.

J:"You… you hate it don't you…" said Jack with a sad look in his eyes and hanging his head in disappointment, I couldn't bear to see him that way. It broke my heart in pieces, and I began to cry a little harder. I got up and walked back towards him taking his hand in mine.

E:"No Jack I love it, it's amazing! No one's ever done something like this for me before…."

To my surprise he put his hand on my face and got closer, I could feel his breath and it smelled like mint. It was intoxicating, and when I looked into his eyes I became lost…

J:"You look more beautiful with a smile on your face, you deserve to happy Elsa. And I promise as long as I'm your guardian I'll always try to make you happy. I also figured we could use this place to practice your magic once you got more advanced." he said with a smile playing on his lips.

E:"Jack… I…I don't know what to say… Thank you" He gave me a sweet smile and wiped a tear from my face he leaned in closer, our lips almost touching. I'm sure we were about to kiss when we heard twigs snapping close to where we were. I turned around and Jack grabbed me by the hand.

E:"Jack what… what was that…?"

He took a protective stand in front of me, not once letting go of my hand.

J:"We better go… come on" We ran back to the clearing we landed in, and as I wrapped my I felt something hit the back of my head. The last thing I remember was Jack yelling my name and seeing some black sand like substance on ground as I fell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

 **Jack**

J:"Elsa!" What the hell was going on?! One second were ready to leave and the next she'd been hit by black sand. _Pitch…._ She was laying limp in my arms with the sand falling off the back of her head and hitting the snow. I carried her bridal style and flew faster than I ever had back to her room. It felt like ages before we were back in her room. When we finally got there, I laid her down on her bed in a comfortable position. I put my ear to her chest, glad to hear and feel her heartbeat. She was probably asleep but since she'd been hit by Pitch it was without a doubt a nightmare she was enduring.

J:"on't worry Elsa, I'll fix this I promise…." I pulled out the snow globe that North gave me and told it to show me him. After a few seconds his face showed up.

N:"Jack! It's good to hear from you! I assume you talked to Elsa?" He said in his thick Russian accent, I was still trying to get used to it.

J:"North I need help, I need you guys to come here immediately I'll explain when you arrive but Elsa's in danger please hurry!"

North's face was now in a scowl and serious.

N:"Alright, I'll call the others we'll be there within the hour." His image disappeared and I turned back to Elsa. I walked back to her bed and sat beside her still body, not wanting to imagine what hell she'd been going through in that nightmare.

 **Elsa**

It was so dark wherever I was, I couldn't see anything. All around me, however, I could hear screams and cries, some sounded like people, and others like wounded animals, and some were so terrifying I could hear them even if I covered my ears.

E:"Jack? Anna? Where am I?!"

I started walking forward, maybe something or someone could help me find out where I was. I kept walking for what felt like hours, days, weeks, never finding a clue of my whereabouts. I got tired and sat down again, and my body started shaking. I was sobbing. Where was I and how did I get here? Last thing I remember was Jack's surprise little garden. It had been so beautiful and then we were so close to kissing, his warm minty breath was so fresh, it felt like a breath of new life… My tears stopped and I saw a small light, like a candle lighting the dark place I was in. I started walking towards it. Hearing someone, a familiar voice, telling me it would be ok. That it would always be there for me, be my guardian… that it loved me and it would never let me fall.

E:"Jack…" I said realizing it was him telling me those things. But it was also the voice of Anna and my parents, all those close to me telling me to be strong, and as I walked closer to the light the voices got stronger. I was so close I could feel the warmth from the glow on my skin and suddenly it went dark again. A small breeze whipped by, sending a shiver through my body. I heard another voice, it was deep and I could barely hear it. It was a whisper in the wind, a whisper of death and it said _I'm coming for you Elsa… When you least expect it I'll come for you…_ and I fell on the floor unconscious yet again.

 **Jack**

As promised, the rest of the Guardians showed up within the hour and the sight before them startled them quite a bit. I hadn't noticed them until he felt a rather large, heavy hand on my shoulder. I jumped up from the bed in surprise and looked at them embarrassed at seeing me so close and concerned for Elsa. I rubbed the back of my neck searching for a way to explain what happened.

J:"Um… hey guys uh I was just watching Elsa she hasn't woken up since she got hit with the black sand she hasn't move or anything …"

Everyone reacted quite surprised, Pitch had attacked sooner than they would have liked but were ready to battle him if time would have it that way.

N:"Jack start from the beginning what is going on?" the way North asked the question hinted that he was asking about more than just the attack on princess…

T:"Oh her teeth are as white as yours Jack! Just I suspected…" said Tooth already inspecting the sleeping girl's teeth.

B:"Aye Tooth, it's not the time for that right now we have to help the girl"

T:"You're right, you're right I'm sorry." With that Tooth flew back to where Bunny was standing and they all stood waiting for Jack to explain.

J:"Well I took her to a forest just outside of town, there was something I wanted to show her, it was a small garden I'd made for her. She seems so sad and lonely all the time so I wanted to cheer her up a bit. We were just talking and stuff when we heard something or someone move around in the forest. Since its winter most of the animals are hibernating. I stood in front of her and looked around to see if I saw anything but I didn't. I just had a strange, dirty feeling, like someone was watching us so I told her we should leave. We were about to take off when something hit the back of her head and she began to fall, I caught her and saw black sand on her. I flew back as fast as I could and well you know the rest."

Everyone was at a loss for what to say or do, the first one to speak was North.

N:"She is no doubt stuck in a nightmare then, Sandy can we wake her up or at least try to help her in some way? Poor girl won't be able to handle Pitch right now. She won't know what hit her…" North was obviously worried for the girl, but Elsa was also needed for when the real battle against Pitch came, she could barely use her powers right now without having a full break down.

Sandy made some images above his head to speak, everyone understood what he said and now it was time to wake her up.

J:"Sandy are you sure this will work?"

Sandy nodded and proceeded to sprinkle some of his golden sand over Elsa's head. She scrunched up her nose and groaned in protest.

N:"Alright Jack you've spent more time with her, talk to her, and help her remember things that make her happy. That's how she'll wake up, but hurry Sandy's magic only lasts a few minutes."

I leaned in close to Elsa and told her about how her parents and sister loved her, things she needed to look forward to and the promise I made to her. How I'd help her get through this and find ways for her to be happy. She started struggling a bit more, we all watched in anticipation as to when she would wake up. A few more minutes passed but they felt like hours, she stopped moving yet again. I didn't think Sandy's plan worked and I got up and walked towards the window while the other stayed with her. I was about to leave when I heard someone calling me.

E:"Jack…?"I turned around and she was now sitting up and looking straight at me. Her voice sounded so afraid but with a wish of hope.


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy New Year everyone!_

 **Ch 9**

 **Elsa**

I felt myself sit up and take a deep breath, like when someone's drowning and has risen from the depth of the harsh waters. The first thing I saw was Jack by the window, getting ready to take flight.

E:"Jack…?" I called out to him and he turned around and his eyes went wide with surprise and I could have sworn they even watered a bit. He walked back and was about give me a hug when someone cleared their throat, I turned towards the sound startled to see four other creatures in my room.

E:"Umm Jack who are these people….? And why are they here?" These strangers weren't really people, one was short and gold, and he looked like he was made of sand. He waved and smiled, and I returned the gesture. There was also some kind of kangaroo bunny hybrid with leather wrapped around his feet and boomerangs strapped around his chest. The other one was a girl, I think, with pink and purple eyeshadow and all sorts of green feathers covering her entire body except for her face and fingers. The last person was huge! With a muscular body and he was very all, wearing red pants, black boots, a white shirt under a red jacket and he had white hair and a beard, he also had the words Naughty and Nice written in black on his arms.

J:"Elsa these are the other Guardians" he said pointing and telling me who they were. I couldn't believe my childhood stories were living flesh and blood. Then again I was friends with Jack Frost so what kept Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandman from being real?

E:"Well it's very nice to meet you all, I'm still confused as to why you're here, and how did I get back to my room Jack?" Everyone looked around nervously not knowing what to tell me, finally North decided to speak.

N:"I think you should get some rest princess, we will back in the morning to see how you are doing. Jack may we have a word with you outside please?" He said the second part in a more stern voice.

J:"Uh yea I'll be right out, I just need to talk to Elsa"

North nodded and they all left out the window, leaving me and Jack alone.

I got up from the bed and walked towards Jack who was looking out the window.

J:"I'm glad you're alright Princess… I was really worried about you…" He was still looking out the window, as if in a trance.

E:"Jack…I… I'm sorry I don't know why but I'm sorry for all the trouble I've…" he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

J:"Elsa I promised to make you make you happy, and to keep you safe…. I do it because… I care about you alright?"

I nodded against his chest and we just stayed like that for a few minutes, and I had never felt safer than when he was holding me in his arms.

 **Jack**

I held her in my arms, not because she needed it, but because I was utterly relieved that she was alright. In a sense I needed this embrace far more than her. Although I'd known her for a few days, I'd grown attached to her. I had no doubt that that was the reason North needed to talk to me. Her hair was soft, and smelled of lavender. I pulled away from her and walked her back to bed. I tucked her and walked to the window when she called my name.

E:"Jack will you… will you stay with me…? I feel safer with you around…you can sleep on the bed or the window seat…"

J:"It's alright Princess I don't sleep very much, but I'll stay if you wish, I just need to talk to North I'll be right back…."

She nodded and watched me fly out, I closed the window behind me and descended towards the others who were waiting in a circle.

J:"Hey guys what's up?"

N:"Jack what is going on? You and the Princess are… closer than we expected…" said North who was no crossing his arms. He wasn't angry but he seemed like he was close to it.  
J:"What? No! I… no you're crazy…" I was nervous I mean could you blame me? I didn't know what I was feeling towards Elsa, yeas I cared for her and she needed me but

T:"Jackk we're not mad we just wanna talk, if you have feelings…"  
Bunny interrupter Tooth at that moment

B:"Christ's sake mate! You know attachments with mortals is dangerous! Are you stupid? Bloody hello! You barely even know the girl!"

J:"Bunny can you shut up?! All of you shut up!" They all looked at me in anticipation, and a bit surprised by my sudden outburst.

J:"I… I don't know what's going on… I just know I care about her and I want to protect her alright? I know having an attachment towards her is pointless but you said she was the next guardian to be picked so maybe…"  
N:"And what happens if she refuses Jack hmm? An eternity without her, are you willing to do that? Maybe it's best if another one of us watches her…"

J:"No you don't understand, she needs more than just a guardian, she needs a friend, someone who won't give up on her, someone who understands her feelings… she needs me…."

N:"I understand that Jack, we just… want you to be careful…"  
T:"Jack we're worried about you is all and if you need help we'll be here…" said Tooth while putting her arm on my shoulder.

J:"I know guys, look I'll keep in touch, and I'll see you all later."

I flew back up towards her room, not once looking back at my friends. I knew they were worried but they didn't understand. I was too involved now, if I left or one of the others replaced me she'd be heartbroken. As I flew in her room I watched her sleep for a few minutes, she looked peaceful, not like before where she looked too serene, in a deathlike sleep. I set my staff on one of her nightstands and then sat on the bed next to her, trying to lay carefully as to not wake her up. She stirred a little bit and her eyes opened.

E:"Jack…?"

J:"Shh it's alright, you can sleep I'm here"

She got closer and wrapped an arm across my torso and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and held her, somehow knowing that this is where I was meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

 **Elsa**

I woke with the light from the sun hitting my face, I must have slept in, and the sun wasn't this bright when I woke up at the usual time. I suddenly heard someone snoring and was startled to see myself wrapped around Jack. He had an arm around me too and although his body was very cold I felt warm. I wanted to pull away, I knew this was wrong but it felt… perfect. Like it was where I needed to be. I heard my stomach growl and realized it was time for food, I saw the small clock on my nightstand and it was almost noon. No wonder I was so hungry. I got up slowly as to not wake Jack and when I was up he rolled over on his stomach and hugged my pillow. He looked so at peace, his skin so pale sparkled in the sun, it looked so soft. I leaned over and caressed his cheek and moved it up towards a strand of hair in his eyes. I moved it and I felt like I was caring for a young child.

E:"Jack…" I whispered "I promise to never push you away like everyone else and to always be there like you've been for me for these few days…" I then walked towards the bathroom to brush my hair at least and I walked out of the room towards the kitchen so I could get us some breakfast.

As I walked in the kitchen I saw one of the maids, Judy, approach me.

J:"Miss Elsa god morning" she said as she curtsied. "Gerda brought you breakfast to your room but she heard snoring so she figured you were having a very good sleep and decided not to bother you. Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

I blushed a little bit, knowing the snoring she heard was probably Jack's and not mine.

E:"Umm it's alright Judy I'll get it myself, don't worry." I said with a smile. She nodded, curtsied once more and excused herself to finish her chores. I grabbed a tray and looked at what the cooks had made for breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, some cinnamon toast, hot chocolate fruit… I grabbed myself some eggs and bacon, then made myself some toast with honey on it. I grabbed a pot and filled it with hot chocolate and put two cups on the tray. I also grabbed some pancakes for Jack and put a lid on the tray so the food wouldn't get cold. I walked back as fast as I could, noticing how there was no sign of Anna today. At least not yet. I made it back to my room safely and saw Jack was waking up. He saw me and he looked a bit startled and embarrassed.

E:"Good morning sleepy! I brought us some breakfast." I proceeded to put it on the desk I had and motioned for him to come join me.

J:"I haven't slept so much in a long time… you didn't have to get me food Princess…."

E:"It's alright, it's the least I could do after you saved me last night which by the way, what exactly happened?"

 **Jack**

I gulped, I didn't know how to answer the question. There were many things I needed to discuss with her. Starting with Pitch.

J:"Well the reason I was sent here was to help you with your powers which we'll start doing every night until you can do it on your own." Her eyes went wide with fear, I felt so sad for her. I also felt a small hint of hate towards her parents, how could they let their daughter live like this? Making her believe that her gift was a terrible curse? "Elsa you can do it" I took her hands in mine and continued. "I have faith that you can do it, you just need a little practice alright? Now let me explain the rest. There is a dangerous man out there who lives solely off fear, you know him as the boogeyman, or the monster under your bed, but us Guardians know him as Pitch Black. Just like we need children to believe in us for us to live, he needs fear to live and Elsa, you have a lot of it… I know it's hard to hear but I promise he will never hurt you. It's why I was sent here. To protect you, to teach you, we need your help to defeat him. If we don't the whole world will behind and nothing will be able to stop it. We beat him once, we can do it again. "

E:"I… Jack what if I'm not strong enough, what if I hurt instead of save my people. I don't… I can't…"

J:"Look I know it's a lot to take in but for now I just want us to focus on you controlling and knowing how to use your powers alright? I'll help you, I'll never let you fall remember? How I promised?"

E:"Yes… I… let's do it Jack." She was still afraid but she was determined to get through this and I'd be with her every step of the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

 _Years passed, Elsa had just turned 21. Although she never got over her parents death, she was able to control her powers a lot more than before. Jack had been there for her through the past four years and today was the day of her coronation._

 **Jack**

Four years had passed since Elsa's parents had died, she had never gotten over the pain of losing them but she had me and she had decided to let Anna get close to her again. She realized that she spent so much time pushing her family away she didn't have time to fully enjoy their company. Her and Anna had talked things out and Elsa convinced Anna that I was real and they could both see me now. Anna was like a little sister to me, fun, quirky, clumsy, she was the best. It was exactly what Elsa needed through these hard times. There had been no signs of Pitch either, he'd probably given up after he probably saw that Elsa's powers grew stronger and she was able to control them. But enough about that, today was a special day for Elsa, she was getting her make up ready for her coronation ceremony. She didn't really need any, she was stunning with or without it honestly, she managed to take my breath every day I saw her since the day I met her. She wore and high neck dress with black sleeves, the dress was teal from her chest down with gold and purple flowers on it, she wore a long purple cape and she had her hair in a bun. I preferred it down, her hair was too beautiful to be constrained. Regardless, she was a sight for sore eyes, she got up and put her gloves on. She was very nervous about the ceremony, she had told me she was scare she wasn't going to be able to be as good a ruler as her parents, that she would fail her people, and that her powers might be out of control again.

E:"Jack I'm not sure I can do this" she said to me in a small voice. She walked over to me and I gave her a small hug, I then pulled away and put my finger under her chin so she could look me in the eye. Her eyes were beautiful, icy blue and lined with thick black lashes, I looked at her. Taking her beauty in, the way he cheeks were a little rosy from the blush she put on, the small cupids bow on her upper lip, they looked so soft. I wanted to feel them against mine…Wait no.

J:"Elsa you can do this just remember deep breath in" we both took a deep breath "and out" and blew out. "Here I have something to help you."

I reached into my shawl and took out a small necklace. I had North make it for me, it was a silver chain with a silver snowflake with encrusted blue crystals hanging from it. She gasped and her eyes went wide in surprise.

E:"Jack it's beautiful!" I motioned for her to turn around and I put it on her. She then held it in her hand and tucked in her dress.

J:"When you get scared hold on to it, so you remember even if I'm not here physically I'm with you in spirit alright? You're going to do great."

E:"Must you go…?"

J:" 'fraid so princess, I'll be back in time for the party alright? The children need me, but I won't be long. I promise."

She gave me a warm smile and what she did next surprised us both. She gave me a small kiss on my cheek and the spot where her lips made contact with me felt warm. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, tell her how I felt but I knew it wasn't the right time. Not yet.

J:"Um… I'll see you tonight. Good luck Princess!" I could feel myself blush in reaction to her kiss, so I waved and flew out the window towards the kids who needed a little fun to brighten up their day.

 **Elsa**

I was waiting for the doors of the church to open, I was so nervous I could feel my powers begin to surge at the tip of my fingers. I could control them a lot better now but at the moment reality was hitting me harder than a wall of bricks. After my parents died our elected Prime Minister took over until I became of age and finished my training to become queen. Today was the day I accepted that responsibility in every sense of the word. I was also a little nervous about the kiss I gave Jack when he left this morning, I was so surprised at myself. I had been taught all my life " _Conceal Don't feel",_ and as Queen now I needed to be proper and poised. The kiss showed a side of me I'd never really let out before, but I didn't regret it. Since Jack had come into my life things had changed a lot, I'd grown close to Anna once again, the control had over my powers grew, and I was beginning to be aware of my feelings for Jack. He made me feel warm and fuzzy in my stomach, like when you're hungry or something tickles, but it was more… pronounced I guess you could say. I saw the doors to the church begin to open and I straightened up. I'd worn my gloves as a precaution too, not knowing how much control I'd have today. I began to walk down the aisle and Anna was at the end waiting for me. The aisle seemed to stretch out forever, I started feeling like I needed air, I remembered the necklace Jack gave me and I grabbed it under my collar. It's cold feeling sending a wave of calm over me. I finally reached the end of the aisle, I vowed to our Father of the Church and he nodded in return. He motioned for me kneel and he then proceeded to place my mother's crown on my head and I stood up once more. It felt heavier than I expected, now I had a whole kingdom to look after, to protect it and if necessary, to give my life for it. The Father held the scepter and orb in a pillow and I was about to grab them when he cleared his throat.

F:"Your Majesty the gloves" he whispered. I took them off, feeling the burden of leading a kingdom, realizing how much more I had to give to my people.

 _But what if you fail…? What if you're powers get out of control? What if you disappoint your parents, even in death?_

These thoughts plagued me, I saw some frost come out of my fingertips and slowly spread over the items in my hand. The father said something and as soon as he finished I put the items on the pillow, and put my gloves on. The people in the church yelled "Long live Queen Elsa!" and I vowed to them, I was grateful that they had so much trust in me to be able to lead them with a strong and wise hand. I walked back down the aisle with Anna right behind me, as we approached the door something peculiar caught my eye, there was something black at the foot of the door, it was like sand. I blinked and shook my head and it was gone. I was probably hallucinating, there's no such thing as black sand.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews so far guys! They are always welcomed! This is my longest chapter so far, I don't plan before I write I just type away haha. Some have requested I make them a little longer and I'll try my best but I'm also planning on making this story at least 30 chapters Thanks guys!_

 **Ch 12**

 **Elsa**

I was sitting in my room, needing to take a minute to calm down before going to the party in the ballroom. I was never a big fan of parties, nevertheless, Jack would be here by then and everything would be better. After the church ceremony I went outside and was greeted by the people of the kingdom, they all cheered for me and yelled my name in excitement. I was still very nervous and scared but then I would touch the necklace Jack gave me and I felt a lot better. I heard a light tapping on my window and figured it was Jack, I thought it was too soon, the sun was barely setting. Jack wasn't back until nighttime usually but I wouldn't deny his company at any time. I rushed to the window expecting to see him, not being able to keep a huge smile from forming on my face. When I opened the window there was nothing, maybe I was imagining things again. I was about to close the window when something dark and black flew in, I jumped back startled, and fell on the floor. The object hit the wall by my door and I saw it was a small black crow, it was twitching in pain. I got up and walked towards it to try and help it. As I was about pick it up I noticed how it had a strange appearance. Its feather's weren't smooth looking or shiny, they were opaque and grainy. I leaned in to touch it and as my fingertips grazed its back, it disintegrated. I gasped and fell again, I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I heard myself gasp for air. I got closer again to where the bird once was and touched the substance it was now made of. It was black sand…I felt a cold wind surround me, it wasn't the winter cold I was used to, it was bone chilling cold, the one that couldn't be taken away with a warm fire or a blanket. It's the cold you felt when you were afraid in the rain or during a stormy night or even after a nightmare. Then I heard a voice… it seemed so familiar. It was terrifying, if death had a voice this would be it. At first I couldn't hear what it said. The wind blew once more and I ran out of my room and down the hall. _I'm coming for you Elsa…Soon you'll be mine…_ I couldn't shake that horrifying voice out of my head, I was so terrified I couldn't get my lungs to function properly. I heard the clock toll, and I realized it was time for the party. I grabbed my snowflake and felt the soothing feeling wash over me once more. How wish Jack was here… it wouldn't be too long until he was. I walked towards the ballroom and one of the maids informed me that they were waiting for me to be announced. I thanked her and kept walking. I heard loud music as I approached the room and the butler went inside to inform them I was there. I heard the music come to a stop and a fanfare played by loud trumpets. I walked in and everyone cheered and smiled at me, the butler then announced my arrival,

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" and motioned his hand to me. I smiled and everyone vowed down. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" I'd forgotten all about her… She showed up running towards me. No doubt she was almost late, I had to hold in a giggle for my sister. She stood by me and waved and the butler mover her closer. She seemed a little embarrassed. After the announcement we stood there awkward, she probably thought I was mad at her.

E:"Hi.." I said while looking at her and I gave her a small smile..

A:"Uh… hey… hi me?"

I giggled and noticed how she looked beautiful. She wore an off the shoulder green dress and her hair was in a bun with a braid across the top of her head.

E:"You look beautiful"

A:"Thank you! You look beautiful… I mean more beautiful… not fuller…" Why was she so nervous?

I laughed again forgetting how funny my little sister could be, but I wonder what was bothering her…

E:"Thank you" I said with a smile, I looked at the crown and started talking to her again "So! This is what a party looks like…It's been so long…"

A:"Uh yea… um it's warmer than I thought…or is it just me? Don't you think it's hot?"

What?

E:"Uh yea…" Something caught my attention…what was that smell…?" What is that amazing smell?"

We sniffed the air at the same time realizing what it was.

E+A:" Chocolate!" we said excitedly at the same time and giggled, Anna gasped and I knew she was about to say something but were interrupted.

"Your Majesty, the duke of Weasel town"

DW:" Weselton!" the duke was angry over the butler mispronouncing the name, I found it kind of funny. "Duke of Weselton your majesty" he walked closer "As your closest trade partner it's only fair I offer you you're first dance as queen." The man was short with huge glasses and ears, I'd spoken to him before and he was quite annoying and something about him made me feel uneasy. He spun in a circle and made some strange dance moves, when he was done he vowed and his toupee almost fell off! I heard Anna gasp and saw her cover her mouth to not laugh at him. I snorted and covered my mouth too, I quickly cleared my throat as he rose.

E:"Uh… Thank you. Only I don't dance…" I had the best idea ever. "But my sister does!" I said as I motioned to Anna beside me. She laughed but the duke grabbed her by the arm.

A:"Wait what?"

DW:" Hmm Lucky for you…" A:"Oh I don't think…!" but he'd already dragged her towards the dance floor.

I waved to her and she gave me a look of disbelief, she'd get me back eventually.

E:"Sorry!" I saw them dance in the distance and I had to do everything in my power to not roll on the floor and laugh my soul out. I saw the duke jump and dance all over the place. He then dipped Anna and she glared at me I just laughed. After a few more minutes other guests came to talk to me. As I finished talking to a couple, Anna approached me, she looked exhausted. I heard the duke call out to her once more.

DW:" When you're ready for another round come find me!"

E:" Well he was spritely!"

A:" Especially for a man in heels! Oh…" she grabbed her foot in pain, it was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

E:" Are you ok?"

A:" Yea ha I missed parties! Especially with you Elsa! Even though we've been a lot closer since mom and dad died I still missed it… I've never been better!" she said with a huge smile, I loved seeing her happy. Ever since we got close again I realized we needed each other all our life. And from now on I would never shut her out again.

E:" Something's been bothering you hasn't it…?"

A:"Bothering me? What could possibly be bothering me? Ha Elsa you are so funny! Is that our cousin Rapunzel? I'm gonna go get her!"

E:"Anna wha…?" but she'd already walked away. This day was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute… No matter later I would corner Anna in her room and ask her why she was acting so strange there was no way she would evade me for that long.

 **Jack**

I tried to fly back as fast as I could to reach Elsa's party in time. I was missing the most important day of her life! Well so far anyway. I kept getting caught up in hanging out with the children of the world. There were a lot more today than I had expected. Now it was nighttime and I wanted to head back to Arendelle as soon as possible. I wanted to be there for Elsa, no doubt today would be a very hard and stressing day. She could only handle so much. I also had a strange feeling like something wasn't right, I couldn't put my finger on it but I needed to get to Arendelle now…


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

 **Elsa**

Anna was gone for almost an hour. I was starting to worry about her but I couldn't just leave either. I was talking to the Duke of France when I heard Anna's voice once again.

A:"Oh there she is! Elsa!"  
I excused myself from the Duke and turned to my sister who was now in the company of a very handsome young man. He had copper red hair with sideburns, his eyes were green, and he was dressed very elegantly in a white embroidered jacket and white matching pants with black boots..

A:" Elsa uh, Queen Elsa I'm here again…" I noticed she'd let go of his hand and now she was a lot more nervous than earlier. She grabbed him by the arm and motioned him to come closer to be introduced. "Uh may I present to you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

H:"Your Majesty" he said in a very nice formal tone followed by a vow. I nodded and gave him a small smile. Then they started talking at the same time and I figured this boy was the reason Anna was probably a nervous wreck all evening. Sure he was handsome and a nice Prince but something was off about him. My thoughts were interrupted by their continuous chatter however, as I tried to concentrate on what they were saying.

H+A:" We would like uh…" then Anna giggled and Hans continued talking. "Your blessing of…"

H+A:" Our marriage!"

What? I was NOT expecting that. They looked at me with puppy eyes and I didn't have any idea of how to respond. I blinked and shook my head in response. Was I imagining things? Maybe I _was_ going crazy after all….

E:"Marriage?" They nodded and smiled as they cuddled closer together. On one hand they were a perfect couple, on the other hand they acted _too_ perfect. Like too mushy I guess, it made me want to throw up a little. Jack and I weren't like that…wait we weren't even a couple. Ha! I am crazy!

E:"I'm sorry I'm confused…" to put it mildly. I was a lot more than confused, mostly I was concerned. As far as I knew she'd just met him today. You can't marry a complete stranger and hope it works out. They broke their embrace and this time Anna spoke up.

A:"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony…" Hans just looked at her in excitement and joy, he nodded agreeing with her. "Of course we'll have soup roast and ice cream and… wait would you live here?" I couldn't believe this! They're eyes were even wider now.

E:"Wait here?" but Hans interrupted me once again, I was starting to get annoyed…

H:"Absolutely!"

A:"Oh! We could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" They were talking to each other mostly now, in their own "perfect" little world.

E:"What? No!" I yelled but neither one of them heard me.

A:"Of course we have enough room…"

E:"Wait! Slow down!" I said a little louder, finally getting their attention. "No one's brothers are staying here, and no one's getting married." I tried to say that as calmly as possible, but I saw the look in their eyes. They were heartbroken and in disbelief at what I'd just said. Anna was going to hate me for this but I was only looking out for her…

A:"Wait what?!"

E:"May I speak to you…please…alone…" I said glancing at Hans, hoping she'd get the hint but now she was really mad.

A:"No…whatever you have to say…you can say in to both of us." As she said that she moved back to Hans, I didn't realize we were standing so close until she was by his side, clinging to his arm protectively. Fine she wanted to be stubborn? I could play her games too. I shook my head in disbelief and composed myself before continuing.

E:"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

She glared her eyes and Hans just seemed confused and a little hurt by what I'd just said.

A:"You can if it's true love" Was she being serious? What did she know about love? All her life she was able to live happy and not stay locked in her room for the sake of other's safety.

E:"Anna what do _you_ know about true love?" I couldn't hold back anymore, she was really testing me at this point.

A:"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

My eyes went wide, had I heard her right? I couldn't believe she was really saying that. I spent all that time away to protect her and she still didn't get it… She had never forgiven me just as I'd feared.

E:"You ask for my blessing but the answer is no. Now excuse me…" I started walking away but Hans' hand brushed my arm

H:"You're majesty if I may ease you..."

E:"No you may not! And I think you should go…" I started walking towards the door, my tears threatening to spill over any second. I heard a voice in my head telling me it was coming soon now. "The party is over! Close the gates…" I told the guards.

A:"What? No wait!"

I was trying to ignore the voice in my head when I saw the black sand by the door once more. I felt Anna grab my hand, and my glove came off.

E:"Give me back my glove!"  
A:"Elsa please…I want to be happy! We've been closer but there's more to life than this please!"

A single tear spilled and my heart broke into pieces. So I really wasn't enough for Anna…and what came out of my mouth next took us both by surprise.

E:"Then leave…." I hugged myself and hid my gloveless hand. I felt my powers begin to surge at my fingertips. Anna was crying now too. How had we started from a nice fun party to this stupid family drama? I thought we'd gotten past it all. I walked away again, but she kept talking I couldn't make out what she was saying. The voice in my head got louder and louder, it blocked out any other noise outside my head.

E:"Enough Anna…" I said in a louder voice, the guests were now staring. The last thing I wanted was to make a scene. _IT'S TOO LATE ELSA I'M COMING FOR YOU NOW!_ I was gasping for air and was glad to see the door was closer.

A:"What are you so afraid of?!"Is all I heard Anna say. I turned around and yelled back.

E:"I said enough!" but as I turned a blast of ice hit the floor and making a wall of dangerous sharp spikes around me. Everyone gasped and moved back, no one outside the castle knew of my powers for fear that other kingdoms would close their trade or business with us. Now they all knew. I was hyperventilating, looking around and everyone's eyes held fear.

A:"Elsa…"

But it was too late, I was running out the door to the front patio of the castle, I pushed the doors open and there was a lot of people waiting outside. They all started cheering my name and clapping. I kept running through the crowd when I almost ran into a woman holding her baby.

"Your Majesty are you alright?" I shook my head in response, I felt trapped and like there was no way out this maze. I took a few steps back when I felt myself run into the fountain, I looked back and it was frozen, the water spurting out made into dangerous sharp icicles. The doors of the castle opened again and the Duke of Weselton walked out with some guards.

DW:" Stop her she's dangerous!"

E:"No please! Stay away from me… stay away!" but another blast flew out of my hand and almost hit the duke. I could have killed him! I needed to leave right now. I could never come back. I started running and heard Anna call after me. I couldn't stay, I kept running until I made it to the fjord. Wait how was I going to get across? I heard someone get closer, I turned and saw that it was Anna. I took a step back and felt the water freeze under me. I didn't even think, I just picked up my dress and kept running, the water turning to ice with every step I took. I made it across and kept running, I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away and be alone someplace where I couldn't hurt anyone ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

 **Jack**

When I got to Arendelle everything was crazy! I mean literally, people were screaming and yelling, and it was snowing. That was the weirdest part honestly, summer had just begun in the small kingdom and now it was snowing? I knew only the people in the castle knew of Elsa's powers and besides me and the other guardians, no one else had that knowledge as far as we were concerned. If she was behind this drastic weather change I needed to find her and ask what had happened. I arrived at the castle and flew to her room but she wasn't there, I flew all over and around, not finding a single trace of her. Where was she? I was flying through the front courtyard and saw one of the fountains was frozen, the ends making deadly and sharp icicles. I overheard some guy talking, he had sideburns and reddish hair, and some guards were talking to him.

G:"Prince Hans what do we do with all the citizens of the kingdom? It's getting colder by the minute!"

H:"Princess Anna ordered us to care for them, have everyone stay inside the castle and distribute as many blankets as you can. Gather wood as well, if it gets colder we'll need to build fires to keep everyone warm. The princess appointed me to be in charge and I won't fail her, as her fiancée…"

Whoa I'd heard enough. Anna had a fiancée? She'd never talked to guys outside of the castle, this Prince Hans had probably just come to the coronation and that's where they met. But why had she appointed this fool to be in charge? Another Guard came to him and stroke up another conversation.

G:" Your majesty we saw the Princess go towards the North Mountain what shall we do?"

H:"We'' do nothing yet, that's probably where the Queen ran off to. We'' discuss this is a more private setting, we still need to plan a way to stage her little 'accident'…"

No I couldn't let them hurt Elsa, why was this guy so desperate in getting rid of them? Well at the moment I needed to find Elsa first, I knew where the North Mountain was so I headed in that direction. I was glad to hear Anna had gone after her, but if I saw her I'd tell her everything I heard and how Hans would try to kill Elsa at any moment's notice. I began to fly something by the fountain caught my eye. I flew towards it and realized it was black sand, handfuls and handfuls of hidden under the thin layer of snow on the ground. It had been years since we'd seen any sign of Pitch, no doubt he'd found the perfect time to strike. Everyone in town was terrified of what happened with Elsa, her little storm didn't necessarily scream "safety and love" either. I flew to the edge of the forest and decided to contact the rest of the Guardians. I shook my snow globe but a sharp wind knocked out of my hands. Were Elsa's winds getting stronger? I was about to pick it up when a black crow knocked it out of my reach once more. What the hell was going on?

 _It's too late to save her Jack… you're already too late…._

Pitch!

I flew for the snow globe and was finally able to get it. I called the Guardians and North answered.

N:"Jack! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

J:"Never mind me! Pitch is on the move! Elsa had an accident during the coronation, I'm on my way to find her she ran away. I was about to call you guys when one of Pitch's crows knocked the globe out of my hand. I heard his voice telling me it was too late to save her…" as I said those last words, a lump grew in my throat. I'd promised Elsa I'd always be there for her, that I'd keep her safe and I failed her…

N:"Jack you need to find her, if she's alone she'll be more exposed to Pitch attacking her. I'll call the others and we'll see you in a week to discuss this issue."

I nodded and put the globe back in my shawl, afterwards I was on my way towards the North Mountain, and I'd never actually been there so I had to go back to the castle to find a map. There was still chaos in town but at least most of the people were at the castle being taken care of. A lot of them were inside the castle and some were setting up camps and lighting fires in the courtyard to keep warm, those were mostly the guards though, as far as I could tell. I flew into Elsa's study and saw Hans was walking out. Seeing him made me furious, I couldn't stand him! He wanted to kill Elsa for no reason, probably to be king if anything. I would do anything to give him a good beating but right now I had to stay focused on getting to Elsa. I walked in the study and was happy to see a huge map on the wall of the kingdom, it made it easier to find the North Mountain. After about an hour of studying the map I realized that it was well past midnight and I needed to get going soon. The flight to the mountain would take me the rest of the night and I wanted to bring Elsa some food, how was she planning on eating in the middle of nowhere? I went to the kitchen with those thoughts and looked around for something to bring to Elsa, the cooks were now resting probably, and the whole castle was silent except for the howling of the wind outside. The storm seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. I decided to grab some bread and some fish soup, although it would get cold by morning, we could probably build a fire to heat it up or something. I also grabbed some fruit and filled up some containers with water. I needed to get going soon before the storm got stronger. I flew out one of the windows and was on my way, I would keep my promise to Elsa, and I wouldn't fail her. We could fix this together, and I realized it was time for me to tell her how I felt, I'd stalled those feelings long enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

 **Jack**

I reached the mountain as the sun was beginning to rise, I was completely exhausted but at least I'd reached her. If she came here to be alone it worked, no one would dare come up the hill by foot, except for Anna but it was her sister we were talking about so it made sense. Now if she didn't want to found that would have been harder. As I reached the mountain I saw that on the side Elsa had built an ENOURMOUS ice castle. I couldn't believe my eyes at all, even I couldn't pull of something so breathtaking and grandiose. It was two stories high at least, with a grand staircase leading to it and turrets and balconies from what I could see. I could only imagine how beautiful the inside was. I flew towards what appeared to be the main entrance and knocked on the door. I was shocked that the doors opened on their own, but I walked in without a care. I just wanted to talk to Elsa, to see her and hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. To tell her how much I loved her, ever since we met and-

E:"Jack…? Is that you…?"

Her voice distracted me from my thoughts, but as I lay eyes on her, I'd never been as astounded as in this moment. She looked so beautiful, she was glowing. Literally. She had her hair in a braid, which hung over her shoulder. Her dress was a light blue color and it hugged her beautiful curves like a glove. Her dress had a beautiful train that sparkled like diamonds. Her dress also had a slit on one side and I could see her heels were made of ice as well.

E:"Jack are you alright…?" Oops I forgot that I was here to talk first and admire later my bad…

J:"Never mind me Elsa." I dropped my staff and ran to hug her. She clung to me, and I felt her body shake. She was crying. She needed this. She needed me and I wasn't there to help her. "Elsa I… I'm sorry. I wasn't there to help but whatever happened we can get through this alright?"

E:"Jack I… There's so much that happened. I'm so glad you're here!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and I just held her. After a few minutes she pulled away, her crying had now managed to slow down but I could tell something was on her mind.

I grabbed her face and stared into her beautiful eyes, the way her thick black lashes outlined them. By now her face was tear stained, with a few stray tears still falling. I wiped them from her face and as I was almost done when one more tear fell and I leaned in and kissed it away. I pulled back, afraid of how she would react.

J:"I… I'm sorry that was rather umm…."

E:"Jack it's ok…"

She put lay her palm against my cheek and I leaned into it, she grabbed my hand and brought it to her waist. I pulled her closer, no space between us now. I leaned in until our lips barely touched.

E:"Jack ever since I met you I felt as if I'd known you my whole life. I couldn't stop thinking about you and every time you left I felt like I was missing a part of my soul…"

J:"Elsa when I laid eyes on you, I swear you were the most beautiful thing I'd laid eyes on and every day after that you manage to take my breath away. Your beauty and kindness, the sacrifices you've made. I've never felt anything like this. You're a part of me now and I'm never going to let you go…"

She was in tears once more but these were tears of joy, her eyes had a shine in them that I rarely ever saw in her. I put my other hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. When our lips met I felt my heart explode, they were just as I'd imagined them. So soft and sweet, she tasted like strawberries, and I couldn't get enough. Our kiss intensified and she ran her hands through my hair, the hand I had on her waist was now on her leg and I pulled it up so she'd wrap it around me. In this moment, I couldn't believe how I was able to live without her all my life.

 **Elsa**

Our kiss was the best thing I'd had, I'd dreamt of it since I'd met him and now it was really happening. He had an arm wrapped around my waist while my leg wrapped around him. My arms tangled in her soft hair and his other hand behind my neck, as if he couldn't deepen our kiss anymore. Our kiss grew, it went from something sweet to something more, and his lips were soon travelling down my neck. Where his lips met my skin it felt like fire, and I wanted more. He let go of my neck and he grabbed my other leg and picked me up. I'm not sure how but I felt my self be pressed up against the wall. He'd stopped kissing my neck and he was running his nose along my collar bone, back up to my lips and then back down. This made me shiver and he pulled him closer, urging him to kiss me again. His lips were soon on mine once more, our tongues dancing and I bit his lip. Suddenly I felt him tug at my dress, and I realized we'd probably gone too far….

E:"Jack…" I tried to say it in a stern voice but it came out as a moan. Ooops."No wait…"

J:"What's wrong…" he said breathless, I almost gave in again but I couldn't, I wasn't ready.

E:"It's not that I don't want you please don't think that it's just … I don't think I'm ready for that yet…"

He put me down and gave me a small peck.

J:"Neither am I to be quite honest… I think it was just the heat of the moment." He said blushing, he was so cute… How was I able to live without him? I should have told him how I felt sooner.

E:"It's alright I was just afraid you didn't feel that way towards me…"

J:"Princess I feel honored you're even interested me. I love you Elsa…"

E:"And I love you Jack. Always…"

J:"Always…"

He hugged me in his arms and I'd never felt safer. However we needed to talk about why I ran away and why I was at this ice castle…

E:"Jack we need to talk I… a lot happened when you were gone… "

J:"I kinda figured but first how bout some food? I brought fish soup, water, fruit and some other stuff. I figured we could build a fire but umm I'm not so sure anymore" he said with a small laugh.

E:" It's ok thank you for the food we can build a fire it's totally ok, we can talk while we eat."' I was actually starving and I couldn't remember when the last time I had food was. Probably at the coronation, I couldn't remember.

After we got a small fire started, we heated up the fish soup and it filled the castle with a delicious and tangible smell. My stomach growled loudly and all I could do was blush and look away. Jack found it hilarious and started laughing loudly. I just smacked his arm and gave him my best sad face. He instantly stopped and came to hug me, but I hurled a snowball at him and he just gave me a peck on the lips. That small gesture sent a course of electricity through me and I couldn't help but wonder if we'd gone further earlier how amazing it…

J:"I think the soup's ready, come on Princess" he grabbed my hand and I made a small table with two comfortable chairs for us to sit and discuss the mess I'd gotten myself into.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16**

 **Elsa**

After I told Jack everything about the coronation and then what happened with Anna at the party I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He was too serious, too quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have told him everything, he seemed to have gone completely still after the whole black sand bird issue. Why was that such a big deal? Sure it was kind of odd but Jack was lost deep in thought, I was a little scared of his reaction. If he even did react to what I'd just old him…

E:"Um Jack…? Is everything alright?"

He just stared at me. He had a look of anger and concern at the same time. It was rather unnerving.

J:"Elsa do you remember that night you met the Guardians? And how I told you about Pitch?"

I swallowed hard, although it had been almost four years since that night, Pitch's name still gave me a shiver down my spine. I just nodded and kept listening to what Jack was saying.

J:"That black sand is like Sandy's dream sand, only it belongs to Pitch. It means he's going to attack soon. I need to talk to the other Guardian's about this. We need a plan, Elsa it may be time for you to fight along with us… do you think you're ready?"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were wider than the moon by now. I had just left my kingdom to fend off on its own and he wants me to take Pitch down? No I couldn't do it. What if I made things worse? What if I ended up hurting the other Guardians? What if I hurt Jack…

E:"Jack no I can't I… I'm not ready I…

J:"Elsa you can do it. I know you can! Just look at this castle! If you can build this I know you can-"

E:"NO! You don't understand how I feel! How it feels to have no control over your own body, you don't know what it's like to be locked away. I sacrificed my whole life to save my sister!" I don't know why I was so angry, I just needed to get all this out.

E:"All you know how to do is have fun! To be carefree and just play all day while I had an entire kingdom to care for! Now they see me as a monster and no one cares about me or how I feel…" I had angry tears spilling over my eyes now. Jack just stared at me in disbelief, a single tear escaped his eye. But I took nothing back.

J:" Don't you EVER dare to tell me I know nothing of sacrifice. I gave my life for my sister, while you on the other hand, cowered and locked yourself away. You had a choice and you decided to hide. And you know nothing of responsibility, a kingdoms is nothing compared to caring for the whole world Elsa. If anyone's spoiled it's you!" He pointed a finger at me and walked towards his staff. My tears were like a river now. His words had hit a soft spot and I knew he was right. I got up as he walked towards the front door and chased him.

E:"Jack! Wait no listen…"

J:"Save it Princess. If that's how you really fell about me then the kiss we shared earlier was a mistake. I was a fool to think you actually loved me as I love you, but I can see I was wrong." And with that he flew away. He was gone. The one person to love me for me left me… I was truly alone this time. And it was all my fault. I ran to my room and I threw myself on my bed. I felt so empty and broken, I pushed everyone away no matter what happened. I deserved to be alone.

 **Jack**

I flew as far from the castle as possible. I couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to tell me those things, what did she know?! She was a spoiled princess who knew nothing of real suffering. I decided to land in the middle of the forest near Arendelle, I didn't see where I was going though and I crashed into a tree. It didn't really hurt though, not as much as what I was feeling on the inside…

I felt something on my face and I wiped it away, realizing it was tears. I had been crying and I hadn't realized it, but could you really blame me? The only girl I'd ever loved had practically spat in face. She only wanted me there to make her feel good about herself and what about me? Didn't I deserve a little bit of love or compassion too? I'd gone through a hell worse than she had, she'd only lost her parents while I'd lost more than that. I grabbed at my hair in frustration and let out a scream. I'd stayed there almost the whole day, I wanted to go back and apologize, I knew she'd said those things because she had a lot to worry about but that didn't justify it. I had every right to defend myself didn't I? I stared up at the moon when night came, it was hallway covered by clouds.

J:"Damn it Manny is this why you sent me to her? To have her for a second and then lose her completely? Can't I get some happiness of my own too?!" But nothing, I got absolutely no response from him. I laid on the ground for what felt like hours, and it probably was that long because I started hearing a strange voice call to me.

P:"Jack Frost?"

After about the fifth call I sat up and looked around, I spotted only a few rocks mounted on top of each other that weren't there before,

J:"Um who's there?"

The rock suddenly rolled towards me and a face appeared, it was a walking, living, rock. I'd really lost my marbles….

P:"My name is Grand Pabbie, I'm a troll and no you are not crazy Jack Frost, I am real and Manny sent me to you. It seems you have a lot on your mind, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

I was a little startled, I knew I could trust Pabbie if he knew Manny but I was still hesitant, although in the end I told him what happened with Elsa.

J:"I just don't understand how she could say something like that, Pabbie I love her more than anything but I guess that's not enough…"

P:"Jack you need to go back and talk to her, she shouldn't be alone if Pitch is near, first of all. And second, anger leads to many things. You were both feeling a lot about what you just told me, but Elsa loves you as much as you love her. Manny has a purpose for you and Elsa together. Your lives are meant to intertwine forever Jack. If you truly love her then keep the promise you made so long ago, but you must decide soon before it's too late…"

With that Pabbie rolled away towards the forest once more. What he said was true Elsa and I needed to talk, really talk. Not just argue and yell and then kiss and make up later. If we were going to make things work we needed to change things. I knew just what I needed to do so I flew towards the castle once more. I could see it in the distance and I willed the wind to carry me faster but suddenly I began to feel really tired. I tried to fight it but sleep seemed like the perfect idea. I felt myself fall to the ground and land on the soft snow, the last thing I remember was his voice saying the words I never wanted to hear.

 _I win Jack, I always win…._


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17**

 **Elsa**

Since Jack left I was alone with my thoughts, I'd been so rude to him. But he was only making things worse. I put my hand on my chest and felt the snowflake he'd given me, and I remembered all the time we'd spent together. The times I felt I couldn't control my powers and he expressed the utmost patience with me. How he'd kissed me with such passion… I needed to find him and talk to him. We both had been wrong and right but we needed to fix it soon. I got off the bed and was about to leave when something black covered the handle. It was black sand. I freaked out and started to back away but I tripped. I felt the sand crawl up my leg and towards my face. It started talking to me, the voice was both high pitched and low, like a mix of multiple people. But it was very calm and soothing and terrifying. I was about to let out a scream when it covered my mouth.

 _Shh Ice Queen, my plan is almost complete. Soon you and I will rule together. Nothing will stop me! Just let me rule your thoughts, let me in that pretty little mind…_

I started kicking and thrashing around hoping to get loose but the sand grabbed my arms and my other leg and pinned me down. I felt the sand that was covering my mouth go down my throat I almost choked on it and I wanted to puke but it kept going and the leftover sand left me alone. I sat up startled, I didn't know why I was on the floor, I just remembered I needed to find Jack and talk to him. I got up and I heard the knocking on the front door… it was probably Jack. It was time to talk to him and apologize for being a jerk. I was ready to let him in, I ran down the stairs but what I saw startled me. It wasn't Jack who came back. It was Anna. I watched her for a few seconds and then she called out to me. I heard a little voice in my head but I ignored it, it felt familiar…

A:"Elsa? It's me Anna…!"

She walked towards the staircase and almost slipped.

E:"Anna?!" I didn't want her to fall, but mostly I was curious as to why she was here. She looked up when I called her name, she seemed startled and confused to see me.

I stepped out of the shadows from where I was hiding with a smile on my face. I'd missed her.

A:"Whoa…Elsa you look different…It's a good different!" she said, and kept looking around the castle. "And this place is amazing…"

E:"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of…" those words reminded me of Jack, and thinking of him brought an even bigger smile to my face.

Anna looked at me again and she began to take a step onto the stairs.

A:"I'm so sorry about what happened…If I'd have known…"

Uh oh… she began getting closer. It wasn't her fault, none of it was. I just wanted to protect her and the kingdom. _Tell her to leave you'll only hurt her…_ said that voice in my head once more.

E:" No, no it's ok, y-you don't have to apologize…" I started walking backwards, trying to get away from her. I didn't want to hurt her again, what if this time I couldn't control myself? "Buy you should probably go…please…" That was a lie, I was so happy to see her. Why was I pushing her away again? I couldn't control my actions, the words came out without a second thought.

A:"But I just got here…" she said in a hurt tone.

E:"You belong down in Arendelle…"

A:"So do you"

E:"No Anna I belong here alone…" I said with a slight chuckle. "Where I could be who I am, without hurting anyone" I leaned against the railing of the staircase on the balcony. Anna just looked at me as if trying to choose the right words to convince me to go back with her. _Don't listen…the people will think you're a monster and kill you if you go back…_

A:"Actually about that…" she'd gotten my attention, I could sense things were about to get worse. She was about to tell me when the front door opened once more and somebody was talking, or counting numbers. Wait counting?

E:"Wait what was that..?" a snowman ran in the room.

O:"Sixty! Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He waved a small, branchy arm at me and kept running to Anna. Something inside me stirred, I remember making Olaf but he was alive…

E:"Olaf…?"

O:"You built me… remember that?"

E:"And you're alive?" This day just crazier as it went first talking black sand and voices in my head, now I'd made a living snowman?

O:"Um y- I think so..?" He opened and closed his little hands, probably thinking I was dead serious. I looked down at my hands, realizing my power was far stronger than what I originally thought.

A:"He's just like the one we built as kids…"

E:"Yea…" I looked at them, and felt so happy. Maybe I could go back to Arendelle and make things right. What happened had been an accident after all. _They tried to capture you and turn you in… they called you a witch and said you were dangerous…_ I could hear Anna say something but the voice in my head was louder. _And if you lose control? Remember last time you hit her? What if this time it's her heart…_ I gasped and walked further back.

E:"No…I can't… Goodbye Anna" I turned and wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't be near her again.

A:"Elsa wait!"

E:"No I'm just trying to protect you…"

A:"But you don't have to protect me I'm not afraid!" I ran up the stairs and I could hear behind me saying something but I couldn't hear it all. The voice kept drowning her out, it got louder by the second.

A:" ...You don't have to keep you distance anymore…For the first time in forever we can fix this had in hand…You don't have to live in fear… I'll be right here" We'd reached my room, the sun was setting. She needed to leave. I turned to her.

E:"Anna…Please go back home… your life awaits…go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"

A:"Yea but-"

E:"I know you mean well…" I put my hands up and backed away further. "But leave me be" I walked to the balcony and I could hear her follow close behind. "Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me…" She tried to grab my arm but I pulled away and ran back inside.

A:"Actually we're not" I turned back to her. What did she mean?

E:"What do you mean we're not?"

A:"I get the feeling you don't know"

E:"What do I not know?"

A:"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow…" she said wincing. _It's too late Elsa you can do nothing to stop the storm inside you…_

E:"What?"

A:"You kind of sent off an eternal winter everywhere…"

E:"Everywhere?!" I saw the snowflakes come down from the ceiling. _Let it out Elsa… be free!_

A:"But its ok you can just unfreeze it!"

E:"No I can't I don't know how…" I started panicking, I ran away to keep everyone safe and I'd still failed.

A:"Sure you can! I know you can…" Her words reminded me of Jack. Jack… where was he? _You pushed him away remember? He doesn't love you as much as thought…_ The snowflakes picked up and began to swirl around us. "You don't have to be afraid"

E:"I'm such a fool I can't be free… there's no escape from the storm inside of me…"

A:"We'll do it side by side… together. We'll reverse the storm together!"

E:" Oh Anna please you'll only make it worse!" I ran my hands through my hair. I was at a loss for what to do. I could go back and fix it, we could do it together. _No you can't you're not strong of…_

E:"You're not safe here…"

A:" If we stick together we can do it…" The storm had gotten a lot stronger, I could barely see Anna. She was getting closer to me. I needed to make her leave. "Elsa we can do it!" _NO YOU CAN'T!_ The voice shouted, I hugged myself again and let it all out.

E:"I can't!" and a blast of ice surged out of me. I heard a small whimper from behind me and saw Anna on the floor. Suddenly a blond guy came running through the door.

K:"Are you alright?" he was really concerned about Anna but who was he?

A:"I'm fine…" She said in an angry voice.

E:"Wait who's this? It doesn't matter you have to leave and get away from me…"

A:"Wait I know we can fix it together"

The castle was crumbling, just like my soul. Why couldn't she understand there was no fixing this?

E:"How? What power do you have to stop this winter?! To stop me…?"

This time the guy spoke up, looking up at the ceiling in concern. _It would be a quicker death…_ What?

A:"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa!"

E:"Yes you are!" I didn't want to kill her but I could at least make her leave. I created another snow man this time it was bigger, stronger. It picked them up and took them outside. Once more I was alone, more than I'd ever been. When Anna showed up I thought we could fix this but there was no hope… I was useless…


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

 **Elsa**

After Anna left the voice in my head kept talking, I tried to tune it out but I couldn't.

E:"Conceal don't feel, don't feel…"

I kept pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do or say. I was in my room when I heard some horse neigh. Now what? I stepped out on the balcony and saw the royal guards. What were they doing here? Maybe Anna sent them as a last effort to make me go back. _They're here to take you prisoner… Show them what you're made of Ice Queen…_

I quickly ran downstairs ready to fight, I heard Marshmallow outside and realized he probably had the whole thing covered. Suddenly I saw two guards bust in through the door. I freaked out when I saw they had weapons. I wasn't really expecting that but lately I wasn't sure what to expect in general. I stayed hidden at the top of the stairs and they looked around.

G1:"Look up there!" one guard shouted and they started running towards me, I ran up the stairs to my room hoping I'd be able to somehow get away. I finally reached my room and they were right behind me.

G2:"We've got her…"they pointed their crossbows at me, they were trying to kill me… _Not if you kill them first…_

E:"No please…" I put my hands up in defeat I didn't want to hurt anyone but the voice said I needed to, I had to kill them and only then would I be free…One of the guards shot and I put hands up defensively. I felt no impact and I saw a wall of ice had formed, keeping the arrow from hitting me. I was in shock.

E:"Stay away!" I shouted while releasing ice onto the floor

G1:"Look out!" one shouted but I started making spiky ice walls all around them. I needed to corner them in order to get rid of them. I shot faster but then they surrounded me. I had one on each side and I was at a loss for what to do. _SHOOT THEM BOTH! Make them pay for all they've done!_

I shot one first, he didn't even see it coming. I had him pinned against a wall while another wall of ice in front of him grew a sharp spike aiming for his throat. The other guard was ready to shoot so I blasted him as well, knocking the bow away. He tried to run but I blocked his exits, I made a wall that pushed him towards the balcony. I kept pushing and he was outside about to fall to his death.

 _That's it! Just a little more… Kill them!_

H:"Quee Elsa!" I snapped out of my trance, it was Prince Hans. "Don't be the monster they fear you are…" I realized this was all wrong…I was gasping for air, and I had stopped attacking the two guards. What was wrong with me? I'd almost killed two innocent men…I looked to Prince Hans but he looked at one of the guards and he ran towards the guard. I heard something snap and I looked up with a gasp escaping my lips. I ran so I could avoid getting hit with the falling chandelier but I tripped and hit my head on the floor and I blacked out.

 **Jack**

I woke up surprised to see that the sun was beginning to set, I rubbed the side of my head and felt something wet on it. I felt it and it was blood, I don't know what I'd hit my head on but it had been hard. My head was beginning to throb. I was lucky to be immortal because it would heal quicker, it still hurt pretty badly. I touched it again and winced a little. Wait a minute I was supposed to go somewhere…I needed to… find… a girl…

 _Elsa…_

Elsa…ELSA! I needed to talk to her… I needed to fix things between us. I got up and I was a little dizzy, probably from the hit I'd gotten but I needed to get to her as fast as possible. I called the winds to lift me, I began to fly just not as fast. I was still a little lightheaded, but after a few minutes it seemed to pass. I began to fly faster and faster, by the time I got to her castle it was completely dark, no moon in view. She was probably asleep, but I'd wake her up. I'd lay by her on the bed and kiss her neck, her lips and run my hands all over her soft skin… However when I reached the castle I saw the balcony on her room was destroyed, the stairs that led to it were as well. What the hell was going on…? I flew into her room and saw the chandelier was on the floor shattered completely.

J:"Oh no…" tears started forming in my eyes, threatening to spill. "Elsa!" I flew all over the castle but there was no sign of her. Had pitch gotten to her? I went out towards the front of the door and saw there was footprints on the snow. Someone had come for her, but it was more than one person. Maybe it was Anna but if she left alone then it couldn't have been her. I looked around the castle one more time and then I decided to go back Arendelle. If someone came to take her away that's where they would most likely take her to. I flew back towards the town as fast as the winds could carry me, and I felt as if they weren't fast enough. In a matter of hours I saw the castle in the distance and it was a lot colder than the last time I'd been there. Snow was beginning to fall once again and the wind was starting to pick up a little bit. I was close to the castle when I saw a blond guy riding a reindeer holding a girl in his arms, they were probably trying to get out of the cold too. I kept flying and I finally reached the castle. I looked through the windows and saw Prince Hans sitting in the dining hall with the other dukes and dignitaries, I couldn't hear them so I blew a little gust of wind and it opened up the window slightly.

H:"Everyone please!" He motioned for them to sit and they did, but they still argued. Some about what to do with the Queen. Other's on how they could get her to stop this winter. Most of them wanted to execute her thinking it would end it all. Hans was one of them

H:"Look first I'll go to the dungeon and talk to her maybe she'll see reason and help us stop this mess. After that she's the kingdoms responsibility. We also need to find Princess Anna, I sent out some scouts to look for her. I'll have the guards inform me when the Queen awakes and I'll see her once she does."

I couldn't let them hurt Elsa, I needed to find her before they talked to her. Maybe there was still a way to fix this. I flew into the castle and down to the dungeon. Her cell was easy to find since there was 2 guards standing in front of it. The issue was how was I going to get inside? Luckily Prince Hans was right behind me and called them both. They were his own personal guards so they couldn't see me and they didn't notice me taking their keys to the cell. Ha I'm so slick…

 **Elsa**

When I woke up it was dark, except for a small amount of light coming from a thin window on the wall it was damp and cold, and the bed was really uncomfortable. I saw I was covered with a blanket, but where was I? I looked around and noticed I was in a dungeon. I was in Arendelle. _You need to leave… You'll only hurt people more, you'll kill everyone…_ Ugh that stupid voice! I couldn't get rid of it but it was right…I needed to leave. I ran towards the window but nearly tripped over my own hands, they were chained. They were completely covered and the more I pulled I could feel something sharp inside poking my skin. I was pretty sure I was bleeding. I looked in despair and looked out the window. All I saw was the fjord was completely frozen, the ships sitting on the ice and it was snowing.

E:"What have I done…?" Suddenly, I heard the door open and gasped at the sight before was anything short of a surprise. It was Jack. In living flesh and blood.

J:"Elsa!" We ran to each other and he held me in his arms, how I wished I could run my hands through his soft hair and along his body. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, it was a small kiss as if we were both not sure we were dreaming. But we soon realized it was real and our kiss got harsh and greedy. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me so close I could feel him even through our clothes. His lips moved to my neck and I was gasping for air. Suddenly he stopped and looked into my eyes. He was crying… my heart shattered and I realized Jack loved me more than anything and I loved him…

E:"Jack don't cry… darling it'll be okay…" I wrapped my arms around him and we sat on the floor crying in our embrace.

J:"I'm sorry I should be the one comforting you…Princess I'm sorry for what I said the other night I… I shouldn't hav-"

E:"Jack its ok I'm sorry I started the whole thing. I don't know what came over me… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… I love you Jack more th… ah!" I felt something stab my heart, something cold and dark. Then it burned intensely.

J:"Elsa? Elsa! Are you alright? What's happening?!" and then the pain was gone, just like that. As if nothing had ever happened.

E:"What? I… What happened? Jack?"

J:"I don't know you just screamed in pain and hugged your chest, Elsa did any more of that sand come near you when I was away?"

E:"Jack I-"but I wasn't able to finish. Someone else was opening the door, it was Hans. He had a small lanterns and he set it down on one of the benches. Seeing him stirred anger in me, it was his fault I was back here, couldn't he see I was endangering everyone?

E:"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded, taking a few steps closer to him.

H:"I couldn't just let them kill you…" He was obviously cold, I could see his breath as he spoke and he wrapped his arms around his shivering body.

E:"But I'm a danger to Arendelle…Get Anna!"

H:"Anna has not returned…"

I looked back towards the window. She was out there somewhere, she had no idea about how to survive during the harsh winters, what if she was lost? What if she was dead…?

H:"If you would just stop this winter. Bring back summer…Please!" He begged…

J:"Elsa you can do it. I know you can…"

I had forgotten Jack was there and how Hans couldn't see him. I looked back to Hans. The walls inside of me breaking down once more.

E:"Don't you see I can't…?" I didn't know who I was answering, probably both of them. Couldn't they see how much I hated having this power? I was having a conflict within myself. One part believing I could and the other one tearing me down. Hans sighed realizing there was no hope… "You have to tell them to let me go!"

H:"I'll do what I can" and that was all it took. This was it. I was going to be executed. Nothing could change their minds, I was a monster in everyone's eyes. I felt my shackled begin to freeze but it wasn't me, it was Jack. He was trying to freeze them until they broke.

J:"No you are not giving up, I know you can do this Elsa. We need to get you out first come on help me." We both us=combined our powers to freeze the shackles but it was a lot harder than we thought. The room started freezing around us too, there were icicles forming on the ceiling.

J:"Here just start pulling!"

Again we both pulled and froze the shackles, but then we heard the guards outside and they saw me trying to break out. They were pounding on the door, trying to bust in but it was frozen now too. We pulled harder and then we saw the room start to shake.

G1:"It won't open!" one of them shouted. The support on the ceiling gave way and fell as they ran in. At the same time I felt the shackles break and Jack was flying me out of the room and as far away as he could go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch 19**

 **Jack**

I flew with Elsa in my arms bridal style, but at one point the storm she'd caused began to get worse. I decided to put us down and we began to make a run for it. Shielding ourselves as from the storm, our vision was terribly blurry and the wind kept knocking us down.

E:"Jack I… You have to go! Save yourself! I don't want you to get hurt…" I couldn't leave her, I would never leave her side again.

J:"No! I'm never leaving your side again. We can do this come on! We gotta find your sister!" That seemed to put her at ease somewhat and we kept running. The storm kept getting stronger and stronger, it shoved us from side to side, it was so hard to keep our hands intertwined, but we managed. In the distance, I saw something approaching us it was a dark tall figure. I thought it was Hans at first but then I realized it was Pitch. I couldn't let him near Elsa, I would protect her at all costs. I turned to her and gave her a long hug.

J:"Elsa listen to me I need you to run please! Just trust me and run until you're somewhere safe and I'll find you. Run, now!" She just nodded and gave me a light peck on the lips, she ran and when I turned back Pitch was gone. Just like that, there was no trace of him. I began to panic and headed the direction Elsa went but the vision was so poor I could barely see my hands in front of me if I held them up to my face. I didn't give up and I began to shout her name. I needed to find her no matter what.

 **Elsa**

I didn't know what was wrong but something told me to trust Jack, so I ran like he told me to. I didn't know where I was going, and it was almost impossible to run in the storm _But you caused it my dear, and you will never be strong enough to stop it._

E:"Ah! Get out of my head!" but the voice only sent me a huge headache and I fell on the floor. After a few moment it was over and I kept running, I felt so lost, it was like I'd never find my destination. I turned around deciding to go and try to look for Jack, when a dark figure in a coat approached me and called my name.

H:"Elsa! You can't run from this!" It was Hans, I gasped when I first saw him but then tried run. I didn't care, I couldn't fix this, and I couldn't stay. All I could do is grant Anna her wish of marrying this Prince and hope she'd be fine without me.

E:"Just take care of my sister!"

H:"Your sister?! She returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said the YOU froze her heart" No I couldn't have I… I was trying to protect her to leave so I could never harm her again… _Your little outburst seemed to have killed her after all now she won't be such a bother to you…_

E:"No…" I shook my head and raised my hands in disbelief.

H: "I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice and her hair had turned white…"

I remembered the trolls when I was younger, telling me if I froze her heart, there would be no hope…

H:"Your sister is dead… because of you!" he said, confirming my fears, I'd tried so hard to keep the only person who'd been there all my life safe. I'd failed, I'd failed my parents, my kingdom, myself, Anna… I felt my body hit the ice cold floor but I didn't care. I wanted to die then and there. _You're about to get your wish…_

 **Jack**

I was trying to find Elsa, I even tried to shout her name but it was useless. She wouldn't be able to hear or see me. But I was determined, and I kept looking and looking for her. After what felt like hours I heard a loud whooshing sound from behind me and then everything stopped. Literally, the snowflakes froze in place and I could see everything. I saw Anna in the distance with some guy running towards her, I had no idea who he was but I didn't care. I saw Anna run and noticed she was headed for Elsa and Hans. Who was now about stab Elsa who was on the floor shaking. I started to fly, not even realizing it.

J:"No! Elsa!" but Anna was faster somehow and as Hans was about to make his deathly blow, Anna got in the way and completely froze. She was now an ice statue, holding her hand up, protecting her sister. Hans was startled, Anna's hand had managed to break the sword into hundreds of pieces. Elsa looked back startled and saw her sister.

E:"Anna!" She rushed to look at her sister and she began to shake in sobs again. She was talking to Anna once more but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I flew closer and saw Elsa weeping, my heart shattered with her. Anna had never given up on her sister, no matter how much she shut her out, she was always there willing to help her and love her, and welcome her back into her life. She threw herself on Anna's frozen body and kept crying, since no one could see me I put my hand on her shoulder. I wasn't sure what else to do, but Elsa kept crying. And I soon felt tears sting my eyes, I cried too, and I saw others around me do the same. One was the guy who was running to Anna, who had a reindeer with him, and a talking snowman. On a normal day, this would have been the strangest thing I'd see but today, we'd lost someone close. Anna was like a little sister to me, and losing her hurt me as much as it hurt Elsa. We stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, I felt awkward standing there and I began to walk away when I saw Anna change, he skin color was beginning to come back. She was alive!

And Elsa noticed too. She screamed with delight and hugged Anna as hard as she possibly could. I just looked at them, a smile on my face.

The snowman spoke up with a huge smile on his face. Well this was certainly the weirdest day of my life…

O:"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

E:"Love will thaw…" she said trailing off. "Love…Of course!" She started too like around, her eyes shining brightly with hope and a huge smile on her face.

A:"Elsa?"

E:"Love!" She made a movement with her hand and the water began to thaw. Everything around us began to melt. The sun started to shine, the sky was blue once more. We were lucky to be standing on a frozen ship or we would have all drowned.

A:"I told you we could do it!" said Anna. I felt awkward staying here and began to fly off when she called my name.

E:"Jack?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20**

 **Elsa**

Jack was starting to leave, I'd forgotten he was there and until I realized that love was the key, I forgot he even existed. He loved me, Anna loved me, and that was all I needed.

E:"Jack?" I called out to him and he turned around to look at me, I ran to embrace him and he held me in his arms. Where I belonged.

O:"This is the happiest day of my life, and quite possibly… the last…" said Olaf, I turned around, letting go of Jack and he was starting to melt into a huge puddle.

E:"Olaf! Hang on little guy…" with a swirl of my wrist, Olaf was whole and he had a small cloud over his head, something to keep him cold and alive when it was hot in the summer.

O:"My own personal flurry!"

I saw the guy who was with Anna look at me questioningly, Anna introduced us and his name was Kristoff. He obviously liked Anna but he asked me who I was embracing and Anna piped in to answer.

A:"It's Jack Frost! You gotta believe in him to see him. So try it!"

He did as was told and after a few minutes I think it worked, he blinked his eyes a couple of time and then squinted.

J:"Does he have white hair and a shawl? And he's holding your hand, standing right behind you." I looked at Jack who smiled at me in response. He was unusually quiet…

Anna ran to Kristoff, distracting me from my train of thought, she put her hand in front of him to hold him back and I saw what they were looking at. It was Hans trying to get up and rubbing his jaw.

H:"Ugh Anna?" he asked in confusion. "But she froze your heart…" he seemed more disappointed than surprised, I knew I was right to forbid that marriage…

A:"The only frozen heart around here is yours" and with that Anna walked away, leaving Hans at a loss for words, but unexpectedly, she turned and punched him so hard he fell overboard! I couldn't help but laugh, Jack and Kristoff were laughing too, and it was so unlike Anna to be violent that we couldn't help it. I knew that things would be better now, I had Anna back and safe. Jack was by my side and I couldn't help but wonder what could ever go wrong? _You'll see soon Ice Queen. You'll learn…_

 **Jack**

All day we'd been out in the courtyard, the gates to castle finally opened up once more to all the people of the kingdom and best of all. Elsa had turned it into an ice rink! I had to leave to care for the children of the world however, I left a white rose on Elsa's bed, as a sign that I'd be back to see her tonight. I was glad things had been fixed, she had an air of confidence around her that I'd never seen before and I loved it. Her eyes shone bright with happiness and joy, there was fear within her anymore. I was sad to leave her but I had a job to do, and I'd already neglected the children for almost two days, I needed to get back on my feet. I also needed to contact North, him and the other guardians never showed up, and it wasn't necessary for them to do so anymore. Yet knowing them they'd still show up to see if everything was alright. I did need to tell them how I'd had two encounters with Pitch and that I was worried for Elsa's wellbeing. She practically had mastery and skill over her powers far more than I ever had. She surpassed me in many ways, but her emotions tended to get the best of her and we needed to find a way to get past them. All day these thoughts were in my mind, and my duties came to an end for the day, I returned to Arendelle. I'd longed to be in my beloveds arm's, I'd grown used to being around her so often that one day apart from her was quite difficult, I could only imagine how hard it would be if she never accepted becoming a guardian…

I quickly put those thoughts out of my head and kept flying towards the castle, I could see it in the distance and I saw the sun was just setting. I decided to give North a call and tell him of the events of the past few days.

N:"Jack! I'm sorry we are not there. Bunny was having some issues with the eggs and we just fixed it. We should be there by morning." He said in his thick Russian accent, and I laughed, glad to hear they were still on their way.

J:"Well that's good to hear, a lot has happened since I last contacted you guys…" I told him of everything that happened, well except about me and Elsa. Technically we weren't in a relationship. Maybe I could ask her tonight…

N:"Well Jack it's good you were there to help the Queen. As for Pitch we need to come up with a plan, his attacks are beginning to be more constant…"

We talked for a little more before we both left, they needed to get ready for the trip here and I wanted to see Elsa. So I flew as fast as I could to spend the night with my Ice Queen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch 21**

 **Jack**

I reached Elsa's window after the sun had just set, I saw a few of the guards and maids cleaning the courtyard after the day's events. Some citizens were still walking home after a day of fun with their Queen. I was glad to see they accepted her for who she was instead of lashing out. She had been through enough already.

When I approached her window she was dressed in her blue dress still and holding the rose in her hand with a huge smile on her face. She was stroking the soft petals and I just watched her for a while. The sight of her making my stomach turn to knots and my knees wobble even though I was flying. After a few more minutes I tapped on her window and she looked up, already knowing it was me outside her window. She ran to the window and opened it. I flew in and scooped her up in my arms, burying my face in her neck. Loving the scent of her hair and the feel of her skin. She was addictive, I just couldn't get enough of her, and I never would be able to. She made me feel like no one else had before.

E:"Jack! Oh I missed you…" She ran her hand through my hair and I set her on the ground. No longer able to hold back I ran my lips from her neck to her cheek and then just brushed them past her lips. She gave a slight moan of disappointment from me not kissing her. I kept moving to the other side of her neck and I kept going to her shoulder. She was intoxicating, her skin was softer than silk and she smelled of lavender.

J:"Elsa I can't get enough you, you're so amazing…" I then kissed her lips, loving the way they felt against mine, so soft and sweet like honey. No better than that, and our kiss deepened. Our need for each other growing and growing. I picked her up bridal style and set her on the window seat. She took my shawl off and I ran my hand up the slit of her dress…

 **Elsa**

We were on the window seat of my room, his body on top of mine and his hand running up under the slit of my dress. I soon took his shirt off and was startled to see his body so sculpted under those clothes. He was so beautiful… I couldn't stop running my hands over his chest, and he kept kissing my lips, my neck, my shoulders…

J:"I love you Elsa…" he said, suddenly stopping, and a little breathless. We both were but I was ready for him, the events of the past couple of days made me realize I couldn't afford to waste time and I wanted Jack more than anything.

E:"And I love you Jack…" We just stared into each other's eyes and I felt his breath, I needed to feel his lips on mine once more. I sat up as I kissed him and then I moved us so I was now on top of him. I began to undo and he held my hand and looked into my eyes once more.

J:"Are you sure…? I won't be angry if you say no. I don't want to pressure you Elsa…"

E:"I want you Jack, more than anything. What happened to Anna made me realize I couldn't waste my time and I want you…"

J:"I want you too…" I pushed him onto his back and kissed him again, he started slipping the dress off me when suddenly we heard a knock on the door. It was Anna.

A:"Elsa! Are you there?! Me and Kristoff want to talk to you!" she kept knocking on the door consistently. She had just ruined my time with Jack but I couldn't tell her what I was doing.

E:"I'll be right there! I'm getting ready for bed!"

J:"Oh you most definitely are…" I smacked him for his comment, but I had to admit I was a little angry at Anna for interrupting

J:"Ouch! We better get fixed up and answer the door before she busts down the door. And we wouldn't want her to well umm…"

I just laughed and kissed him.

E:"Well you're right, she'd be a little um… taken back."

J:"That's an understatement." He said as he got up and put his shirt on.

I took my dress off and ran to my closet to put on my nightgown. Jack just smoothed out his hair and laid back down on the window seat. I smoothed my hair as well and put on a little bit of face powder on my neck. It was red from the kissed Jack gave me.

J:"I must say Princess I had no idea you had a wild side.." he said with a wink. I shot a snowball at him and hit him square in the face.

J:"Hey!" he said as I laughed and opened the door.

A:"Finally! Geez Elsa you took forever… Oh! Hey Jack! I didn't know you were in here" she said with a smile while she dragged Kristoff with her. I had to say, although she had just met Kristoff, I liked him. He was nice and sweet and he loved Anna. I could see it in the way he would look at her and he'd risked his life to save her and her sister.

J:"Hey Anna! Long time no see!" he walked up to give her a hug then he moved back to my side.

E:"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? I'm really tired Anna it's been a long day…"  
I heard Jack stifle a laugh and I elbowed him in the ribs, I wanted to continue what we'd started later but it probably wouldn't happen tonight.

A:"What's so funny? And oh! We wanted to tell you something!"

Kristoff looked a little nervous but I had an idea of what he wanted to ask.

K:"Umm Elsa I was uh wondering… If… um… Well you see I love Anna and well… umm I would like your permission to court her properly…"

I was actually expecting a marriage proposal but this time I approved. Kristoff was so selfless and caring that I knew I would never be able to find a better suitor for Anna.

E: "Of course! Kristoff! And thank you for taking care of Anna out there in the forest, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for that…"

K:"It's ok your majesty, I love Anna and I'd do anything to keep her safe." Anna just looked at him and smiled, and I smiled too. My sister had someone to keep her happy and I did too, well we weren't official yet but maybe we could talk about that in…

E:"Please call me Elsa" I said with a smile to which he nodded.

A:"Well we'll leave you guys now, nice to see you Jack! Goodnight!"

E+J :"Goodnight!" and with that they left. Leaving me and Jack alone once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch 22**

 **Jack**

I really wanted to talk to Elsa about us becoming an item, but how was I going to bring that up? We'd almost had sex sure but that was different from being in a relationship. We stood there in silence, and it became a little awkward but I manned up and broke the silence.

J:"So uh… What happened with Anna and Hans? I thought they were engaged?" maybe that could get us to the topic of us.

E:"Oh! Well it's a long story really but here I'll tell you." She said and sat on the bed and she patted the spot by her and I sat listening to the story. After she told me, I was no longer surprised at why she had punched him so hard, I would have done the same or probably worse…

J:"I can't believe he told her no one loved her! And well yea I would have beat him to a pulp Elsa I would never say anything like that to you…" And it was true, I would never hurt her like that, I loved her. Seeing her in pain felt like a thousand knives stabbing my chest, like I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried.

E:"I know Jack and well…"

J:"Wait there's something I want to ask you…"

E:"What is it?" she said, a little too excited which she noticed, since she blushed a little bit.

J:"Elsa I love you and I was wondering if you would also like to become my girlfriend…" and before I said anything she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. After a few seconds she let go and looked into my eyes, I couldn't get enough of her eyes…

E:"Yes Jack…" she breathed and I pulled her in for another light kiss, and that's when we heard the small clock in her room ding. I couldn't believe it was already midnight!

I caught her trying to stifle a yawn, so I picked her up and she gave a small yelp of surprise.

E:"Hey! I want to talk I'm not tired…" *yawn*" I swear." She said but I wasn't convinced.

J:"Princess you need your sleep, you have a kingdom that needs you remember? Don't worry I'll stay with you the whole night. I promise." I said as I laid her on the bed.

I got under the covers with her and she had her back towards me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and slipped the other one under her head. Then she turned around and was now facing me. God she was gorgeous!

J:"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Elsa…I can't get enough of you. And I would never get tired of just looking into your eyes…" She blushed lightly at my comment, but I meant every word of what I said.

E:"You're so sweet and I feel the same way I'd never grow bored of running my hands though your hair or kissing you or just lying in your arms like this." As her words trailed off I kissed her once more, not with the same passion as we had earlier but it was a kiss so soft like a whisper yet I could feel my love for her course through my body. She was the one for me and I thanked Manny for giving her to me every day.

 **Elsa**

 _I was sitting in the garden at the castle and it was summer, the colors of the flowers were bright and beautiful. Their contrast against the grass was stunning, I would never tire of looking at them. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I knew who it was instantly._

 _E:"Jack!" I screamed with joy while wrapping my arms around his neck._

 _J:"Hello princess, I've missed you…" and he leaned in to kiss me, I met him halfway and our kiss was so sweet and tender. His arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer and my hands running through his hair. He was so perfect, so beautiful and kindhearted and cold…_

 _Wait a minute. Cold? I opened my eyes and he was freezing, like Anna had, with his eyes being the last to turn ice cold. The look he was giving me pleading and telling me it was my fault. I had frozen him and ruined things once again. I was on the ground sobbing. When suddenly I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Jack! No longer frozen, healthy and alive. I threw myself at him but he pulled away quickly._

 _E:"Jack what's wrong darling? I thought I'd lost you! God I love you!" and I kissed him once more but it wasn't the same. He wasn't responding so I pulled away and looked at him._

 _E:"W-what's wrong…? Did I do something wrong…?"_

 _J:"Elsa it's over, I-I'm so sorry but… I found someone else. Someone who's not afraid to be who she really is. I'm sorry really I am I hope you understand…" and a girls with dark hair and blue eyes came out from behind him. My heart felt like it had been shattered to a trillion pieces and nothing could mend it._

 _E:"Jack… no I promise I'll change! Please!" I was on my knees begging him not to leave but all he did was pull away._

 _J:"I'm sorry… goodbye Elsa…" and he walked away. I laid on the ground and cried. At one point I stopped and I just stayed down, feeling numb and cold. Like my life had just ended… And it began to snow. The voice in my head suddenly began talking. I hadn't heard it in so long I forgot how terrifying it was._

 _"I'm closer than you think Ice Queen. You'll be mine soon enough and your Jack will be long gone…."_

 _And with that I screamed, something stabbed my heart but it felt like it went deeper and then everything went black…_

J:"Elsa! Wake up! Elsa!" I heard Jack yell and I sat up, and I felt my body shake.

J:"What's wrong? No don't cry just take deep breaths come on in? I breathed in "and out" I let it out and felt my body spasm from crying so hard.

E:"Jack I-I froze you in my dream and then you were fine but you left me for someone else and I heard a voice saying it was going to take you away…" the tears came harder, Jack just held me. Somehow he'd managed to pull me onto his lap and he cradled me until the tears ended. I felt so confused, who was after me and why was that voice in my head so much? Little did I know this was only the beginning of my torture…


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the late update guys! I've been very busy this week but thanks to all my followers! I'm glad you like the story so far! Keep sending reviews they really help!_

 **Ch 23**

 **Jack**

I was really worried about Elsa after last night, she was screaming so loud, like she was in pain or like, I don't know. I just didn't want anything to happen to her, so when the Guardians arrived I was overjoyed. I finally had some back up to help me out with Elsa. I had a strong feeling that the nightmare she'd had was all because of Pitch, and I had no way to help her besides comforting her. I was the first one up that morning, she slept in my arms, a feeling I couldn't tire of really, when I heard a tapping on the window. I could see through the glass that it was Tooth, her bright green feathers giving her away instantly. She had a strange look on her face, maybe conflicted or a little concerned. Then I realized that being in bed with Elsa is probably what she was concerned about and I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't told them about me and Elsa yet but there's always a first for everything…

I got up as slowly and quietly as I could, but Elsa still managed to stir and wake up. She looked at me and smiled and then stretched herself to wake up.

E:"Good morning handsome." She said with a smile.

J:"Good Morning Gorgeous we seem to have some early visitors." I said and nodded towards her window. She saw it was tooth and smiled as she got up to open up the window to let her in.

T:"Good Morning your majesty. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" she said with a quick glance at me.

E:"No! Good morning Tooth! And please call me Elsa. We were just getting up, feel free to come in. Are the others with you as well?"

At that moment Sandy flew up to the window with North and Bunny floating on his sand cloud behind him. They waved and we waved back as Elsa stepped to the side to let them in.

E:"What brought you guys here today? Are you all hungry? We can talk over break-"

J:"Um Elsa I called them here to talk about what happened in the past couple of days and the stuff you told me about seeing Pitch's sand remember?"

E:"Oh…" she looked a little hurt that I hadn't told her but I hadn't really had the time in defense. "Well let me just get ready then Jack can you take them to the dining room? And when you're done please come back, there's something I must discuss with you." That last part made me cringe a little bit, knowing that things were probably going to get a little scary when I came back to the room…

 **Elsa**

I couldn't believe Jack hadn't told me the Guardians were coming, especially because it was of all the problems I'd caused lately… Then again, I hadn't seen him much up until last night, so he probably hadn't had much time to really talk to me. I went into the bathroom to take a short bath and get ready water felt so good and refreshing on my body. I needed to relax, so much had happened over the past week, it was insane. I felt myself begin to fall asleep and welcomed the feeling but I felt something pull on my leg. I sat up in alarm, fully awake and ready for whatever it was, but there was nothing.

 _Elsa keep this up and Jack will leave you, you're going crazy! Get yourself together!_

I shook my head and I felt myself being pulled under the water, something wrapped itself around my arms and legs, I couldn't fight it, I felt my lungs scream for air. I was drowning. Is this what Jack felt when he died? And suddenly I broke water and gasped for air but something was still holding me. I looked down to my limbs and it was that black sand again. I started to scream for help but it covered my mouth. Then I saw him leaning against the wall. He was tall with black hair slicked back, and yellow eyes. That was probably the scariest part of him, his eyes. They weren't yellow like flowers or birds, they were yellow like when one gets sick. They pierced my body and saw straight into my soul and no matter what I did I couldn't look away.

P:"Hello your majesty…" that voice, it was like the one in my head but far more terrifying. His voice was deep and menacing. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your bath time but this couldn't wait any longer. My name is Pitch Black, although I go by other names such as the boogeyman, and I'm here to discuss some… issues with you.' He said flashing a smile which exposed his pointed teeth. He was wearing all black and had a long cape trailing behind him. He walked closer to the tub and I tried to cover myself but it was difficult with these thing holding me.

P:"Now, I need you to do something for me and in turn I won't kill anyone you love." My eyes widened at his statement, what could he possibly want from me? "I want you and me to become a team, let me take over your body, and together we can rule the world! Think of it, you still as queen and me as your king. You are quite stunning your majesty…" he said as he caressed my face with his bony hand. I was disgusted and I began to fight the sand holding me down.

P:"Resistant I see… well maybe that dream I sent you last night wasn't enough to show you what I'm capable of…" He blew some sand into my face and I was suddenly taken to a dungeon. I saw Jack being chained by his hands and someone was whipping him.

E:"Jack NO! Please! Leave him be!"

J:" This is all your fault Elsa!' *whip* "Ah! You should have taken Pitch's deal *whip* I HATE *whip* YOU!" and I was back to the bathtub once more. I felt the tears pour down my face and my whole body was shaking.

P:"Huh seems I got through to you. Now imagine how bad your precious sister would have it if you don't agree…" I screamed but it came out muffled, now I was furious. I wanted to tear him limb from limb. "Now your majesty would you like another vision?" but I shook my head, I was panicking at those words. "Good now I'll let you talk, and see if you take my offer." The sand was removed from my mouth and I was about to scream but that would alert someone and I didn't want someone to suffer because of me…

E:"Listen I… I need a few days to think this through…I'm not denying your offer just let me have some time to get used to the idea of what I'll become…" I knew Anna would be disappointed in me, she'd think we'd be able to fight this together, and Jack. Oh Jack… I might lose him over this but if I deny it I'd lose him anyways and I'd rather him hate me than get hurt.

P:"Alright, I'll give you a week. Don't you dare try to double cross me or let your boyfriend get in the way. You know how that will go, I WILL find out if you betrayed me" And with that he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 _See you in a week's time my sweet…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24**

 **Jack**

Elsa was taking longer than usual to get ready. I had been in her room for almost 30 minutes and there was no sign of her. I wanted to walk in the bathroom and see if she was okay but I was pretty sure that would be inappropriate or rude. Well I'd already seen her semi-nude but outside of that specific situation she was a very shy and proper girl. After a couple more minutes she finally came out fully dressed. She looked beautiful as always. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on a button up cream colored shirt and a ball gown like burgundy red skirt. It was casual but she still looked stunning. However she had a strange look in her eyes, she seemed scared or like she was trying to hide something.

J:"Hey beautiful you ready to head down?" I said as I pulled her into an embrace. Her body tensed against mine, as if she didn't want me to hold her.

J:"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

E:"Nothing I'm just…tired that's all and a little upset with you for not telling me the guardians were coming to see us. Why did you tell them Jack? You could have at least consulted me about letting them know what happened with Hans and the storm…" She was hurt by what I'd done, I could see it in her eyes.

J:"Elsa I only told them about Pitch, like the times you told me you saw the black sand and how it caused you to freak out. You can tell them the rest of the story. I'm sure they just want to help, don't you trust me Princess?"

E:"Of course I trust you and I see what you mean but next time just let me know okay?"

J:"I promise I will, there'll be no secrets between us." I pulled her in once more and breathed in the scent of her hair. Today she smelled like fresh roses.

E:"Yea… no secrets…"

 **Elsa**

We headed down to the dining room for breakfast and Anna and Kristoff were there. I was sure Jack had filled them in on the appearance of the guardians since when I walked in there was a lot of noise and four more seats were ready with plates.

E:"Jack have you told them about um… us..?"

It was something we forgot to discuss, it was a rather difficult situation for us to be a couple but I'm sure we could work it out. For the week I had left with him and Anna I wanted to just be happy before completely subduing to the vast darkness I would have to live in for the rest of my existence.

J:"Well n, but have you told Anna? Maybe we should discuss this after breakfast. I'll talk to them first and you talk to your sister. Either way I love you more than anything and we'll figure it out ok?"

He gave me that smirk that on a regular day would make me weak at the knees but today I was processing too many things to enjoy his smile. I just smiled back and nodded as we took our seats.

E:"Good morning everyone! Anna don't eat like that it's not lady like.." She was shoving as many pancakes as she could in her mouth and stopped when I scolded her. She blushed and tried to compose herself. I was a little embarrassed but I love my sister. I needed to spend time with her as much as I could too, I would miss her dearly. Who knew what plans Pitch had in store for me? The thought of it terrified me and broke my heart into pieces.

N:"Good Morning Elsa! Thank you for receiving us on such short notice." Said North with his thick Russian accent and a jolly smile. He wasn't what I expected Santa Claus to be physically but his personality was what you'd expect from the Christmas spirit and it made feel happy to see him like that.

E:"It's no problem at all, you are all welcomed here anytime you need. I understand Jack told you of um… the events of the last couple of day's right?"

N:"Well somewhat, he mentioned Pitch the most and that's what has caught our attention the most. You know our job and to have you as an ally would turn the tide against Pitch tremendously." I simply nodded in shame, not wanting to let on more than what was true. I did feel Tooth looking at me, but she was doing it almost as if she knew something, scrutinizing me to the last detail. It was a little scary, to be quite honest.

B:"Oi mate, why don't ya tell us what exactly happened with Pitch? The times he's attacked you and such. Then we could come up with a plan."

Sandy made a bunch of images over his head, I didn't understand but I assumed he was just agreeing or something. So I told them what happened, the time I saw the sand at the coronation, and during the storm. The whole time I felt like there was a part I was missing but I couldn't remember. There was a hole in my memory. They didn't seem to be bothered by it however.

T:"I think it's best if we don't leave Elsa alone, what if Pitch increases his attacks or does something much worse?"

J:"Well I usually don't leave her alone except for during the daytime when I'm out with the children but he never attacked her then. I think his pattern is random, he tends to attack when she's feeling extreme stress or sadness."

Tooth scoffed at the remark, she probably had assumption about me and Jack but this wasn't the time to discuss it.

E:"Well right now I couldn't be happier. Anna is safe and so is the kingdom and there's more reasons but that's not important. How are we going to attack him? Or know when he'll show up again?"

At this point I was just trying to put on a show, I knew when Pitch would be back and what his plan was, but in order to keep Anna and Jack safe I needed to make a sacrifice, even if it meant giving up my life in order to save those I loved the most.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you all for being so patient! I just got back to school and I have a job now so I've been super busy! ;( I'll post as often as I can I promise. Love you all!_

 **Ch 25**

 **Jack**

The next day I woke up with Elsa once more, I'd managed to convince the other Guardians to let me take the night watch. I'd known her the longest and she trusted me. She actually told them she felt safer with me around, so the decision was made. I wasn't complaining but Elsa had been acting strange. She was really clingy, she wouldn't let me leave her side for more than a few minutes. I didn't mind it at all but she was a proper lady, raised to be poised and graceful. She wasn't used to showing affection and we needed to be careful. She'd told Anna and Kristoff and Anna almost flipped a table. She was excited to hear that her older sister had found a reasonable suitor. We'd told her to not mention anything to the others because things could get rather complicated. Unless Elsa agreed to become a guardian, there would be no way for us to be together. She'd die eventually and I wouldn't be able to cope with that, and I knew she would accept her growing old and me staying the same. Although I would stay, I would be there for her through her whole life.

After an hour or so Elsa woke up

E:"Good morning love…" she said in a still sleepy voice, her hair was all messy and she always seemed the happiest in the mornings.

J:"Good morning beautiful" I responded as I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She returned it with a kiss on my lips and I almost gave into it, but we needed to talk about what we could tell the Guardians.

J:"Elsa wait we need to talk, we need to discuss what and how we're going to tell the Guardians what's going on between us."  
E:"But Jack we already know what they're going to say. We can't be together if I'm not immortal and I'd rather just cherish what I have with you for as longs as I can…"

I wanted to tell her there was a way, that she could become a Guardian and be with me but then someone knocked on the door and interrupted.

E:"Who is it?"

T:"Your majesty it's me, Tooth. I was wondering if Jack is still there, I'd like a word with him."

We exchanged a look and I mouthed to her to let her in. I flew to sit on the window seat so it wouldn't look suspicious and Elsa smoothed out the opposite side of her bed a little, so suspicions wouldn't be raised.

E:"Yes he's still in here, come in Tooth!" She smoothed out her hair and got up to open the door for Tooth.

At once I was concerned, Tooth had a strange look about her as she walked in. I couldn't put my finger on it but it made me cringe a little bit. She kept looking between me and Elsa, as if trying to figure something out. I realized Tooth probably knew what was going between me and Elsa, so I cleared my throat and started talking to her.

J:" Um hey Tooth, what's going on?"

T:"Oh nothing just, I need to talk to you…" she said and looked at Elsa. "Alone, please…" I couldn't avoid the issue any longer so I walked outside and Tooth followed behind me, I gave Elsa one last look and then stepped out the door, towards an inevitable conversation

 **Elsa**

I had a feeling that Tooth knew what was going on between us, and lately I was being a lot more affectionate with him. I wanted to be with him more than anything, to be as close to him as I possibly could before my week was up. After Jack left to talk to Tooth I decided to go and get ready for the day.

I was scared of the bathtub a little bit since my last meeting with Pitch but he seemed a man of his work so I slipped into the water and relaxed. I only had about four days until I left my current life. I was going to spend as much time as I could with Anna and with Jack well… I was ready for him. I wanted us to become one in every sense of the word. I loved him and I knew he loved me more than anything. It hurt me the most to leave him.

Anna had Kristoff, they would marry and live the rest of their lived together but Jack had no one. He had the Guardians sure, but they didn't know him like I did. He'd told me things they never knew about, and I wanted our first time to be special for us both.

As I took my bath I thought of what I could do to make that night special, I was hoping it could work out tonight, I had limited time and I needed to make each moment count, no matter the cost.

 **Jack**

J:"Alrigh Tooth what is this about? I need to leave soon to watch over the children of the world" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Tooth. I knew what she wanted to discuss but I couldn't let her have the benefit of the doubt.

T:"Jack I'm going to ask you straight, and you better answer me honestly…" She said with a grimace.

J:"alright ask away then, I'm open book feathers."

T:"What is going on between you and Elsa? She's always around you making those eyes at you and you offered to keep her safe at night even though you have the most work to do besides me and Sandy. Are you together? Like _together,_ together?

I took a deep breath and swung my staff around before I answered. Truth was I had no idea what say so I was surprised to hear myself just blurt everything to her.

J:"Yes we are together and I know the others and you won't approve but I don't care honestly. I love her more than anything or anyone. She needs me, yea I know she has Anna but even then it's not enough for her sometimes. She has no one else and she's been through a hell of a lot more than you and I have. I'm not going to leave her just because of some stupid rules Tooth."  
Tooth's eyes went wide with surprise, I wasn't used to yelling and much less at a girl, but they needed to know I was determined. I wasn't gonna lose Elsa.

T:"May I ask…why Jack? You've got Jamie. You have plenty of children around the world that adore you!"  
J:"Because Elsa isn't just another child or person, she understands loss and what I've been through. She understands what it's like to be an outcast. I don't want to lose her too…"

T:"What do you mean Jack? Her too?"

J:"There's something I never told anyone, there was someone else before Elsa. I lost her a long time before I became a guardian and I don't want to lose Elsa like I lost her…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch 26**

 **Jack**

T:"Jack what are you talking about?" asked Tooth, a look of confusion and intrigue on her face. I had never told anyone of her before. No one knew, not Elsa, not any of the Guardians. Not any of the people that were a part of my family when they were still alive.

J:"It's a long story Tooth and no one knows or knew about her. She meant everything to me, until I met Elsa…."

 _It was a hot summer day, Emma and I decided to go swim in the lake before supper. The weather was very humid and the cool lake water would be refreshing. Emma started getting too far ahead of me and I called after her._

 _J:"Emma wait up! You need to stay with me!" I said with a small laughter, I knew I wouldn't lose her but it was better to be safe than sorry._

 _Em:"Catch me if you can Jack!" she said and took off in a sprint. I chased after her until we reached the lake and that's when I saw her. She was washing a dress against a slanted rock and humming some song, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful, like a goddess or a siren from the old legends we'd hear from travelers. She had dark brown curly hair and milky skin. When she saw us our eyes met and hers were a startling shade of green. She looked to be about my age, maybe a year or so younger, but I had never seen her before. I needed to know her name, where she came from…_

 _*Splash!*_

 _Em:"Come on Jack! The water's great!" yelled Emma as she started splashing me with water. I laughed at her and took off my shirt and jumped in, splashing water all over her in the process._

 _Em:"Hey who's that girl over there?"  
J:"I don't know, I've never seen her around here. Maybe she's just passing by…"_

 _Em:"I'm gonna go talk to her!"_

 _J:"No! Emma wait!" but she was already halfway to where the girl was. I swam after her but she seemed to be faster than me. By the time I reached her she had already struck a conversation with the girl._

 _J:"I am so sorry about my sister Miss, she's a little obnoxious at-"_

 _Em:"Hey! For your information big brother, her name's Esmeralda. Second off, she's my new friend!"_

 _Esmeralda…what a beautiful name…I heard a small giggle that sounded beautiful to my ears._

 _Es:"It's alright, Emma's not doing any harm. She's a very sweet and funny girl. I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name however."_

 _I couldn't help but stare at her, she was absolutely stunning._

 _J:"Uh…Jack. My name's Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile. "I don't think I've ever see you around here however, are you a traveler miss?"_

 _Es:"Please call me Esmeralda, and well I'm a sort of traveler. I'm a gypsy from France, I came here in hope of finding a new home. You see my family was killed not too long ago and I have no one…"_

 _I couldn't help but feel bad, I had no idea what France was but I heard of gypsies. They were rumored to be a sort of witch, and thieves. They weren't welcomed here but she wasn't a thief, she was a lonely girl who lost everything._

 _J:"It's alright, we won't tell anyone you're here. You're secret is safe." I said and it was true. After a few more minutes, Emma and I left to go back home. The sun would set within the hour and we needed to get out of the forest before that. That day I had been the happiest boy in the world, and the next day I would find her again. I wasn't going to leave her side._

T:"And what happened to her Jack?" asked Tooth with tears welling up in her eyes.

J:"I kept meeting with her in secret, Emma never came with me because I'd tell her I was going to go scouting or hunting or something. She hated that kind of stuff. She showed me her home, all these cool plant remedies her mother had taught her. She lived in a little abandoned cabin in the woods, it was very remote. No one would find it if they weren't looking for it. She had a beautiful black mare too, very spirited that horse was. After about a month she'd told me she had feelings for me and that she felt she needed to tell me because she could see something was going to happen to her soon. I told her she was being silly but that I felt the same towards her. We kept meeting for about two more weeks. Every day I saw her we'd go swimming or I'd take her hiking through the forest. We had long talks together, I never got tired of her presence. One day it was the middle of the night and I had this… feeling you know? Like something wasn't right. I got up and took a drink of water when I heard shouting outside. I walked out and people had torches, and were headed towards the lake. I assumed someone was trying to ransack our village or maybe there was a pack of wolves or something. I ran after them and when we reached our destination I became terrified. One of the villager was holding Esmeralda accusing her of witchcraft. He said he's seen her kill an animal and drink its blood. I knew it was a ridiculous thing to say but I couldn't object. I just couldn't do anything, they burned her at the stake Tooth. I didn't see it but the next morning there was a lump of dirt where she was buried. I have never forgiven myself for that night. I let her down and I won't do the same for Elsa. I love her more than anyone, and I won't lose her her too."

Tooth stood there dumbfounded, but I knew I'd gotten through to her, once she was on board, everyone else would be right behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and all the followers! It means a lot to me that you guys really like this story :D I'm thinking of uploading another one but it would be a Padme/Anakin AU type of story. What do you guys think? Let me know and I'll start planning it! Enjoy this chapter!_

 **Ch 27**

 **Elsa**

I had just finished getting out of the bathtub when I heard my bedroom door open. I tied my robe around myself and walked out of the bathroom to find Anna sitting on my bed humming some song.

A:"Hey sis! Whatcha up to? Jack told me to tell you he was leaving and he'd be back tonight for his watch. I was thinking we could do something fun today. Unless you're busy in which case we can-"

E:"I'm never too busy for you Anna" I said with a smile. I sat next to her on the bed and put my arm around her. "What did you have in mind we do? I was thinking we could go into town to get some chocolates and then maybe build a snowman…"

A:"Yes that's perfect! I'll meet you in an hour! I gotta tell Kristoff where I'll be and get ready and then we can head out." She said with a huge smile from ear to ear.

E:"Alright I'll see you in an hour then!" and with that she left.

I went to my vanity where I sat and brushed my hair, I put it in a messy bun and a few stray curls framed my face. Then I was making my way over to my closet when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I staggered back and fell on the floor, knocking some perfume bottles as I fell. It was a sharp cold pain, like a cold knife had just stabbed me, and there it was. THAT VOICE.

 _Three more days Princess… your transformation begins now…And in three days you'll be mine once and for all!_

I felt the pain get stronger and stronger, it spread throughout my whole body like a disease. I couldn't scream, it was so intense all I could do was gasp for air. My body convulsed on the floor violently. I gave a loud gasp and the pain suddenly stopped. I was still gasping for air however and I felt cold, you figured it would be normal since I have ice powers but this cold came from within my chest. I ran to my vanity mirror and opened my robe and what I saw terrified me. On my chest, right above my heart there were thick, black veins that seemed to get longer and darker the more I stared. I wasn't ready to be part of Pitch, I wanted nothing to do with them but I had no choice. If I was going to save my friends, my family and my kingdom, this was a necessary sacrifice and I couldn't avoid it no matter how hard I tried.

I tried to cover the protruding veins up with some make up but it didn't do a very good job. I decided to wear a high neck blouse, autumn was well underway now and no one would question my choice in fashion. I finished getting ready and walked out to meet Anna. She was ready waiting at the front door of the castle. She was so excited I have no idea how she kept herself from not bouncing all over the place.

A:"So how are you and Jack doing?" she asked after we'd made the long walk to the small candy shop in the village. I giggled at her question. Despite everything that was going on, I still wanted tonight to be special between me and Jack but I wouldn't let Anna know that.

E:"Well as you know he's the first man I've been interested in, but I think it's going rather well. He's very sweet and kind and loving. He's always there when I need him and-"

Another sharp pain cut me off, I fell to the floor gasping for air. I could hear Anna faintly screaming my name but the thumping of my fast-beating heart was louder. Just as before, however, the pain suddenly stopped. I got up, my knees wobbly from the episode I'd just had, and Anna was frantically trying to get my attention.

A:"Elsa! Are you ok?! Please say something!"

E:"Uh… yes I'm… I'm ok…I just… I'm not sure what happened. I think it was all the stress of what's been happening lately. Don't worry I'm ok…"

By now I realized a small crowd had gathered, some looked afraid. Others look very concerned about me, but I didn't care. I got up and me and Anna kept walking, I knew she wanted to ask more about what happened but I couldn't bear to lie to her, or if I told her the real truth it would kill her. I didn't want to hurt her again, not after I'd just gotten her back.

We made our way into the candy shop and it seemed all was well. Anna was back to her giddy self and I felt like I was back to normal. She tasted nearly every chocolate in the store before finally purchasing two boxes. One was dark chocolate covered strawberries and the other was white chocolate with caramel on the inside. I also purchased two boxes, one was half chocolate covered peanuts and half chocolate covered almonds. The other box was also chocolate covered strawberries, which I would use tonight with Jack to set the mood. I blushed at the thought and was glad Anna didn't see, no doubt she'd ask more questions. As we walked out of the store with our purchases I saw my reflection in the mirror, my eyes kept shifting colors from their natural to blue, to a glowing purple, and to pure black. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and shook my head and the color changes stopped. My transformation was obviously going to happen a lot faster than I thought. I only hoped it would be discreet and I prayed that by some miracle I wouldn't regret the decision I'd made.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch 28**

 **Elsa**

When we got to the castle Anna ran off to find Kristoff, no doubt to share her chocolates with her. She had asked me if I was okay with her going and I told her it was fine because I had some work to do. It wasn't entirely a lie but I needed to run to my room first to see if my appearance had changed anymore.

I ran into my bedroom and was a little startled to see Tooth standing there, I knew it was her turn to watch me but she'd never been this close.

E:"Good afternoon Tooth, is everything alright?" I asked a little nervous, maybe she'd found signs of Pitch somewhere in the castle. The thought scared me a little, and I was glad me and Anna weren't home if he'd decided to visit.

T:"Yes your Majesty, everything's fine. There's no sign of Pitch if that's what you're wondering. In fact, I'm here about another matter entirely." She stepped closer and I retreated slightly. I knew she wouldn't hurt me but her stance was a little menacing.

E:"Oh… you can call me Elsa Tooth… and what is it you want to discuss..?"

T:"Jack told me what's going on between you two. Now I can get everyone on board with this relationship if, and only IF, you tell me why you want Jack, and believe me I'll know if your being sincere or not."

I could feel a hint of jealousy coming from Tooth but it wasn't like a girl-against-girl jealousy it was like she was protective of him. Like if they were a family.

E:"I love Jack, Tooth. He's been there for me since I was a young girl, he would visit me every night he could to see how I was doing. Something no one had ever seems to care about. Sure my parents were worried, but not for my well-being. They were worried about them and my sister, Anna was too young to know what it meant to be self-less, and Jack would come and play with me, watch over me. I could talk to him about anything and when I felt I couldn't handle things he'd help me stay calm. He's given up so much for me and all I have to give him is my love. He's like me in so many ways and I feel like we were meant for each other. If you don't find me worthy enough I understand. I've put Jack through hell and back already I don't even know why he's with-"

T:"Stop, Elsa. I've heard enough."

So much fear came out of hearing that statement. I could only hope that she would help me and Jack let the other Guardian's know before I had to leave. I couldn't bear leaving Jack with the burden and pain of losing me and his friends not knowing anything about it.

Tooth walked towards the window and flew away. I didn't know if she'd be back or not. All I could do was hope.

After she left, I locked my window and closed the curtains, then I closed my door and headed towards my vanity. All I had was a small lamp to light up my face, I unbuttoned my blouse and was relieved to see the black veins weren't showing as much as earlier. It would have been hard to explain to Jack why they were there in the first place. My eyes were also back to normal, they were no longer changing colors thankfully, and I wasn't mentally prepared to have a full physical transformation with joining Pitch.

I fixed myself up again and unlocked my window and door, I decided to head to my office to get some work done before dinner. After that I would begin to plan for my special night with Jack…

 **Jack**

I had been so busy today that I hadn't noticed how much the sun had already set, I finished my last snow ball fight of the day and made my way back to Arendelle. I was anxious to see Elsa, I had a feeling something was wrong but, I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Maybe I just missed her, I hated being apart from her for more than an hour. It felt like I was missing a part of me but I had a job to do and I knew she understood. Our love ran deeper than the ocean and I knew it was something that would last longer than the universe. As I arrived in Arendelle, I could see that many of the lights were beginning to go out. No doubt the villagers were turning in for the night. I flew to castle faster once it was in my sight, all of the lights were off except one. The one in Elsa's room, my Elsa.

I felt a little guilty she'd stay up just to wait for me, but was also glad she'd made such a gesture. When I got to the window I knocked first to see if she answered. I saw her silhouette approach the window and when she opened them, the sight before took my breath away.

The room was lit up by candles on her nightstands, some were on top of her vanity and others were scattered among the floor. There was a plate with chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses next to a bottle of wine were in a basket next to that. It was amazing and when I laid my eyes on Elsa, I felt like I'd died and seen an angel.

She was wearing a new nightgown, it was a lacey white material on the top and the skirt was a sheer see-through fabric. It was very tight on her, it showed off her curves beautifully and through the skirt I could see he long shapely legs. She was wearing a white silk robe and the top was very low cut. Her hair was slightly curled and I couldn't help but gawk at her. She looked a sailor's dream, one that I knew I was living in flesh and blood.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch 29**

 **Elsa**

When I opened the window I was so excited I couldn't help but skip towards it to let Jack inside. He had a look of shock and awe at the same time when he saw the layout of the room behind me and when I saw his eyes land on me it was a little unnerving. I couldn't quite place my finger on what I could see in his eyes, there was wonder in them for sure. As if he had just woken up from a dream and was still trying to remember if it was real or if it had been ones imagination. Maybe what I'd worn was a little too much… it was certainly out of my comfort zone and I felt a little overexposed, what if he didn't like it? Maybe he thought that's all I wanted. Maybe…

J:"Elsa… you look… like an Angel my love." He said as he flew in and set his staff on the window seat. I felt a gust of wind around us followed by the closing click of the window. I felt his arms around me and before I realized it, we were kissing. It was a soft kiss, like a whisper in the wind. I broke the kiss first and Jack looked a little confused for a moment so I started explaining.

E:"I think tonight should be special, I bought some chocolate covered strawberries to celebrate us. Some wine too if we want, I want to take care of you tonight. You do so much for me, for the children of the world. I think it's time someone does something for you this time…" I let those words trail off and he gave me a sideways grin, the one that made my heart melt in an instant. I caressed his cheek and he leaned into the palm of my hand, I grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed. This would be a night we both remembered.

 **Jack**

She grabbed my hand and led me towards the bed, she sat against the pillows and motioned for me to lay across her lap. She then grabbed the plate of strawberries and fed me one, I'm not gonna lie it got me excited in some way but it was very romantic as well. It made me happy that she wanted to care for me, she'd always had by listening to me and by being herself, I found something in her that I'd never found in anyone else.

E:"So how was your day today? How's Jamie?"

J:"Well I didn't have a chance to see Jamie today, I'll probably go see him tomorrow, but it was okay. It wasn't too busy. I just set up a couple of snowball fights here and there, blew in a few storms in the towns were a little overdue for them. It was the usual day really, what about you?"

She seemed to hesitate at my question, as if trying to decide what she should would and wouldn't tell me.

E:"Umm well I woke up and went out with Anna to buy some chocolates and I bought these of course, and then we came back and Tooth wanted to talk about… us… and then I went into my office to work for a bit. I've been falling behind in some of the trading treaties we're supposed to be finalizing. I decided to finish those first, then I had dinner and came to my room after to set all this up for you." She finished off with a smile. I wasn't surprised Tooth came to see her, she was like a sister. Had she been in my place I'd have done the same thing probably.

J:"Well it doesn't surprise me that Tooth came to see you, we talked about that this morning too. So what gave you the idea to do this for me Princess?"

She giggled and it sounded like the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard.

E:"I told you I just wanted to do something for you, you spend every day helping and caring about other's Jack. You have needs too…"

I sat up to get a better look at her, I really couldn't believe how lucky I was to end up with her.

J:"You know I often wonder what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you Elsa…" I leaned in and she met me halfway. Our kiss was sweet at first and then she did something a little unexpected. She grabbed my hand and led it up to her hip, I wrapped my whole arm around her instead and pulled her closer. She was on her back now and I was on top of her. Our kiss began to deepen more. Our tongues dancing, and my lips occasionally trailing along her neck towards her collarbone.

I could never get enough of how her skin felt, it was like the finest silk and the softest cotton I'd ever felt. Tonight she smelled like roses and it drove me crazy with desire.

I moved my lips back to hers and we kissed with more intensity than before, I grabbed her leg and she wrapped it around my waist. Suddenly I felt her start to lift my shirt and I broke the kiss. As much as I wanted her, I didn't want her to feel pressure into this. I wanted her to want it as much as I did.

J:"Are you sure about this Elsa…? I can wait, it's ok-"

She placed her finger on my lips, cutting me off mid-sentence.

E:"It's okay Jack" she said with a smile, and I saw a small tear was slipping from her eye. "I want you, there's no one else I'd rather give myself to than you. I love you…" and I kissed her once more. She pulled my shirt off and her hands trailed my chest and they got lower and lower. I'd never felt like this and I knew tonight was one we'd never forget.

 **Elsa**

I couldn't get enough of Jack, I trailed my hands along his perfectly sculpted chest. I went lower and lower and I began to take his pants off when I felt him flip us over so I was on top of him now.

He sat up and I was sitting on his lap, his lips nipping at my ear and then trailing down to my neck. That feeling drove me wild with ecstasy and a small moan escaped my lips. My robe had come off at one point, I'd lost track and Jack's hands were now undoing my dress. I felt the silky fabric slip off and Jack stopped kissing me. I thought something was wrong when I caught him staring at my naked body.

E:"Wh-what's wrong…?"

J:"Nothing it's just… you're so beautiful…"

E:"Oh Jack…" his comment made me blush and I didn't know what to say.

I pushed him down against the pillows and he seemed a little surprised at my aggressiveness. It took me by surprise too to be quite honest.

J:"Princess I didn't know you were so aggressive" He said with a smirk which only sparked my desire a little more.

I giggled and leaned in to kiss him again. His hands were so strong, so rough and when they roamed my body they were as gentle as could be. There was no going back now. Tonight I would be Jack's in body and soul, and I wouldn't want it any other way.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch 30**

 **Jack**

 _I was running through the forest, trying to find the source of the smoke billowing onto the clear blue skies above the trees. The crowd around me was screaming, I couldn't make out what they were saying, all I knew was that I needed to find that source of fire. I kept running until I saw it, a mountain of logs piled up high with a wooden cross in the middle and a girl was hanging from it, I had no idea who she was. She was screaming in agony, by now her dress was engulfed in flames, her head was covered with a sack but I knew beneath it lay a face twisted in suffering and regret. After a few minutes the crowd began to disappear and the fire began to die down._

 _The girl was dead but her body had not burned completely, her arms and face were intact for the fire had not reached them. I wanted so desperately to look upon the face of the poor girl who'd made the mistake of turning to witchcraft. I had nothing against witches, I pitied them for following a lifestyle that would only tear their life from them in the most painful way I could think of. I realized I was alone by now and the sky was beginning to darken, the moonlight would be visible in less than an hour._

 _I took slow steps around the pit of timbers and ashes towards the girl. The forest had become quiet, too quiet. There was usually the rustling of squirrels, or the chirping of the birds. The bussing of a bee or the whisper of the wind but not even that was present._

 _The closer I got to the girl the darker the night seem to get. The dress she'd been burning in was white and it had turned black at the ends and it spread to almost her waist, I was surprised she hadn't burned all the way. I could smell the scent of her burning flesh and I almost puked, it was the most disgusting thing I'd ever smelled, but my curiosity was greater than my disgust. I covered my nose and mouth with one arm and reached out for the sack covering her face, and with one swoop I ripped it from her head._

 _I was not ready for what my eyes were seeing, I couldn't believe this was happening to me again. Her perfect face was bloody, someone had beaten her badly. Her hair was black at the ends and I unconsciously reached out to touch her marred face._

 _J:"Elsa…" I whispered, my voice broke at the end and I felt the angry tears threaten to spill over. Her skin no longer had that perfect silky feel to it, it was rough and dirty from the smoke. "Elsa no, no, NO, NO!"_

 _I hurriedly reached out to untie her arms from the wooden cross she was hopelessly bound to. How had this happened? I'd promised to keep her safe, she had been with me just the night before, who could ever harm her…?_

 _When I finished untying her I cradled her in my arms and I sat on the floor. I rocked back and forth and held her, my tears now flowing like a fresh waterfall. I'd lost my Princess, the love of my life once more. I'd failed her. Nothing mattered anymore, maybe it was time for me to leave too. In a world where Elsa was absent, was also a place I didn't want to be in._

 _J:"I love you… I'm sorry please come back… please don't leave…"_

 _It felt like hours had passed and maybe they had, but I didn't care honestly, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could._

 _E:"J-jack…" Was I imagining things? I looked up and saw she was awake. But how was that possible? I saw her die and had done nothing about it... "Jack… you did this… YOU killed me…." She said in a hoarse whisper. More tears were released from my eyes, I'd let her down._

 _My thoughts were interrupted by her throwing her head back and screaming. This wasn't like when she was being burned at the stake, this was much worse. Like she was constantly being tortured, it was a scream of not only pain but of death._

 _J:"Elsa what's going on?!"_

 _Her body began to convulse and shake violently like something was possessing her. Her hair turned completely black and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She was laying in my arms once more, back to normal. The last thing she said tome was_

 _E:"3 more days…"_

I sat up in bed, gasping for air and sweating. _It was only a nightmare Jack._ I quickly turned and saw Elsa laying on her side, the bed sheets wrapped around her small figure. I quickly began to remember the night we'd spent together. It was my first time with any girl, woman, and I knew it had been the right time. I got to see a side of Elsa I'd never really seen, she'd gone from a sweet innocent and perfectly poised Queen to a seductress, insatiable for us to make love over and over again. I laid back on the pillows and sighed. It had been perfect really, I'd given myself to her in body and soul, I belonged to her now. I rolled over and draped an arm around her waist, which apparently made her stir as well and she turned towards me and wrapped her arm around my neck. I took the time to look at her, to take in how amazing she was. Her hair was messy after our night together, but she still looked stunning. The little light that the moon shone through the window hit her face and her skin seemed to have an ethereal glow to her. I became breathless. It was strange to believe she had me wrapped around her finger, I would answer to every whim she asked of me no matter how insignificant. I couldn't believe the sweet child I'd looked after for years had turned into the woman of my dreams, the girl I wanted to spend every moment of my life with. After a few minutes I felt myself begin to fall asleep once more, and what better way to do it than with the love of my life in my arms. As it always should be.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch 31**

 **Elsa**

I felt the sun shine on my bare back as I woke up, and at first I was startled my back was naked but then all the events from last night rushed into my memories. I had spent it with Jack, I mean I spent every night with him, but last night was our first time having relations. It was the best night of my life so far, and I felt a smile grow on my face as I remembered how passionate he'd been. How his strong hands roamed my body yet were so gentle at the same time. I reached out my arm expecting to find Jack there and was surprised to feel he was gone. My eyes shot open and I turned my body so I could sit up. However that task proved to be a quite painful one, as much as last night had been amazing I hadn't thought of the aftermath. My back and hips were in pain, my legs were a little sore too like if I had just walked up a mountain, no pun intended. I swung my legs over the bed and found my robe was crumpled on the ground. I put it on and went to my vanity and was a little taken back by the sight in the mirror. My hair was a mess, sticking up in many directions and it resembled a birds' nest. I had a few red marks on my neck and a few small bruises on my chest.

E:"Well I think we got a little carried away for our first time…" I said to myself with a grin, I looked down to get my hair brush when I spotted a piece of paper folded in half next to one of my perfume bottles. It had my name on it written in elegant handwriting, when I opened it I instantly knew it was front Jack.

 _My Princess,_

 _I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so serene and beautiful while you were sleep I couldn't dare to disturb you. Last night was the best night of my life, I could never get tired of exploring the wonders of your amazing body my Queen. I'll be back tonight and perhaps we can continue our exploration, since last night you seemed quite insatiable for your first night with a man._

 _I love you Elsa._

 _Sincerely, your Guardian._

I couldn't help but blush at the letter, I had no idea how lucky I was to have ended up with Jack. I clutched the letter to my heart and then put it in the drawer of my vanity. If anyone found it, like Anna, I would never hear the end of it, she'd probably want to know every single detail of my first time. That's something I would never be open to discuss with her, I'm far too shy and reserved for that. Yet last night Jack had awoken in me a passion and desire I'd never felt before. Then again he'd always been able to draw me out of my shell somehow, he kept me balanced and I him.

I got up and headed to my closet when I heard a whisper. I quickly turned around but there was no one there. I picked out a navy blue dress with a white lace boat neck and trim at the sleeves. I was about to step in the bathroom to take a bath when the voice started speaking.

 _My dear you only have three days… and after last night you're going to want to make those memories last… Soon you will. Be. MINE!_

I covered my ears and screamed, "Get out of my head!" but it kept repeating three days. Three days. Over and over again. Then the pain in my chest started, knocking me down to the floor, this time it felt like someone was choking me. I was gasping for air and I began to couch. I brought my hand to my mouth and felt something coming out, it was blood. I wanted to scream desperately. I kept coughing and gasping, I felt like death would have been better than this. It felt like hours had passed and just like the last times it stopped. I could breathe again but I could still taste blood. I wiped my mouth and some got on my sleeve, I was never really afraid to see blood but this wasn't dark red it was black now. Earlier when I started coughing I could swear it was crimson but now it was as black as night, or coal before it was burnt. I felt the tears come rushing out like a flood and I sank to my knees, the guilt and regret paralyzing me.

What have I gotten myself into? Surely there was an alternate solution to dealing with Pitch…but it was too late now. I had made a deal with the Devil himself and there was no turning back. If I had a chance to change that decision I would… maybe if I tell Jack what's been going on…

 _No, no, noooo Ice Queen. Tell your over boy and he's dead for sure. I promise you that and I don't break my promises…._

Suddenly I was somewhere else…

 _I saw Jack fighting Pitch and I ran to help him we were in a clearing and a large storm was beginning to form. He was yelling at me to stop and turn back, to leave and hide. He said he would protect me but I needed to help. I ran but it felt like I would never reach them. I decided to try shooting Pitch with an icicle, I could make out their shadows from afar now but vision was very poor by now due to the storm. I shot the icicle and saw a body drop. The storm was now at a standstill like when I thought Anna died and it scared me. I walked towards where the conflict had taken place and there was a black cape on the floor, some blood was spilled on the snow and the contrast was frightening. I knew I'd hit Pitch by the mere fact his body was under the cape but something kept gnawing at me to look under the cape. I reached and quickly pulled it off the body, the sight made let out a blood curling scream. It was Jack, paler than he'd ever been, his shawl tarnished with a dark bloody mark. I felt my heart sink to the floor and I rushed to hold him in my arms. I kissed his frozen lips and I felt what was left of his breath against my skin._

 _E:"Jack I'm sorry! Please don't leave…." I cradled him in my arms, his life escaping slowly but surely. I felt a hand run through my hair and it was him, more tears flowed but they were of happiness._

 _E:"Hang on Jack! I'll save you, just hang on a little-"_

 _J:"You did this Elsa… It's all your fault…" and his body went limp. I'd lost him forever._

I snapped out of the vision, it left me shaken to the core. I couldn't feel anything yet I felt everything at once.

 _Keep your pretty mouth shut or he WILL pay and that vision will become you worst reality…_


	32. Chapter 32

**CH 32**

 **Jack**

Leaving Elsa after our first night together was one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do. Having her soft silk bare skin against mines, feeling every curve of her glorious body, she was a drug, a beautiful poison. However, I knew I couldn't neglect my duties, I knew the children would miss me if I was gone one day. Not to mention the other Guardians would get suspicious of why I didn't do my daily chores.

So with a heavy heart I forced myself to be ripped away from her body and all I did was leave her a note on her vanity for when she awoke.

Right now it was almost sunset where I was so it was almost time for me to go back to my beloved. As I visited different places around the globe, I kept thinking I should bring something back for her. After the night she'd given me I just felt like it was my turn to spoil her. She'd done a lot of the work when we were together, gosh I'd never seen her lose control like that…

Wait I need to focus, what could I do or give back to her?

After an hour or so the sun finally set and I was free to go home. _Home._

Something I never really had after my family died. Until I met Elsa, that's what she was. My home. The only place I felt I belonged. Sure the guardians were like my family, we were all very close and everything. Yet it was a different feeling, whereas the Guardians were like my siblings, Elsa was my caregiver and lover and best friend. Everything I didn't know I needed.

These thoughts flooded my mind, I almost missed the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

It was perfect, and I knew Elsa would love it just as much.

In case of emergencies each guardian had a small snowflake that served as a portal to anywhere.

I brought it to my face and whispered my destination. The North Pole, I needed some supplies for the night I had planned for me and Elsa.

Tonight I decided I would ask her to be mine forever.

 **Elsa**

All day I had grown so weary, and my little um session with Jack last night wasn't helping. I never realized how tiring making love could be. My hips were so sore I felt I could barely walk, and I was very sleepy. By the time night time fell I was ready to go to sleep, even though Jack wasn't back yet I figured it was for the best. The attack I'd had earlier was pretty bad and it must have shown because all day I kept having people ask me if I was alright and that I looked "a little pale and like I hadn't slept". While the second part was true, the first part was what left me uneasy.

After today I only had two days left to spend as a normal human being. I had realized as I was fixing my hair that my roots where my neck was were turning black. My eyes shifted colors a lot more often, and very quickly. If one wasn't paying attention you'd think you were crazy but I knew better.

After dinner I retired to my room with the excuse that I wasn't feeling well and needed to rest. Anna seemed to question what I'd said but she didn't fight me.

A:"If you need anything just let me know…" is all she said, with such a sadness and fear in her voice. She probably felt like I was trying to shut the world out again. She wasn't completely wrong but I had no choice. If I told Jack that I'd struck a deal with the devil himself he'd flip. Not only that, but Pitch said that if I said anything Jack would pay… _No! Don't think that. Jack will be okay…_

When I got to my room I instantly went to change, I was sick and tired of wearing normal clothes. I just wanted to relax and sleep.

I put on my old nightgown, but as I was getting dresses I once again say the black veins through the skin near my heart. With each heartbeat they grew darker and darker. Then they started showing along other places, first my arms, then my stomach, then my legs. They would pulse with the beat of my heart and just as always, they would disappear altogether.

Until now I had no idea how Pitch had invaded my body, it was like he had poisoned me long before I accepted the deal. How strange…

 _Some things are better left in the dark Ice Queen… All that matters is that soon you WILL belong to me…_

E:"Pitch you may have me as your sidekick but I will NEVER belong to you. You can't mak-"

And a sharp pain cut me off. This time it wasn't just my chest, it was everywhere. It felt like a million sharp and cold knives piercing my skin all at once.

 _Watch it you insolent brat! Or do you want your little sister to pay as well….?_

E:"No! STOP! PLEASE!"

 _Hmm hm hm…That's what I like to hear… here comes your lover boy now… Hope you enjoy your night together._

And I was brought back from the torturous pain.

I was gasping for air, the pain this time around had been much worse. I felt terrible, how could I betray the two people I loved the most? If I said anything to them they would both pay the consequences.

No, there had to be another way to stop Pitch… but how? He was practically possessing my body. Every move I did he already knew about. I needed to tell Jack what was going on, I couldn't just leave him the way I was about to. And Anna… she would be so disappointed in me. She'd hate me yet again…

Suddenly I heard my window open, and after a few seconds I felt his embrace. His lips found my ear and I heard his soft and soothing voice.

J:"Hello my love…."


	33. Chapter 33

**CH 33**

 **Elsa**

E:"Hello Jack" I said with a wide smile forming on my face. He kissed me on the cheek and I turned around, surprising him with a peck on the lips.

J:"I missed you beautiful, I'm sorry I left this morning but you kn-"

I put my finger against his lips.

E:"I know, I understand. Thank you for last night." I said in almost a whisper, and then he let out a short laugh.

J:"No, _I_ should be thanking you. It was the most amazing night of my life. I never knew you could lose control that way your Majesty" he said with a mischievous smile which caused me to blush rather immensely. To which I responded by hitting him in the chest repeatedly.

E:"Shut up! That's not funny!" but he kept laughing and eventually I joined him. After a couple of minutes we calmed down and he started playing with my hand.

J:"I have something for you. It's a surprise, come on before it gets too late!"

E:"Jack! Wait let me grab a cap-"

J:"Where we're going you won't be cold! Trust me Princess come on!" and he pulled me into his arms and we were off.

We flew over Arendelle and all the lights in the town were out. We flew past fjords and the mountains and we even flew past my ice castle. Looking back I had a feeling that's where it all started, I was alone and afraid. Suddenly I started getting a headache and I winced. Jack must have felt it because he began to say something but I couldn't quite hear him.

J:"Elsa? Elsa—you—What's- ?"

Then it went away, it was like I was trying to remember something but I couldn't.

E:" I-I'm fine… sorry I just- I had a strange headache but it's gone." And I added a grin to reassure him.

To be quite honest I was a little worried, I had already had an episode in front of Anna and she'd somehow forgotten about it. If Jack saw it he's freak out and there would be no way for me to not tell him what was going on.

J:"Good because we're here."

I was surprised, it felt like we'd flown for only a few minutes, an hour if you really wanted to push it, but no more than that.

Until now I hadn't really paid attention to our surroundings, and I realized it was a littler perilous.

We were flying over the ocean and it was very warm. I could feel the perspiration on the back of my neck and Jack's own body heat didn't help.

A little distance away I saw a glow, it wasn't coming from the sky however it was like if we were approaching a city. Even then, the glow wasn't bright enough to be called a city, but bright enough to see from a fair distance. When we reached the glow I gasped, the view below me was absolutely breathtaking.

The light was millions of small dots along the shore. Glowing in bright blue and spreading quite deep into the ocean.

E:"Jack, this… this is beautiful!"

J:"Well I'm glad you like it but this isn't all I have planned."

And shortly after that we were on the beach. It was strange to feel the sand between my toes, I hadn't been to the beach since the accident with Anna.

It felt rough and soft at the same time, and then I kneeled down to feel it between my fingers. I don't know at what point I started laughing, but I couldn't contain the joy inside me.

I saw I got my nightgown dirty at the knees but I didn't care. I gathered sand in my hands and threw it in the air and spun around, laughing, joyous. Nothing could ruin this wonderful night…

 **Jack**

I wanted to let her have this moment before I asked the question.

There had been very few moments where I'd seen her full of pure, innocent joy and this was one of those time.

She was dancing and spinning on the sand, throwing it in the air and laughing. In this moment, she was like an angel. _MY angel…_

Suddenly she stopped spinning and called out to me.

E:"Jack come here!" and then she ran off and I chased after her. At first I was running but then I started flying and eventually caught up to her.

She turned to see how far I was and it took me by surprise, I had been so close to her that we ended up crashing and falling in the glowing water.

We laughed and lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. If I could, I'd lay here with her forever, and maybe one day it would be possible… but the choice was hers alone.

Then I had a great idea. I got up and pulled her along.

J:"Dance with me Ice Queen…"

But before she answered I pulled her in my arms and flew towards the water, where our toes barely touched the surface.

We spun and danced, making beautiful pattern in the water. It was like ice skating really and we swayed to the tune in our head. I could have held her like this all night but after tonight I hoped she would be mine forever.

We stopped dancing eventually and I brought her back to the shore where we walked and played in the water for a while longer.

Honestly I was extremely nervous, I knew I wasn't the first man to propose but it didn't make ease my nerves one bit. At one point I let her walk by the water on her own, I needed a second to think and get myself together before popping the question.

I pulled a small box out of my pocket, and no I didn't but her ring, I made it myself. It wasn't anything too fancy, it was a ring with a small snowflake and an ice round diamond in the center. Along the sides of the ring I made a vine like design all the way around. I hope she liked it, maybe I should have done something more elaborate, or maybe I could have just asked North for one, what if she says no? What if she doesn't know what she wants? What if-

And that's when I heard her and ran like a mad man. She was on the floor screaming bloody murder, and her body was convulsed on the ground. When I reached her she was gasping for air and the fear in her eyes was nothing I'd ever seen before. She started scratching at her neck and I tried to restrain her to no avail. She thrashed around like an animal and all I could do was scream her name and that was when she stopped. She looked completely lifeless in my arms.

J:"Elsa…?" I asked with a shaky voice, but got no response. So I picked her up and flew back towards Arendelle and only one thought ruled my mind. _Not her please…I won't lose her too…._


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch 34**

 **Jack**

As soon as I brought her back to the castle the rest of the Guardians were waiting in her bedroom. I'd used the snow globe to tell North what happened and then used the portal to get to Arendelle. I had no time to fly back, Elsa was unconscious in my arms and no matter I did she wouldn't open her eyes.

It took all the strength I had not to lose composure. As I lay her on her bed I almost let a few tears escape my eyes but I needed to stay strong for her.

N:"Jack what happened? What is going on?!"

Then Sandy started making signs asking, no, demanding the same thing. Everyone was freaking out and I could.t handle that at the moment.

J:" Shut up!" I screamed and the room went completely silent, we could even hear Elsa's faint breathing. I had never spoken to them that way but there was too much at stake, too much going on for me to really process.

J:" Listen guys I-I'm sorry but I have no idea what happened. We were at a beach just having fun and then… I left her alone by the water… she started screaming and she fell to the ground. She wouldn't stop thrashing around, and then it stopped and she's been like that since." I stated as I pointed towards her body on the bed. Until now I hadn't noticed that Tooth was examining Elsa closely and shaking her head.

N:"Tooth did you find anything? An injury or something… unusual?"

T:" Yes but it's not good news… here I'll show you." And we got closer to where she lay, I pushed on ahead of everyone else. I needed to see what was going on, and what if this-this fit she'd thrown was going on before tonight? Why hadn't she told me anything?

Tooth pulled down Elsa's nightgown so we could see the spot where her heart would be and I don't think anyone was prepared for what we saw.

Her veins were so dark you could see them through her fair skin, every time her heart beat against her chest a black mark showed up. That's when I noticed other little things in her appearance.

There were dark bags under her eyes, the roots of her hair significantly darker, almost black, her fingernails were purple, as if she couldn't breathe. Then Tooth pulled up the skirt of her gown and the veins were protruding even more.

J:"W-what the hell is this Tooth? What's going on with her?!"

T:"Jack please calm down, I have no idea what this is. I've never seen anything like this, if I knew wha-"

And then we both saw Sandy start to make signs over his head and that's when Bunny piped up. He hadn't said anything up until now and we all forgot he was there.

B:"So what you're saying is this is all Pitch's fault Sandy? Like a possession type of thing mate? Well that just complicates everything…."

J:" No, no wait a minute how did Pitch even get to her? I-I've haven't left her alone since I met her and neither has Tooth! Unless…"

A:"It's not the first time it's happened." We heard a voice say from behind. We turned and saw it was Anna and honestly I had no idea how things could get worse until she spoke up. "We went into town a couple of days ago to buy chocolates and right before we went into the store the exact same thing happened to her. She was back to normal after a minute or so but I freaked out and then suddenly something happened and it was like I'd never seen her convulse like that. I wanted to come talk to her because Kristoff proposed and I overheard the conversation and..." she began to cry, just waterfalls pouring out of her eyes.

I couldn't believe what was going on, if what Anna was saying was true then Elsa chose to hide this from everyone, from me. What I couldn't understand was why. We had always been honest with each other, and being with her, I thought it brought us closer.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and saw it was North, he gave me a look of what I assumed was pity.

N:"Jack we are very sorry… I know how you care for her but-"  
J:" North don't you DARE tell me we can't fix this. I don't care what I have to do but I _will_ save Elsa. I won't lose her too!"

I headed towards the window and stood there for a moment, I realized it had started to snow quite harshly. A storm was on the way, but I would save her from it. Pitch had no idea what was coming for him.

 **Elsa**

It was dark all around me, but I knew I wasn't alone. I could hear humming far off in the distance and I tried to follow it but wherever I went it always seemed to be right behind me.

I became tired of following the voice and I sat down to rest and as soon as I did the humming stopped. I got up and the humming started once again, after I took a few steps it got louder and louder. Suddenly in the distance I saw a bright light, even from here it felt warm and safe…

I walked towards it and the closer I got the more it called to me, the humming became clearer and the voice… I'd heard it before.

No matter how fast I ran it felt like my legs weren't going fast enough, I couldn't catch the light. After what felt like hours I started to run out of breath and I stopped but the light seemed to fade when I did this, just like the humming before. I started running again and the light got even closer, so close I could almost touch it.

When I finally reached it what I saw took me by surprise, so much that I almost fell to the ground.

I couldn't believe this. This was a mistake. This was another nightmare…

"Hello Elsa…."

E:"M-mother…?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch 35**

 **Elsa**

I stood there, mouth wide open, my knees shaking. I couldn't blink or talk or move…

She stood there as I'd last seen her, dark brown hair in its usual bun, her dress was purple. It was the dress she wore when she left with Papa…

"Honey close your mouth it's not polite to stare." She said with a smile as she approached me.

I closed my mouth and shook my head in disbelief.

E:"This is another one of Pitch's nightmares isn't it? Just like with Jack and Anna, any moment now, you're going to die and then come back to life and then the cycle repeats over and over and over again…"

I said as I fell to my knees and hugged myself, At some point I felt my body shake and I realized I was sobbing, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw mother there trying to comfort me.

I leaned into her embrace, not caring if she disappeared the moment I looked up, not caring if the pain of losing my mother was fresh once again.

"There, there sweetheart. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere alright?"

I nodded and looked up, surprisingly nothing happened. She didn't freeze with the touch of my hand, she didn't suddenly vanish. She was still there, her smile bright and warm as it had always been.

"Elsa what's gotten into you? I told you I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here as long as you need me."

E:"Mother I… I'm so confused…" I admitted to her. Whether this was Pitch or my own imagination, I couldn't take her presence for granted. Maybe she could help me sort out this whole mess, or I was already crazy and there was no hope for me.

"I've seen darling, but now tell me everything that's happened all this time. We can get through it together." She said with a smile that only seemed to make the room grow brighter.

But we weren't in a room, until now I hadn't noticed where we were.

It looked like a meadow, stretching quite far in the distance until one saw a wall of trees on the horizon. The sky was blue and all around us were beautiful lilies of all colors. My mother's favorites.

At first we just talked about how beautiful her garden was, and I even asked her why Papa wasn't here and all she said was that he was "indisposed…", her word for him whenever he was away on a trip.

Then I proceeded to tell her everything that happened since I met Jack. She seemed surprised that he had been the one to have helped me control my powers but she didn't seem to have any implications with me inviting a complete stranger to my room every night.

Then again after telling the whole story up to having no idea how I was sitting with her, Jack coming to my room every night was probably the least of anyone's worries at the moment.

She sat there with a pensive look on her face.

I missed everything about her, she always seemed to get this little wrinkle in the middle of her forehead when she was in deep thought, and she always bit her bottom lip on the left side specifically. For some reason this brought tears to my eyes and I realized I was crying yet again. I'd never gotten over her death and all the mess going on lately made me feel like I had disappointed her more than anything.

"Sweetie what's the matter?"

E:"Nothing mom it's just… I… I'm sorry I feel like… like I disappointed you and Papa… I failed as a daughter and as a Queen I-"

"Elsa no! You could never disappoint us! I understand this whole situation with Pitch. I would have done the same in your place. A queen always looks for the best solution, one that will always benefit her people. Even if it means sacrificing herself…."

She was right, I knew I had no other choice to save Anna, Jack, Kristoff, my kingdom… I needed to make this sacrifice. It was the only wa-

"However, "uh-oh "you need to tell them the truth of what's going on. You cannot take this on all by yourself dear. They need you as much as you need them, and you and Jack need to be completely honest if you are to maintain your relationship. I know there are risks but is it worth losing their love, their trust in you?"

Well she was right yet again. Deep down inside I knew I needed to tell them, but I had always been afraid of their response.

E:" But what if they get hurt in the process? Pitch said he'd kill Jack mother. How do I know he'll stop there and not massacre all of Arendelle?"

"There is no greater pain than the feeling of being lied to Elsa. The truth will set you free."

As she said those last words a breeze blew past us, and when I turned to face her once more she was leaving.

E:"Mama wait! I don't know what to do! Please!" I yelled as I ran towards her, never seeming to actually get any closer, and she was walking.

"You always had the answers. I know you'll do the right thing… I'll give your father a hug for you. Tell Anna I love her…" and suddenly she was gone as another gust of wind blew.

E:" Don't leave me…"


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating I have been super busy with school but Spring break is here now so i'll try to post as much as possible this week. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 **CH 36**

 **Jack**

"She's been out for the last 24 hours North! Don't expect me to stay calm! What if she dies?! The black stuff isn't leaving her body its SPREADING!" I yelled in anger, this was unbelievable, all the magic in the universe couldn't bring my Elsa back.

Every hour that passed her hair grew darker, her veins also turned black and were now visible through her fair skin. They seemed to have reached all the way up her neck and down to her arms and legs, it had me on edge to see her like that.

T:"Jack please calm down we can't just wake her up like it's nothing, you heard Sandy. She might go into shock or worse if we do…"

B:"Oi mate, the real problem is how the Sheila got herself tangled up with Pitch. That's the only reason we should wake her up. You weren't involved we you Jack….?"

Bunny was pointing his hairy finger at me, and it took all my strength not to snap it into a million pieces.

J:"Listen here you big fur ball don't you EVER assume anything about me alright? You have no right-"

N:"Both of you stop!" said North as he stepped in between us. I had no idea at what moment we got so close but tensions were high and he was testing whatever patience I had left.

North continued to talk however. "Listen Jack I understand you are worried about your Elsa, but all we can do is wait. Bunny I know you are desperate to stop Pitch. We all are but Jack would have no reason to know about any of this. So far Anna is our only witness and Elsa as well of course. We must wait. It's all we can do."

I sighed, knowing North was right. Waiting was all we co do at the moment and there was no other way out.

Yet I couldn't help but wonder why Elsa had been near Pitch. Or maybe he'd tricked her like he tried to do with us. I still can't help but feel betrayed yet again by her. She had lied to me over and over and over again about what was going on in her life.

I couldn't take it anymore honestly, I loved her more than anything and I had always been honest with her. Why couldn't she do the same?

These thoughts plagued my mind all day, even well into the night.

Some part of my mind however kept telling me hold on, that she had a reason to do this. She just needed to wake up and tell us what it was.

The other Guardians decided to say and keep watch over the town, they thought there was a chance that Pitch would show any moment now and we needed to be ready. They told me to stay with Elsa in case she awoke, no doubt they figured seeing me might make her feel a little better.

I tried to sleep on a small chair next to her bed but it was uncomfortable, first of all.

Second of all, every time I managed to sleep for a short amount of time I had nightmares of Elsa.

She would tell me she wanted more power, more control over her powers and that's why she teamed up with Pitch. Another dream showed her dead in my arms but she was completely covered in black veins like an illness all over her body.

At one point I wondered over to her window and just got lost in thought, the snow sparkling in the moonlight. I saw in the distance Sandy flying around and playing with the children's dreams.

I heard Elsa's clock toll and was surprised to see it was only an hour past midnight.

I went and sat back next to Elsa on her bed. I caressed her cheek and was stunned at how cold it was so I covered her with a blanket.

J:"Elsa… I have no idea if you can hear me…but please, please wake up. I miss you love I-I have no idea what to think anymore. I don't know what to believe. I just want answers…" I said as a few tears escaped my eyes "I will always love you Elsa…" I pulled out the ring I made for her and grabbed her hand. "No matter what happens… remember I will always love you… and if you wake up I want you to marry me…" I slipped the ring on her finger and then wiped the tears from my eyes. I kissed her cheek and proceeded to sit back on the chair once more. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and then rubbed my eyes. I was extremely tired at this point but I needed to stay awake, for her.

I heard a small moan and I thought I was me at first but as I looked up I saw Elsa's hand twitch a little bit. I instantly fell on my knees next to her.

J:"Elsa? Elsa can you hear me?!" I said din a loud whisper, if she was awake or starting to come to I didn't want to startle her.

She moved her head from side to side slowly, as if trying to shake of a bad dream or something. I brushed her hair away from her face and tried to talk to her.

J:"Elsa… It's me Jack. Come on love Wake up… You can do it come on…"

She scrunched up her face a little in disgust and then her eyes began to flutter. In that moment my heart skipped a couple of beats, she was so close to waking up I knew it! She could do it, she coul-

E:"J-jack…?" she said in a small whisper,

J:"I'm here! I'm here Princess…" I said as I moved to cradle her in my arms. I rocked her while she tried to regain her whole consciousness.

E:"Jack… wh-what happened?"  
J:"I don't know Elsa you've been out for almost two days love."

E:"Two… two days? Did you say two days…?" she said

J:"Yes why? Elsa what's wrong?"

She put her hand to her in disbelief, and her mouth was moving rapidly as if trying to make sense of something,

E:"Jack I- you need to leave…"

J:"I'm not leaving, not until you tell me what's going on and until you tell me why this is happening to you." I said as I grabbed her hand and pointed at the dark veins running up and down her arm. Her eyes went wide in surprise and then she looked at me.

E:"I… I can't…" her voice broke "I'm sorry…."

J:"You can't or you won't?"

E:"Don't be like that please just listen!"

J:"No Elsa YOU listen I'm tired of everything alright? Why can't you just trust me? I know this has something to do with Pitch and if you tell me we can get through it together!"

At this point I felt the tears in my eyes threaten to spill over and her were already streaming down her cheeks. I felt bad for yelling at her but I wanted to help her and she wouldn't let me.

E:"I'm sorry Jack…I.." and suddenly she screamed again like when we were on the beach and fell to the ground. Her body convulsing and thrashing wildly on the floor.

J:"Elsa!"


	37. Chapter 37

**CH 37**

 **Jack**

She was having another episode and all I could think of was what I could do to help. Someone heard me however, and I saw Anna run in trying to pull me off Elsa.

I had tried to restrain her body from shaking so violently, I didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was.

A:"Jack! You can't stop this it'll be over soon! Someone help!"

I fell a bunch of hands pull at me a few seconds later. When I composed myself I realized North, Kristoff and Bunny were holding me back.

Elsa kept having the attack, it felt like it lasted for hours and we were all beginning to worry.

A:"L-last time it didn't last this long… it was only a couple of minutes, no more than five…"

N:"There's nothing we can do. We can only wait…"

I felt the tears rush once more, I couldn't believe this was happening and I was helpless to stop it. No sooner had that thought crossed my mind when Elsa went completely still.

She was on the floor motionless and I rushed to her side once more.

I cradled her in my arms and at once felt how cold she was. Normally I don't notice such low temperature, heck I'm the spirit of winter, but this was a different type of cold. Nothing felt so cold except or death…

E:"J-jack…" she said as she opened her eyes.

J:"I'm right here" I said as I stroked her hair "I'm not leaving you…" She blinked and I saw her eyes had gone from a beautiful light blue to black. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I said nothing to her.

Looking back now I know I should have, maybe it could have helped our situation.

 **Elsa**

I had never seen Jack cry before and I hoped I never saw it again. It broke my heart into a million pieces to see him cry, and I knew it because of what was happening. Maybe it was time to come clean, Pitch was coming for me any moment now anyway.

J:"I-I have to tell you the truth. I'm sorry for lying to you this way but if I hadn't then you and the people I care about the most would have… would have…" I felt like I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, instead I started crying and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

J:"Shh it's alright my love. I'm here, it's ok…" he said as he stroked my hair.

E:"He would have killed you Jack and… I know if I tell you this I'm risking your lives. I can't stand to see you or Anna or any of the Guardians get hurt… and all because of me…"

At this point was looking into his eyes. He brought his hand to my face and I leaned into his palm. It felt so soft, so welcoming.

Next thing I know, his lips were on mine and I couldn't help but weave my hands through his silky hair. It was a soft and tender kiss, but I felt his passion burn as bright as mine. He pulled away after a few seconds, no doubt remembering there were others in the room.

J:"Whatever is going on I know we can get through it together ok? You're not alone."

A:"He's right Elsa." Said Anna as she stepped closer to us. "We can do this together. That's what we're here for sis."

Her statement moved me to tears once more and I knew what I had to do.

Deep down inside something told me I should have done this the moment Pitch threatened me, all I could do was hope it wasn't too late to change things.

E:" I'm sorry I've lied to you all. Please understand I felt like I had no choice… Pitch threatened me and I just wanted to keep you all safe…"

B:"Alright Princess spit it out if we're gonna stop him you need to tell us what happened before it's too late."

I nodded at Bunny and I got ready to tell my story.

E:"You see when everything that happened with Hans went down I guess Pitch somehow found me and came to see me…"

After what seemed a long time I told them of everything that happened, even about the voice in my head.

They all stood astounded by what I'd just said, and I figured they probably thought I was insane.

E:"He's coming today to get me and… I have no idea what to do to stop him."

J:"Elsa we'll fight. That's the only rational choice we have but I won't let him take you. If I have to beat him until he begs for mercy I-"

P:"You will what Jack?"

Said a voice coming from behind us. Jack and I turned around slowly and saw him, standing in the shadows near the window. Pitch Black.

P:"I see you broke our deal Ice Queen, but no matter. I'm here to take you unless you want them all dead. Starting with you little sister…." He said as he flashed a deadly smile.

A:"Elsa…" I turned to Anna and saw she was choking, she was grabbing at her throat as if something was trying to suffocate. Kristoff was at her side in an instant and was trying to help but to no avail.

E:"No stop please! I'll go just… leave them alone!"

J:"Elsa don't!"

P:"Hmm a wise decision your majesty…" and he snapped his fingers and I fell to my knees. The pain in my chest began once again but it wasn't very strong. It felt like a hard heavy pounding coursing through my body and it only seemed to get louder and louder.

I could hear Jack scream my name, yelling other incoherent things. It was like I was in a completely different room or under water.

I was terrified but this was the right thing to do. No one else would die because me, not anymore. If this was the last and only sacrifice I needed to make, then so be it.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH 38**

 **Jack**

I couldn't understand what was going. All I knew was this… person wasn't my Elsa.

Her hair was now as black as coal and her eyes went from a serene blue to a dark purple. The veins were now visible all over her body and her gown had turned into a tight black, off the shoulders dress.

J:"E-elsa…?" maybe there was a chance she was still in there, my sweet love. This was all my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone for even a second.

She snapped her head and looked at me, but when I made eye contact with her I saw nothing.

I didn't see the innocent girl I loved, nor the one who sometimes cried in her sleep over her parent's death.

No this time her eyes showed me only one thing: Death.

P:"Now THIS is an improvement!" said Pitch as her circled Elsa and looked her up and down. "Tell me Jack what do you think of your Queen now?" he said followed by a deep laugh that sent chills down my spine.

Everything moved in a blur after that, all I remembered was my fist connecting with the side of Pitch's face and it began.

N:"GET ANNA AND KRISTOFF OUT NOW!"

T:"Elsa NO!"

And I suddenly felt something hard a very cold hit my side, next thing I knew I was on the floor clutching at my side. When I moved my hand I saw a dark liquid stain on my palm and I looked at Elsa.

I couldn't believe it, she'd actually hurt me.

J:"Elsa how…"

E:"I am NOT Elsa any longer! You attacked my Master and I'm bound to protect him!" She yelled as she aimed to me once more. I managed to roll out of the way and out of the corner of my eye I saw North and Bunny trying to fight her off. She was strong however, and I willed all my power for a quick healing.

After a few moments I knew I needed to do something so North and Bunny could catch a break from her.

J:"I'm sorry Princess…" and I blasted her, causing her body to break through the door and hit the floor.

After a few minutes I noticed she wasn't getting up. In fact she was whimpering, I'd hurt her…worse than I actually intended to.

I made my way to her and she attempted to get up. Every time she tried she fell back down, I could hear North and Bunny yelling at me, telling me to stop.

They were fighting Pitch now but I couldn't stop, and that's when I heard her.

E:"Jack…?" and she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me like the times she would wake up crying over her parents, or when she hurt Anna.

J:"Elsa…" and as I reached out to her I saw from the corner of my eye a small movement of her hand. She had managed to form a sharp icicle and she almost stabbed me with it.

I dodged it and with the other hand I grabbed the arm she was using to swing at me.

E:"You insolent boy…I'm far more powerful than you have or will ever be!"

She moved her other arm and tried to punch me and I caught it as well and that's when I saw it.

The ring.

I had forgotten I put it on her while she was unconscious.

J:"Elsa look at this. LOOK AT YOUR HAND!"

She looked at it angrily and tried to shake my grip off her wrists. All that got her was losing her weapons and it only made her madder.

J:"Look. At. The ring."

She glared at it as if her gaze could somehow melt it.

J:"I gave it to you… before all this happened. We were at the beach remember? I took you there because…with this ring… I was going to ask you to marry me…"

This seemed to catch her off guard and she her body relaxed a bit, I think I even saw her eyes flash blue for just a second.

E:"No… You're just saying it to distract me!" and she started pushing against me. Somehow whatever Pitch did to her managed to make her stronger, I had a hard time restraining her and often times she'd almost hit me.

J:"No I'm not lying! I love you Elsa. Look at me!"

She glared at me with her dark purple eyes and if looks could kill…

E:"Why are you doing this?! 

J:"Because I can't lose you!"

E:"I hate you! Do NOT patronize me! I will kill you all and rule the world!"

Somehow she made another icicle and she managed to scratch my cheek with it.

J:"I'm not going to fight you anymore…" I said as I fell to my knees. "I know this isn't you Elsa… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… That's the biggest mistake I ever made…"

She shook her head in disbelief and started to walk away. Then I saw her eyes flash blue once more and she grabbed her head.

P:"Elsa kill him! Now's your chance! DO IT!"

She raised her arm, poised and ready to kill.

E:"I can't… I…I…" and suddenly something sharp stuck out from her midsection. It was one of her own icicles.

J:"ELSA!"


	39. Chapter 39

_So this story is coming to an end guys! *tears begin to fall, blows nose in the background* I have a few more chapters to go before the end. Thank you everyone for sending me reviews, follows, favorites etc. Check out my other story please! It would mean a lot tome! Love you guys!_

 **CH 39**

 **Elsa**

All I felt was a sharp pain and like I couldn't breathe. Something in my stomach was causing the pain and when I looked down I was surprised to see something sharp and covered in a dark red liquid poking through my mid-section.

For a moment I felt everything and nothing, I saw my hand reach for the icicle as if out of instinct and pull it out. However the part that wasn't sharp was too big and I felt someone grab my hand.

J:"Don't! You'll bled to death Elsa please stop…"

I felt a surge of anger, who was this person to stop me? I knew what I was doing, no one ordered me around. And who was this Elsa he spoke of?

E:"D-don't call… me Elsa. I have no idea who she is…Don't-"and I felt my body hit the floor. Something then picked me up and carried me away. After a few minutes I felt my body ache more than ever and everything went black.

When I awoke I still felt the sting and pain in my abdomen, but it was also getting cold. Granted I had ice powers but it was a cold that I knew I couldn't get rid of. The one you sometimes get when you have a fever.

J:"Elsa hang on! You can make it."

N:"Someone get me more towels. Bunny go to the North pole and bring me some healing plants."

T:"North are you sure? I don't thin-"

J:"Don't say that Tooth. Don't you DARE say it!"

In an instant I felt hands caress my hair and say "You'll be okay my love…I promise…" and I felt something soft and warm touch my forehead.

E:"Jack…" I whispered

J:"Shh, you need to rest. We'll take care of you I promise."

And I felt the world go dark once more.

 **Jack**

After Elsa passed out North told me him and the others had managed to defeat Pitch once more.

He was apparently the one who stabbed Elsa but we had no idea why had done it. Maybe he saw her begin to grow weak and decided to not take a chance in losing a powerful ally.

I don't know nor do I care.

Seeing Elsa laying on the bed once more tore at my heart. And the pool of blood on the sheets made things worse. We couldn't take the icicle out, she would bleed to death, but we couldn't leave it in either.

We had no idea of what to do to save her and I was starting to lose my mind. I'd rather lose that than lose her ever.

After a while I couldn't take it and went out to the garden where I found a bench with no snow on it and I sat.

I looked at the moon and remembered Manny. He had managed to bring me back from the dead, maybe he could do the same for her…

J:"Manny" I said silently "Please… please let her live…I can't live without her I-I love her Manny…"

Tears were rushing down my face and I hugged my knees to my chest. Why was this happening?

Elsa was kind and good and loving, so why did all these terrible things keep happening to her?

J:"It's all your fault Pitch…" I said angrily as I wiped the tears from my face. Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and saw it was Tooth.

T:"Hey Jack, I figured you could use a little company…Mind if I join?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and she sat on the bench next to me.

T:"It's beautiful out tonight don't you think Jack?"

J:"I guess so…"

Tooth sighed and remained quiet for a couple of minutes. Then she started talking again.

T:"Listen Jack… I understand it's hard seeing her like that. It's hard for all of us. We came to be very fond of Elsa but… We also knew this day would come sooner or later. Maybe you would have preferred for it to be later but she would die eventual-"

J:"No! She could have become the net guardian, she could have lived forever. She could have been with me for eternity and now I'm losing her Tooth! I love her more than ANYTHING. Why can't you understand?!"

I fell to the ground on my knees and began to cry once more. This pain in my heart only seemed to grow more and more as the hours passed and Elsa wasn't getting any better.

T:"Listen all I want to say is I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you but you also have to be ready for whatever happens to Elsa. I know it's hard but we'll be here for you."

J:"You don't get it Tooth…I… I was going to propose to her… and then she had the attack… I never got the chance…"

T:"Oh Jack…I-I didn't know…" And she wrapped an arm around me. I just cried, and cried. Feeling nothing and everything at once.

After what seemed like hours, and it probably was, I flew back to her room with Tooth following behind.

When I got there Anna was sitting next to Elsa and she was whispering something I couldn't quite make out. When I reached Elsa's side I saw Anna was holding a small rosary, she was praying.

J:"How is she North…?" I asked, fear grew in the pit of my stomach as North scratched the back of his head in anguish.

N:"Jack I- I don't know how to explain but… She is not well. She lost a lot of blood and we managed to get the icicle out and seal her wounds. Right now it's really up to her to survive Jack, there's nothing more we can do."

J:"What about Pitch? Is his curse gone from her?"

N:"That's another thing. Sandy is trying to help get rid of it with his dream sand but it is a difficult and tedious process. Maybe having you around will help her fight that off as well."

With that North patted my shoulder and I sat by Elsa. I noticed she still had the ring on her finger as I reached out to grab her hand.

J:"Anna would it be okay if I got some alone time with her? I would like to talk to her, hopefully she'll hear me…"

A:"Of course Jack. I need to find Kristoff anyways. Good luck…" she said with a sad smile and walked out of the room.

I decided to lay next to her on the bed instead, having her body against mine was comforting. Maybe it would help her feel better too.

J:"Hey Princess… it's me Jack. I just wanted to…to ask…" I felt my voice crack and I just let the words flow out of my mouth, not caring how they sounded. "Elsa please… don't leave me…I love you more than anything please. I will gladly take your place my Queen but don't leave me…Don't leave...I can't lose you. Not when I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with you…please…"

I began to cry once more and I wrapped my arm around her and put my head on her chest. I could fell a faint heartbeat and suddenly I felt a hand stroke my hair. The hand was so soft, so graceful even in a weak state.

I looked up and saw a small but sure smile on Elsa's lips.

E:" I love you too Jack…" and her hand went limp once more.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH 40**

 **Elsa**

Everything felt like a dream, the world around me just seemed too bright. Too sunny.

Suddenly I saw them, my parents. That's what gave it away, maybe it would be like then one I'd had with my mother when I knocked out.

I felt my body run towards them and a few seconds later we were embracing. True, I had just seen my mother but I still missed her dearly. And my father…

He still looked the same as the day he left on that treacherous trip. Still just as regal and proper as ever, yet here he was. Hugging my mother and me, in tears. I had rarely seen him lose such control over his emotions, the last time I remember him seeing him like this was when the incident with Anna happen.

K:"Oh Elsa…" He said as he cupped my face in his hands and cried. "I am so proud of you…You did your best sweetheart."

E:"Thank you dad…I love you both so much…" I said in between gasps of air. I don't think I had ever cried so much.

In the back of my mind I felt like something important was missing from my life but… I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

Q:"Come on sweetheart, Lets go…" and my mother took my hand and we walked off into field of flowers.

 **Jack**

Her hand went limp in mine and at first I thought maybe she just passed out again. Or maybe she's asleep.

Yet something in the back of my mind kept telling me I was only fooling myself. A nagging voice kept whispering she was gone, so I leaned my head against her chest and listened carefully.

There was no sound.

J:"North…" I whispered at first, my voice cracked and tears formed in my eyes once again. "North!"

I called out a little louder as I shook Elsa whispering for her to wake up, tears were now spilling rapidly from my eyes.

"NORTH!" I screamed out of desperation and fear for the worst. At once I heard the doors slam wide open and confusion everywhere.

N:"Jack what is it? What-" I don't know what he saw, but suddenly he cursed in Russian and he pushed me aside. I fell to floor hard, not caring if I was hurt. The pain in my chest was far greater than any physical pain I could ever endure.

After a few minutes North called out to me but before the words were out of his mouth I already knew what happened, I didn't need his assurance.

N:"Jack… I'm sorry…"

It was too late. I was already flying out of her room. I don't know where I was going, but I couldn't stay there. I couldn't see her now lifeless and dead corpse.

It was my fault, had I not distracted her during the fight… I should have protected her like I promised, I was so blind! How did I not see what Pitch was doing to her?!

It wasn't until I almost crashed into a huge rock that I paid attention to where I was. I was about a mile or so away from her castle.

I couldn't even say her name.

I flew further up the mountain and inside her secret getaway.

It was still just as beautiful as when she had first built it, just as strong and unscathed.

Unlike her. I'd lost the woman I had ever loved the most.

I reached her bedroom and that's where it really hit me. Everything that had happened the past couple of days. I was so blind and stupid I had missed all the signs of what she was going through.

Before then I had a feeling she was going through something, that night we spent together seemed too… rushed. Too perfect. Looking back now I knew it was because she had little time left and she wanted to make her las days as Elsa last. She knew what Pitch was doing to her.

I was too focused on other things to see it. I should have asked her what was going on. I should have said or done something.

And now she's gone forever.

I fell to the ground once again, my heart war yearning for her presence. For one more touch, one last kiss…

As I looked at the ground through my tears I saw something on the floor and examined it closer.

It was little black specks of… dust maybe?

No it couldn't be.

There wasn't much dust this high up, it was always snowing on the North Mountain. Then I realized it was Pitch's sand and I felt something burn deep inside me. I was furious. If anyone was to blame it was Pitch.

He tainted her, filled her sweet innocence with darkness, fear, and death.

And then I saw the moonlight outside too. That only made me angrier.

J:"I asked you for ONE thing Manny! And you took her away!" I yelled, but received no answer. "You…you t-took her…" and I fell, crying.

Crying harder than I ever had in my life. Crying out for the only one who held my heart.

Almost a month had passed since she left us. Her funeral had a huge event, since she was the Queen. They paraded her in a box all through the town, is what I saw from the Ice Castle.

I didn't dare attend her funeral, I couldn't bear to see her like that. So cold, and lifeless…

It didn't suit her personality, yet even in death I'm sure she looked just as beautiful and regal as always. Anna's coronation followed a couple of days later and then her marriage to Kristoff. It served to lift the town's spirits after losing their beloved Ice Queen.

I didn't visit the other Guardians either. They all tried to cheer me up but after that first month I assume they gave up. I heard nothing from them, and I never tried to reach out to them.

It was as if I never knew them, my life went back to how it was before I met them. To before I became a Guardian. Sure I still visited all the children, especially Jamie. I tried to keep myself as busy as possible. But my heart ached, like a broken bone that never completely healed. Every night I would visit her castle, the only memory I had left of her.

I never visited her tombstone either. When she died, a part of me died with her, and I could never get it back. Not even 100 years later.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH 41**

 _A century later…_

I was flying through the night, bringing winter to South America. It was never too cold down here really, unless you got to the very bottom of the continent.

After that I decided to go home, I hadn't gone back in a couple of months and it was the only thing that I still had to remember her by.

I had left Marshmallow to protect the place while I was gone. On many occasions, humans would find the castle and try to go inside but no one was worthy of such beauty, of such perfection.

Every crook, every cranny of the place was filled with her beauty and grace. Everywhere I turned I could hear her laughter, her cries.

I seldom slept, granted Guardians didn't need to but it was something I would indulge in every once in a while.

Ever since she passed I was plagued with nightmares of her death.

I never really forgave myself for it, and I never moved on.

I tried to keep myself busy, befriended many children throughout the years. Jamie was gone now too but there were many kids who held a special place in my heart.

None like her however.

I always looked at the moon differently now, I had asked for one thing only. To have her back.

And I got no response.

On my way back to the castle I flew over Arendelle, something I hardly did anymore.

Anna and Kristoff had ruled for over 60 years together, and now their eldest son had a family and was ruling the kingdom as well as his mother and aunt once had. I had seen her a couple of times after the incident, and she always seemed a little sad.

It was understandable, she had lost her whole family. Now she was in a way better place.

The town had expanded quite a bit now, it reached the base of the North Mountain and spread along the Fjords as well. As I flew by the castle I saw the garden me and her would sit in and I flew towards it.

I figured it wouldn't hurt to remember her this way. I needed some closure, I couldn't go on like this.

I sat on one of the old stone benches, the years of rain and harsh weather beating against it.

"Hello my love… I whispered to the wind. As I looked around the garden I could see it had still been well kept, no doubt Anna knew this was Elsa's special place. In the far corner I saw a statue that had been carved in her name. I hadn't seen it before, but it was beautiful. It was a very intricate snowflake with a plaque at the bottom. I couldn't make out what it said anymore, it was too rusted and the words were faded. I kneeled in front of it and made a rose of ice. Like one I'd made for her many years ago.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Elsa… I love you… I will always love you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you… I hope you can forgive me…You will always hold a special place in my heart, Princess. I will never forget you…"

And with that I left the rose behind and headed towards the only place I could mourn her in peace.

 **Elsa**

I don't know how much timed passed but I didn't care, I was with my parents one more, we had fun every day I saw them. We had picnics and we danced and sang in the meadows. One day Ann showed up, but she didn't stay. She said she needed to find Kristoff, and she was on her way once more.

For some reason seeing her triggered something in my mind, something I was forgetting. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

One day my parents wore solemn looks on their faces, and I asked them why they looked so sad.

M:"Darling… I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

E:"Go? Where? I feel like I just got here. I can't leave you guys…"

D:"Elsa the times we've spent together here were wonderful… but your mission isn't over. Come with us." Said my father as he reached a hand out to me. I grabbed it and my mother took my other hand as they directed me towards a beautiful lake.

I had never seen it before, the waters were so clear I could see the very bottom and all the different fish that swam in it.

M:"We love you my dear girl, we will always be watching over you." And my mother hugged me.

D:"I am very proud of you Elsa, and I know whatever happens, you will keep making us proud. Now go in the water. He's waiting for you."

E:"He? Mom, dad! Wait!" but they walked away and I was alone, I looked at the water and noticed a small ripple was made. I could swear something whispered my name and I began to walk towards the water.

First I dipped my feet, and as I got accustomed to the temperature, I walked further in.

I was in a little past my waist when a bright flash of light blinded me and suddenly I felt cold. Colder than I ever had.

I took a gasp of air as I felt it go higher and higher. When I was fully submerged I heard a voice. At first I couldn't understand it or see where it was coming from. It was dark all around me, and getting colder by the second.

Suddenly I saw the light once more, and the voice spoke, clearer this time.

" _Elsa… that is your name."_

And I was suddenly out of the water, I had broken through the ice keeping me under. All I saw when I got out was the moon.

Elsa. That was my name, that's what the moon told me.

All around me I saw snow, and a dark forest. Where was I? What was I doing here and where were my parents?

I decided to just walk around and let myself dry off. However my dress was heavy so with a wave of my hand I made a different dress. It was light blue, off the shoulders and very light. I kept walking through the forest and I realized the sun was beginning to rise.

But I still had no idea where I was.

I walked further and further until I saw in the distance a beautiful castle made of ice. Maybe whoever lived there could help me, so I made my way towards it.

I reached it by what seemed to be midday, I was greeted by a giant snow monster but once he saw me he went away.

How strange.

I walked towards the door and before I even touched it, the massive doors opened. What I saw next was something I was not prepared for.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch 42**

 **Elsa**

When I first walked into the castle I'm not quite sure what I was expecting to see, but a statue of me was for sure not one of them.

It stood in between a grand staircase, and after I got over the shock of seeing it I began to wonder who made it and why. I began to question who even made this grand castle so high up in the first place.

E:"Hello…?" I said as I walked around the statue and towards the stairs. I was afraid of trespassing but then again the monster at the front seemed not to care. Almost as if he knew me or something.

"Is anyone here?" I said a little louder while ascending the stairs. So much detail had been put into the structure, everywhere I looked there was intricate snowflake designs. Each one different from the others, it was absolutely beautiful.

When I got to the top of the stairs there was two hallways, at the end of one hallway there was a large door, and at the end of the other hallway was balcony. From here I could see the sun was beginning to set. I figured the hall with the doors were probably going to be a lot more interesting than the balcony.

I tried calling out once more, hoping someone or something would answer me.

But there was still no response. I kept walking and made it to the door. Should I knock? Should I just go in? No I should knock, that was the polite thing to do. Then again I was already trespassing on whoever's home this was.

But for the sake of God knows what I decided to knock. No one answered however, so I just opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a large bedroom with its own balcony, a large canopy bed sat on one end of the room and a small fountain at the other end. It was truly breathtaking, and somehow it felt… familiar. Like I had been here before.

I kept looking around, touching the beautiful vine details on the doors, the beautiful snowflakes on the end posts of the bed. The way the canopy shimmered as the last rays of sun hit it.

If it hadn't been for the obvious fact that the room got darker, I would have stayed in the room forever. I needed to leave, whoever lived here was probably on their way back or something.

Before I left I decided to check the balcony, it was only place I didn't inspect while I was in the room. As soon as I stepped out I was almost knocked off my feet. The view was out of this world.

In the distance I could see a small village surrounded by the immense forest on one side and a lake that probably led out to the ocean on the other. The moon shone bright against the water and the stars adorned the sky like jewels.

I walked back inside, suddenly self-aware that this wasn't my home. Yet somehow it felt like it, but until I got the answers I needed I couldn't be caught as an intruder.

I looked around the room one last time and when my eyes landed on the open door of the balcony I saw a dark figure standing there. Staring at me. It said nothing and I didn't dare speak to it, what if he punished me for coming in uninvited?

What if he was dangerous?

These fears were interrupted when he said one word, barely audible.

He said my name.

 **Jack**

The night sky in Arendelle was especially clear tonight, it had been a very long time since it had looked so stunning.

The stars surrounded the moon like a diamond necklace, and the light reflected in the still waters od the fjords.

I made my way to the castle, I had spent the past couple of weeks there every night.

I don't know why I did that, it only brought back memories of her, and when she created the breathtaking structure.

As I flew back I felt like I needed to rush to the place, I had no idea why but I had a felling something was going to happen. Like always the castle was untouched, lonely, and empty.

Like my soul had been ever since she was gone.

So you can probably imagine my surprise when I saw a girl standing in the middle of the bedroom.

A first I was furious, how dare someone intrude on the place that held her very essence? No one was allowed in here, no one had ever even gotten through Marshmallow downstairs. So who was she?

She was looking around the room, taking her time looking around. I was about to say something to her when she turned around and it felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

J:"Elsa…?" was all I managed to mumble out. Suddenly fear struck her eyes and she took a step back.

It was her. No it couldn't be she was dead. The funeral, everyone but me was there.

E:"H-how do you know my name…? She asked as she held her hands up as a sign of protection.

This girl even knew what Elsa did when she was afraid.

J:"This is a joke right? Wait no I've gone crazy!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and ran back out to the balcony.

J:"Manny! You have done a lot of stupid thing but THIS-" I yelled as I looked at the girl. "This is the last straw…" I was about to fly off when I felt someone pull at my sweater.

E:"Wait! You know… the Man in the Moon?"

In the moonlight it was terrifying how much like Elsa she was. She looked just like her but somehow a bit paler, it that was even possible. Through my sweater I could feel how her hand wasn't cold, nor warm. It felt the same as my hand.

That's when it hit me. Could it be possible? Was this really true?

Had Manny brought her back after all this time?

I got closer to her, and stared down into her crystal clear blue eyes. Oh how I could lose myself in them…

J:"What's your name?"

E:"What? I's Elsa you ju-"

J: "What is your name?" I asked again cutting her off.

E:"Elsa…"

J:"And how do you know this?"

E:"The moon told me so…"


	43. Chapter 43

**CH 43**

 **Jack**

I couldn't believe it, she was here. My Elsa was alive!

But why would Manny bring her back? It made no sense to me. Who cares though, she's here with me!

Suddenly I felt myself wrap my arms around her, I needed to know she was really here. Her hair still smelled of lilacs, her skin was just as soft as silk.

J:"Elsa I missed you so much…" I heard myself say as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

E:"Stop! Get off me! Who are you?!"

I hadn't noticed her small arms trying to push me off. Hadn't she missed me too? Or had it been so long that she forgot about me…

Then I remembered when I woke from death. I had no memory of my previous life. Had the same thing happened to her?

J:"Elsa… It's me Jack… Don't you remember me…?"

She backed up a little and shook her head, fear growing in her eyes towards me.

E:"No I-I have no idea… although…you seem familiar." She said and took a few close steps. Her hand reached out and began to caress my cheek and my hair. My eyes fluttered and I felt butterflies in my stomach. After a century she still managed to make me feel like I was in heaven.

E:"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be here…"

She turned and tried to walk off but I grabbed her hand.

J:"Wait please! I can help you recover your memory… I…" I looked down and saw her ring. I forgot she had been buried with it. "Do you remember this ring?"

E:"What? No… I woke up with it on. Why?"

J:"I gave this to you Elsa… and this castle do you know who made it?"

E:"No I have no idea how I even found it. It also seems familiar. Like I saw it in a dream or something…"

She said as she looked around. On one hand I loved seeing her so pure and innocent, looking at the outstanding structure around us.

J:"You built it Elsa…" I whispered and at once her attention was back on me. She looked confused, this must all be overwhelming for her. "Listen, you had a life here before, over a century ago. I can help you remember it if you'd like but… you may not like everything that happened in the past."

She seemed a little pensive, she but her bottom lip. Lost in thought, if she decided to follow my plan things could end up bad for her. If not maybe in time she would learn to love me again. After all, this time I had eternity with her.

 **Elsa**

I had no idea who this Jack was, and yet he seemed so familiar. He certainly acted like we knew each other, and he had given me a ring apparently. Had we been lovers in the past?

If so I felt terrible for treating him the way I had so far, everything was so overwhelmingly confusing. It was like trying to remember a dream and when I thought I had it, it escaped my grasp once again.

He said he could help me, but what if he was lying? My gut told me I should trust him, but my mind kept saying you couldn't talk to cute strangers in a random ice castle on top of mountain.

Wait did I say he was cute?

E:"Alright I will accept your help, but first do you think you could help me try and remember things on my own? If after a couple of weeks it doesn't work we can try your way. Deal?"

Jack's face lit up with a bright smile, his teeth shining brighter and whiter than the moon. He truly was breathtaking. He made my stomach flutter…

No stop it Elsa he's a stranger. For now anyways.

J:"Anything for you Princess. It's kind of late though. Would you like to rest?"

E:"I-I don't mean to intrude… If it's alright with you I will stay. I'm sorry for trespassing…" I said as I twirled a strand of hair in my fingers.

J:"Elsa." He began" You made this castle, I've just kept it maintained and neat for you." He said with a side grin that made my knees wobble a little.

E:"Alright then… I do have one question before we turn in for the night…"

J:"Ask away your majesty. I'm an open book" he said as he made a vowing gesture. No doubt he was mischievous.

E:"Well… how long have we known each other…?"

J:"I've known you since you were a 17. I was sent by the other Guardian's to watch over you…" at that moment his words trailed off. I was having a vision.

 _It was Jack standing in my room, I was in my nightgown and I was terrified this stranger was in my room in the middle of the night. All I remember was thinking how handsome he was, and how sweet._

 _E:"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed, the snow falling around us from earlier had now turned into a storm._

 _J:" I'm sorry. My name is Jack… Jack Frost." Suddenly everything stopped._

 _E:" I'm sorry…did you say Jack Frost…? As in the Spirit of Winter…?"_

 _J:"Well yes, and you are…?" I couldn't tell this stranger my name. Even if he was Jack Frost, this was ridiculous._

 _E:" My name is Elsa…" I heard myself saying, before stopping myself._

 _J:"Elsa…"_

J:"Elsa are you okay? Elsa?!" he said as I felt his arms on my shoulder and my body shaking.

E:"Yes… sorry I was having… a vision I think." It was the first time we met. You told me your name and all I could think was…" but I felt my blood rush to my cheeks so I stopped talking.

J:"What is it?" he asked with a smile threatening to show any minute.

E:"Uh…how weird it was to have a stranger in my room at night…" I said, not sounding totally convincing but I think he bought it.

J:"Well alright, here." He said as we walked into the bedroom from the balcony. "You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on this couch here. I'll watch over you like I did before. Nothing will harm you I promise." He said with a sad grin.

I smiled back at him and thanked him. Although I didn't feel in any danger, it was comforting that he would do such a thing for me,

E:"Jack…?"

J:"Yes Princess…?"

He said turning to me once more.

E:"Goodnight Jack…" I said giving him a smile. One he returned with such joy, it made me want to cry.

J:"Sweet dreams beautiful…" he whispered as my head hit the pillow and I dreamed on.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch 44**

 **Elsa**

That night I slept like a baby. Surprisingly the bed was quite comfortable despite the fact that it was made of ice.

I woke up early and felt even more rested than when I first came out of the lake.

As I looked around I saw Jack still scrunched up on the small couch in the room.

He truly was breathtaking. As I watched him an image popped in my head. Another vision.

E:"Wait where are we going Jack? And how are we going to get there?" I was rather worried, it was quite late, what if someone saw us?

 _J:"Well Princess, we're flying of course! Come on!"_

 _I was both excited and afraid. Flying?!_

 _E:"What if I fall…?"_

 _J:"Do you trust me?" He said as he stretched out his hand to me._

 _E:"What…?"_

 _J:"Do you trust me?" He said with a smile, it was rather soothing. I then stepped onto the ledge and grabbed his hand._

 _E:"I trust you" I said as I looked into his eyes._

 _J:"Alright hold on tight!"_

 _He grabbed me by the waist with both arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of my legs around his waist. As he jumped, I gasped and buried my face his my neck._

 _J:"It's alright Elsa, I'll never let you go." He said._

And the vision ended.

J:"Elsa are you alright? Was it another vision?"

E:"Yea… it was of you again. We were flying somewhere, I'm not sure where to be quite honest. I think it was the first time I had ever flown with you. It was scary and yet very, very exciting." I said as a grin spread on my face. Maybe Jack and I _had_ had a relationship before. The thought of it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Although I had no memory of him something told me he was a big part of my old life. It was exhilarating to think he could help me remember that old life. I was ready to see what I had accomplished and who I had been.

 **Jack**

After she told me of her second vision I was beginning to feel a little more hopeful. I really didn't want to have to take her to Tooth's place. Even though it was the easiest war for her to remember all that, some things may be a lot for her to handle so for now I would help her remember as much on her own as possible.

J:"Alright, well I definitely remember that. The look on your face when we first took off was priceless." I said as I laughed hard. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

E:"Hey! That's not funny!" She said, I could tell she was trying very hard not to laugh. She made a gesture like she was going to hit me but instead something cold hit my face.

It was a snowball.

I looked at her and she looked shocked. No it was more than shocked. She looked terrified.

E:"D-did I really do that…?" She asked as her hands rose to her cover her mouth.

J:"Hey it's alright. We used to have snowball fights all the time." I said as I rushed to her side and put my arm around her shoulders. She looked at me and we stood there for a while.

I felt my hand suddenly run across her cheek. She instantly blushed and broke our stare as she looked away embarrassed. I could never get over how beautiful she was.

She was the picture of perfection.

E:"I..Jack… did we you know… have a relationship before I woke up…?"

J:"Well… yes we did. In fact… the ring you are wearing. I was getting ready to propose to you but something happened. I won't tell you what because I'm hoping you will remember it in time. And that was a long time ago Elsa, but I never stopped loving you…" I said it. I had told her what she meant to me. And the look in her eyes seemed a bit apprehensive. Like she was trying to grasp the concept of what I just told her.

E:"You said last night it was a century ago… what did you do in all that time that I was gone?"

This part I couldn't tell her. She would think I was a pathetic coward. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what to say to her.

J:"Well… I would visit the children of the world." Which was true "And I am the spirit of winter so I would bring it where it needed to be and that would take up most of my time. But this is where I live now." Still true sort of.

E:"I see… Well…I don't want to hurt your feelings. Don't get me wrong deep inside I feel like… you were a big part of my life before… I want to remember all the good times we had before we… you know begin our relationship again. If that's okay with you."

It didn't hurt to hear that, it actually made me happy. Deep down inside she knew. She knew what we had, how deep or love really ran. It made me want to cry.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

J:"I understand. Are you ready to start remembering your old life princess?"

She nodded and I grabbed her hand as I led her out to the balcony.

J:"Alright, we're going to fly again. I'm going to take you to your old castle down in Arendelle. Then we'll go to the special place I made for you. I've kept it up for you."

E:"Alright… I think I'm ready."

J:"One more thing. You need to realize there are things you may not like to remember. There was a lot you went through, a lot of things happened to you. I just want you to know that I'll be there with you every step of the way. If at any point you feel like it's too much we can leave or take a break or whatever you need okay?"

E:"Yes, I understand. And thank you Jack for doing this for me…" She said as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I could feel my smile return.

J:"Alright, hold on tight!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Ch 45**

 **Elsa**

We flew into the forest surrounding the mountain, it was very bright outside and the sun reflected off the white snow. Although the view was quite breathtaking, I was more scared I would fall out of Jack's arms than anything.

Thankfully there was a clearing in the distance and he said we would land there soon

J:"Listen Elsa, I need you to close your eyes first before we land okay?"

E:"Uh… sure Jack." That was strange. What was special about that clearing that I needed to close my eyes?

I did as I was told and soon felt us slow down significantly and before I knew it, we were on the ground.

The first thing I noticed as we landed was the ground wasn't cold. There was no snow under me, and I could smell plant, flowers. It was strange, it was the middle of winter here, and how were flowers blooming here?

J:"Okay Princess. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head eagerly, excited for what I going to see as soon as my eyes was opened.

J:"Alright… now you can open them" I could hear the hint of a smile in his voice and it brought a small grin to my face.

As I opened my eyes, I was stunned, the small garden was beautiful. There was flowers of every kind. Roses, lilies, baby's breath, azaleas…

I could go on forever with all the flowers there.

In the center a large statue stood. It was a very beautiful and intricate snowflake. I had the feeling this place was a lot more familiar to me than the castle. Something had happened here.

And suddenly I was beginning to have yet another vision.

 _"E:" Jack this is… it's beautiful!" I ran to the flowers and kneeled down to look at them closely. They were real. Where Jack had gotten them at this time of year anywhere and back here was a mystery to me, but no one had taken the time of day to do something like this for me. I felt something wet on my face and wiped it away, I realized I was crying at this point and I wasn't the only who noticed._

 _J:"You… you hate it don't you…" said Jack with a sad look in his eyes and hanging his head in disappointment, I couldn't bear to see him that way. It broke my heart in pieces, and I began to cry a little harder. I got up and walked back towards him taking his hand in mine._

 _E:"No Jack I love it, it's amazing! No one's ever done something like this for me before…."_

 _To my surprise he put his hand on my face and got closer, I could feel his breath and it smelled like mint. It was intoxicating, and when I looked into his eyes I became lost…_

 _J:"You look more beautiful with a smile on your face, you deserve to happy Elsa. And I promise as long as I'm your guardian I'll always try to make you happy."_

 _E:"Jack… I…I don't know what to say… Thank you" He gave me a sweet smile and wiped a tear from my face he leaned in closer, our lips almost touching. I' sure we were about to kiss when we heard twigs snapping close to where we were. I turned around and Jack grabbed me by the hand._

 _E:"Jack what… what was that…?"_

 _He took a protective stand in front of me, not once letting go of my hand._

 _J:"We better go… come on" We ran back to the clearing we landed in, and as I wrapped my arms around him I felt something hit the back of my head. The last thing I remember was Jack yelling my name and seeing some black sand like substance on ground as I fell…"_

J:" Elsa! Elsa are you okay? Talk to me please…" I heard him say, but it was like trying to hear through a very thick fog. When whatever it was that hit me, I felt my knees buckle from under me and a sharp pain hit my stomach.

E:" Y-yes I'm fine. I had another vision. I've been here before and… you made this for me…" I said as I looked at him and his eyes glazed over a little bit. I think he was going to cry. "No Jack please…Don't cry" I said as I stood up he did something a bit unexpected. He began to sob, and I mean body shaking sobs, and he threw himself around me. His tears ran down my neck and as if on instinct I ran my hands through his hair.

It was so soft.

J:"I cannot believe you really are here… It's been so long Elsa… TOO long… There was never a day I stopped thinking about you. It was like you were in my very soul."

Then he lifted his head and our eyes met, Oh those eyes! It was like they saw straight through me. And then my eyes noticed his lips…

No Elsa wait I was too soon!

I backed away a little and kept caressing his face, for now this was all I could bring myself to do.

E:"In my vision there… there was something that hit the back of my head as we were leaving… Do you know what it was?"

Suddenly all the sadness was gone and it was replaced with anger and fear in his eyes.

J:"Elsa… That's one of the things… that's going to be the hardest for you to to accept as you recover your memory… I can tell you… but you need to make a choice. I can help you remember everything right now. Or you can remember that on your own. There's a lot of things you still need to remember, things you've done and people you've lost. Are you ready to face that…?"

I'm not sure I could take remembering things on my own, maybe I needed to know things a lot sooner and faster. I needed answers and Jack was going to help me.

E:"I'm ready…"


	46. Chapter 46

**Ch 46**

 **Jack**

As we flew to Tooth's castle I couldn't help but feel a little… odd. I was anxious and nervous and scared.

Not because of Elsa finding out the truth about her past or whatever. That part I needed her to know so she could remember me. So she could remember us.

I was afraid of how it would affect her emotionally. I knew she was strong.

She was one of the strongest people I knew but everything she'd been through when she was alive was more than anyone could handle normally and she was about to get hit with everything at once.

The death of her parents, her coronation, Pitch…. She would be overwhelmed. Maybe she could remember things a little at a time. Maybe Tooth a way for her to remember some things and not the rest.

As we arrived at the door we were met by Tooth's helpers. They flew around us and once they realized Elsa was with me they got even more excited. They started singing and dancing all around her.

She giggled and held one in her hand, she looked utterly beautiful like that. So innocent, so sweet… Like when I first met her.

I couldn't help but stare until I heard someone call my name from behind.

T:"Jack? Jack! You're back!" I fell to the ground after she tackled me, we were both on the ground laughing.

J:"Hey Tooth! Long time no see!" I said as I picked myself up from the ground.

E:"Uh Jack… who is that?" I heard Elsa say hesitantly.

I suddenly realized I had made a huge mistake. Tooth had no idea Elsa was alive and Elsa had no idea who Tooth was, I hadn't had the time nor the mind to talk to them separately.

Tooth picked herself up and she was about to turn around when she stopped to dust herself off while she spoke.

T:"Who did you bring me? Hi! I'm the Tooth Fairy but you can call m-"

But as soon as she saw her it was over. I could feel the tension rise like heat in the desert.

T:"E-elsa…? Is that really you…?" she asked, I could hear her voice shaking and I knew exactly how she felt. Confused, afraid, happy, sad. It was like a hurricane.

E:"Uh yes… I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

Tooth merely shook her head and looked at me with anger in her eyes. Uh-Oh.

T:"Jack can I talk to you for a minute?"

J:"Uh.. sure Tooth whatever you say."

T:"Elsa if you'd like to go inside and wait that's alright with me. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind giving you a tour of the castle. I just need to catch up with Jack okay?"

She looked confused but she nodded and headed inside. I knew I was in for a lot of trouble.

 **Elsa**

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Tooth's castle. It was so bright and colorful so happy. Her little bird friends led me all around the castle while Jack and Tooth talked.

My mind would wonder every so often to them. Wondering what they talked about that I couldn't hear. Whatever it was it must be serious. Probably Guardian business. I would be lying if I didn't say I felt slightly jealous. When she threw herself onto Jack I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I was still confused on my feelings for him. Sure once we had a relationship, but now I didn't remember much and the few things I did were still not enough. I was mostly afraid of the fact he was a stranger right now, but something always told me he was sweet, and kind and caring.

Suddenly we walked into a room but it wasn't really a room, it was a cave. With flying pillars everywhere and thousands of Tooth fairies. It was so stunning, the sunlight shone through the cracks in the rocks giving the cave a purple and pink lighting. When I looked down we were standing on a rock bridge and at the bottom there was a beautiful river. I couldn't help but stare in awe, it was stunning.

I kept walking around and occasionally asked the fairies questions about their job. It was hard to understand them but somehow I manage to pick up a few words here and there. One suddenly brought me a small box with a face on it, It was my face.

E:"What's in here…?" I asked, I couldn't figure out how to open it either, it didn't really have a lock or latch.

One of the fairies pointed at her little teeth, is that what was in there? Teeth?

E:"Can you help me open it?"

She nodded and flew away and then came back with the key. I opened it and I was at a loss for words over what I was seeing.

 **Jack**

T:"Jack what is going on?! How is she here? Why did you bring her? You didn't make a deal with devil himself did you?"

J:"No Tooth let me explain! Please!"

She sighed exasperatedly and I could tell she was a bit frustrated.

J:"Look one day I came to the castle, and she was there. I thought I was imagining things but she's alive. Manny brought her back is what she told me and she doesn't remember anything. Like me when Manny brought me back. She's been remembering things on her own for the past few days but she's getting frustrated and she wants to know everything. I told her I could tell her or bring her here and she chose to come here. I didn't know what else to do Tooth"

I hung my head in shame, feeling bad for putting all this on her but I could understand why Elsa would be frustrated. I felt that way once too.

Tooth sighed and rubbed her temples.

T:"Jack I know you want my help with this but your case and Elsa's case isn't the same thing. Her life was filled with sorrow and hurt and pain and yours was too but she went through far more than I've seen millions of people go through. Such a huge change could potentially hurt her mentally and emotionally you know that right?"

J:"I know that Tooth but she wants this an-"

T:"Are you sure you didn't bring her here to benefit you too? Because I'm sure she doesn't really remember who you were and what you had together. Am I wrong?"

J:"No but you don't understand how hard it's been I-"

She was beginning to get angry, her feathers were all ruffled and her face was turning into darker shades of red by the minute.

T:"I understand that but you need to also understand that this could cause major damage to her, in more ways than you think. It could mean something worse than death. Everything she went through and everything she saw, how she almost killed you. And can you imagine if she saw how you were when she died? If she were to find that out, how do you think it would affect her?"

J:"Tooth she can never know that. Not now not ever! She just wants-"

But we were interrupted by a loud scream coming from inside.

It was Elsa's.

We flew into the castle as fast as we could and when we found her I could never forget the horror struck expression on her face and the box and teeth sprawled out on the floor. The box had her face on it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ch 47**

 **Jack**

When I saw Elsa she had an empty look in her eyes. As if she was seeing something dreadful in the distance.

And yet her stare was… empty. I couldn't see what she felt.

Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor and I was by her side in the blink of an eye.

T:"Jack I told you this would happen!"  
J:"No, no I can't lose her again. Not now…not ever!"

T:"Jack listen to me we need to get her to wake up again. If not, she'll be lost in a dream like coma forever. She needs to wake up. Everything she just saw could be too much for her. You need to take her home. I'll gather everyone else and we can meet you back at the castle"

I felt streams of tears run down my face and I couldn't see very clearly, but Tooth was right. I managed to nod and then Tooth was gone.

I held Elsa in my arms for what felt like an eternity. I brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

J:"Don't leave me Elsa… I can't lose you again…" I laid a kiss on her cheek and saw one of tears roll down her face. It almost looked like she was crying too.

I didn't want to get up but I knew I couldn't just sit here either.

I laid her on the ground and took out my emergency snow globe. I whispered the location and threw it and in a matter of seconds an image of the Ice castle appeared. I grabbed Elsa in my arms quickly and walked through the portal.

Praying to the Man in the Moon to not take her away from me ever again.

 **Elsa**

All at once the visions hit me like a treacherous and deadly wave. I heard myself scream, louder than I ever had. I saw everything and nothing at the same time.

Suddenly everything went black…

I was seeing so many things so many people.

First I saw two young girl playing, one was me and the other I couldn't recognize. She had red hair and she was younger. She kept jumping and I hear myself scream her name.

E:"Anna slow down!"

Suddenly I hit her with some ice and she fell to the ground. I felt a very strong ache in my chest, I was worried. It was my fault what was wrong with the girl?

A couple of adults rushed in. Who were they? They screamed and yell asking what happened and how I could possibly hurt my sister.

I had a sister?

Another image rushed in, of what I assumed were my parents. My mother looked just like me with the exception of dark brown hair and my father had reddish hair with a mustache. They were leaving me in charge, then I felt pain. Another image rushed in and it someone telling me they were dead and I saw myself crying locked up in my room.

Then I saw myself in a coronation, with another incident. I had accidentally attacked hundreds of guests.

Why did I have this curse? It had only separated me from my family and people I cared about.

People I cared about….

It shifted to another vision. It was me and Jack. The time we had our first kiss… but that shifted and I was hit in the back of the head.

The rest was a blur. Jack… Anna… my parents the Guardians and some other thing… it was a black shadow.

In every memory from the coronation until…something I couldn't remember… was overshadowed with the looming darkness.

And the I saw something. As if through a veil…. I was attacking something. Or someone. But I couldn't stop myself and I saw who I was trying to kill.

It was Jack.

I heard him tell me to stop, that he loved me, and I couldn't. I just could not stop.

That vision was the interrupted.

I was suddenly in my room and I was… whoa.

I was on top of Jack naked…

I had an idea of what we were doing and I remember… I had never felt happier in my life.

Suddenly my memory shifted back to when I was attacking Jack. But I wasn't anymore.

Something was in my midsection. And it hurt like hell. I fell over after I saw it was a very sharp icicle sticking out of my stomach, covered in blood and then I fainted, the last thing I saw was Jack reaching for my unconscious body while I felt my life slipping from my grasp…

 **Jack**

After what felt like hours the rest of the Guardians arrived.

They had a million questions of course. The most common one being how Elsa was alive. I told them everything I knew. How Manny woke her up and how I helped her try to remember what happened before she died.

They were still baffled of course but at least they knew everything.

I had no idea what else to do or say.

N:"Jack we understand what you are going through but… you need to realize she just went through a very emotional trauma. You need to come to terms with the fact she may n-"

J:"No! Don't you dare say it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I will NOT let her die again… I will…not…"

I fell to my knees. My staff fell with a clatter on the floor. And I felt absolutely hopeless and lost. I couldn't go through that.

T:"Jack…" said Tooth as she put a hand on my shoulder "If she wakes up you need to be ready… to help her. We ALL need to be ready for that."

I just kept sobbing, Although Tooth was right I couldn't help but go back to the pain I felt when she was gone. I couldn't go through that… I couldn't live without her…


	48. Chapter 48

**Ch 48**

 **Elsa**

I was back in that meadow, the one where I saw mom and dad. I walked towards the pond and when I got there, I saw a young girl. She had reddish hair, and wore a green dress. She was singing a song… I remember her singing it somewhere once… Was thi-

A:"Elsa!" She ran up to me with arms wide open and hugged me. Boy she was strong!

E:"Uh… Anna….?"

A:"Well don't say it like that, we're not strangers! I've missed you! How is everyone? How's Jack and the other Guardians?!"

I felt a little confused at first, not knowing what she was talking about and then I remembered everything.

I really needed to stop remembering things so suddenly, it was making my head hurt and spun in a million directions.

E:"Am I dead Anna…?" I asked a bit worried.

A:"What? No silly! You're just sleeping, it's called a coma. However, there's no telling when you're going to wake up. That's all on you really." She said as she grabbed my hand and led us back to the pond. We sat on a log and she talked about Kristoff, who I guess she married and the three children she had: Elsa, Andrew, and Sophie. She told me stories of all the fun they had as a family and of her times as Queen of Arendelle.

A:"Really Elsa I don't know how you did it! Even with Kristoff and Olaf's help it seemed a nearly impossible task at hand! And add being a mother to that!" She said with a giggle and just seeing her smile brought memories back of when we were children and we played in the snow.

Of our time at the coronation, the ice castle, when Pitch had possessed me. That alone gave me chills.

E:"Anna, what happened when I… when I died? I know I was stabbed by my own icicles but how… how did you and everyone else cope..?

She hesitated, and bit her bottom lip. She looked away and then got up.

A:"Elsa… I'm not sure how well you're going to take that. You're already in a coma from seeing your own memories at Tooth's palace. I am not sure if your mind, or your body could take that much…"

I got up and put my arms around her. She put hers around my waist and squeezed back/

E:"Anna I love you, and I know it's going to be hard to get through this, but I came back from the dead! I can't let this opportunity go. I need to know what happened to you guys… especially Jack…"

A:"Alright… I'll help you." We headed towards the pond and we both kneeled at the edge. She dipped her finger into the water and made a swirling motion.

The water kept circling for a couple more seconds and some images started appearing.

It was my funeral, the whole town was dressed in black and my body was in a box, adorned with flowers of all kinds.

I saw Anna, crying into a man's shoulders. It was Kristoff. The image the zoomed out and it was someone watching the funeral from a mountain. At first it was hard seeing the vent from far away. Seeing so many suffer for my loss.

Then the image shifter and it was Jack, he was one watching from afar. My heart sunk and I could feel my eyes begin to water.

Anna put her hand on my shoulder and she began to tak.

A:"I think Jack felt your loss the most Elsa… He never visited after you died. I didn't hate him for it, he helped you in ways I was never able to and I owe him that. Keep watching…"

The picture shifted and we were shown Anna's coronation, a grand event. Much like mine was, at that moment Kristoff took her away to one of the gardens. They talked for a while, and then he proposed. The tears began to flow and I was so happy for her.

The image shifted once more to her wedding day. She looked stunning in her wedding gown and Kristoff looked very handsome in royal robes. They said their vows and the party after was one of the biggest I had ever seen in Arendelle.

And so It went, I saw Annas first child be born, and her second, and her third, all the birthdays, all the times she visited my tomb. All the times she cried for me, and I saw her death and her children grow and take over.

Then I saw Jack.

He would fly all over the world, and every night he visited the Ice Castle.

But a few weeks after my death he stopped, and never came back. He would visit the children, and bring winter along with him.

Then I saw the other Guardians try and reach out to him. He never answered.

On one occasion I saw a close up image of his face and the usual light he held in his eyes. It was gone. And I felt the tears come once more.

Then I saw the day he went back to the Castle and how sad it made him. He stopped at my favorite garden in the castle before he went to the castle and what I saw broke my hearts

 _He sat on one of the old stone benches, it was well worn, no doubt the harsh elements had taken a toll on it._

 _"Hello my love… he whispered to no one in particular. As he looked around the garden I couldn't help but notice it was very well kept. In the far corner we saw a statue, it was beautiful. It was a very intricate snowflake with a plaque at the bottom. I couldn't make out what it said, it was too rusted and the words were faded. He kneeled in front of it and made a rose of ice. Like one he'd made for her many years ago._

 _I saw a tear roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away._

 _"Elsa… I love you… I will always love you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you… I hope you can forgive me…You will always hold a special place in my heart, Princess. I will never forget you…"_

 _And with that he left the rose behind and flew away_

I completely lost it after that. I was sobbing, my body was shaking and the tears were just pouring out of me like rivers.

I couldn't take hurting him. That's what I had put him through until I came back/

A:"Elsa it wasn't your fault…"

E:"I know Anna… I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister… I wish I could have been there for all I just saw."

A:"You were with me in spirit Elsa, you always were. I will always love you. You've been given another chance with Jack, so what are you going to do about it?"

E:"I'm going to wake up. He loves me… and I love him just as much. I can only imagine what he's feeling right now. I won't lose him again." And with that I got up and ran off to find a way to wake up.

A:"Goodbye Elsa! Just keep running!"

And by God I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I fell to the ground from exhaustion and I could feel myself falling into a dep sleep. One I knew would take me back to the love of my life.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ch 49**

 **Jack**

It had been nearly three days since Elsa went into a coma, I never left her side during those days. Sometimes I would talk to her about some memories we'd made when she was still human. Like the time I took her to the glowing beach, or the times we'd share breakfast in her room together.

A few of those times when I would talk to her, I could swear I would see her eyes flutter. Or I would see her blush slightly when I spoke to her about the many kisses we would share.

Sometimes I thought I was making those things up to just get me through her sleep induced state.

Other times I couldn't take it and I would just cry and tell her, no, I would _beg_ her to come back to me, and I would tell her how much I missed her the 100 years I believed she was dead. That was the only time I knew I wasn't crazy when I saw a tear roll down the side of her face.

I instantly went to caress her cheek, and I couldn't believe how even in her sleep she could look so beautiful.

The other guardians checked in every now and then to see how I was doing. We'd also managed to take Elsa back to her castle, that's where she belonged, in her ice kingdom, and I would be at her side every minute of it.

At the end of the third day I wasn't sure what happened, but somehow I had fallen asleep and dreamed of her.

We were in a vast meadow and running side by side while holding hands. We had used our powers to make a snowman and we even had a snowball.

I had never been so happy!

We ended up lying next to each other on the grass while looking up at the sky and we tried to make out the different shapes the clouds were making.

E:"That's a pig!" she as she giggled and pointed at one of the hundreds of clouds rolling by.

J:"What? No it looks more like a snowman! I think you need glasses…" I said laughing at her while she lightly punched my arm.

I managed to grab her arm and we began play fighting and rolling down a small hill together.

When we stopped rolling I ended up on top of her and were both trying to catch our breaths.

I stared deep into her eyes and couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked in the light blue dress she was wearing, it was so thin and had thin straps, but it flowed like the robes of a goddess.

J:"I wish this wasn't a dream… I wish you would come back to me in real life Elsa…"

She reached up and stroked my hair, then her hand moved so as to cup the side of my face. I leaned into her gesture and she smiled.

E:"Wake up Jack… I'm already home…" she whispered.

I vlinked a couple of times and suddenly I was awake again. I was a little confused but then I ran a hand through my hair, I needed to get up and stretch a little, I had been sitting for three days straight and I felt all stiff.

I was getting up and I began to walk towards the balcony when I felt someone grab my hand. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened.

I turned around and saw Elsa, her eyes big and sparkling. She was awake…

E:"Hello Jack…" she said with a smile. I threw myself on top of her without thinking and cried as I held her.

Well honestly, it felt like she was holding me as she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

J:"Elsa! God I missed you! Are you okay? I was so worried…"

E:"Shhh I'm okay… I remember everything now… everything that happened before I died… and in my dreams I saw Anna…"

She said a little sad, it was understandable, she lost her sister without even really realizing it. She continued talking.

E:"She showed me what happened while I was dead, her whole life, and yours… Jack… I am so sorry for what I put you through… I-I didn't know…" and this time it was her who was crying and we just held each other for what felt like an eternity. At last my Elsa as back.

 **Elsa**

We stayed in each other arms all night. Not really speaking, just holding each other.

I'm not sure why, if it was for fear of losing each other again, or to try and make up for the century we were apart.

I didn't care, I never wanted to leave his side again.

In the morning we got up together and we out for a walk In the forest around the mountain.

We made small talk and simply walked.

Yet there were a few things we still needed to discuss.

I think he must have read my mind since after a while he stopped walking and he scratched his head, as if trying to figure out how to tell me something.

E:"Jack what's wrong?"

J:"There's something I need to talk to you about… well a few things actually." He began to say.

E:"Well go on... You're making me nervous…"  
J:"It's nothing bad I swear Princess, but since Manny brought you back… we assume it's because he wants you to be a guardian. You don't have to accept but if you do we have to get you sworn in and we-"

E:"I'd love to do it!" I said interrupting him, his eyes widened in surprise, then I threw myself around him with a little too much effort and we both landed on the snow.

We laughed as we hit the ground and I grabbed some snow and threw it at him. That started our snowball fight, something we hadn't done in a while.

Between throws and giggles there were a few kisses, and I couldn't believe this was real, I was really with Jack for the rest of eternity.

After a while we stopped and we made our way back to the castle, it was getting dark out and Jack needed to get back to his Guardianship, which he'd left unattended while I was knocked out.

He walked me to the door of the castle and I was ready to say goodbye but he just stared at me.

E:"Uh Jack… Is everything okay…?"

J:"Yes… uh everything is fine… but there's something I need to do. Something I was going to do a long time ago…"

He then got down on one knee and the reality hit me as he began to speak.

J:"Elsa… I love you more than my own life, you are my best friend, my soulmate and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you now more than ever… So to make this easy… will you marry me…?"

I held my hand up to my mouth in disbelief. I began to cry as I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, still kneeling down.

E:"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Jack!" and without thinking I kissed him. Something I hadn't done in a hundred years…


	50. Chapter 50

**Ch 50**

 **Elsa**

And our kiss was proof of how long it had been. Somehow we made our way inside and he picked me up and suddenly I felt a wall behind me. I opened my eyes and noticed we were back in the bedroom.

As much as I wanted him, to be a part of him again. I desired him more than anything but… I wanted to wait. I wanted our wedding night to be the night I could have him be all mine.

E:"Jack… wait…" his hands were hungrily pulling at my dress, his lips kissing my neck. It was hard to deny this, but I needed to do this the right way for once.

E:"Jack… please…" I said finally able to push his chest hard enough for him to look at me.

J:"What's wrong Princess?" He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I could see my rejection hurt him.

E:"I… I want to wait… I want to wait until our wedding night…"

J:"But why Elsa…? It's been so long…"

E:" I know love I know… and I want you more than anything. I desire every part of you but I want it to be as special as our first time…"

J:"I… understand… I respect that Princess and I respect you." He said a little solemnly but then he smiled. Really smiled "Besides that would give me one more thing to look forward to for our wedding."

He said with a wink which caused me to laugh.

E:"You are too much Jack!" I said smacking his shoulder and rolling out of the bed. I had no idea how we'd even gotten on it, heat of the moment I guess.

J:"Alright well I'm going to go on my rounds before you really make me do something to you I might regret. Sleep well love." He said giving me kiss on the cheek and walking towards the balcony.

E:"Oh Jack! I was thinking of going to see Tooth tomorrow for help in planning the wedding… " I was a little nervous to pitch that idea in. After all he had just proposed a few hours earlier and I had no idea how to get to Tooth's castle.

J:"Of course Princess! I want nothing more than to officially say you are mine, forever and always this time." The statement nearly brought tears to my eyes and I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

E:"I love you so much Jack. More than anyone or anything…"

J:"And I love you Elsa… I always have and always will…"

He gave me a deep kiss, his lips were so soft and he tasted of mint… Oh how I wanted him…"

He laughed a bit as we kissed and pulled away.

J:"I am not sure how long I will be gone. I haven't seen the children in a while. So here." He took out a small snow globe from his cloak, and put it in my hands. I vaguely remember it was some sort of portal but couldn't remember how it worked.

J:" You're going to whisper where you want to go into the snow globe, then you're going to shake it and throw it on the floor."

I nodded my head and he gave me one final kiss on the cheek before taking off. I couldn't help but realize how truly happy I was, how happy I would be for the rest of eternity, with Jock by my side no matter what.

 _The next day…_

 **Elsa**

I woke very early the next day, almost as soon as the sun was beginning to rise. It shone through the slightly ajar door of the balcony and I couldn't help but think how beautiful the view had remained. In the distance you could still see the fjords, their water a most beautiful blue. The snow sparkling like diamonds when the sun shone on it. And the sky with its different shades of oranges and purples and blues.

It was truly breathtaking.

I was ready to go when I realized I was still in my night gown. I quickly made myself something a little more comfortable, a peasant blouse with loose sleeves and a dark blue flowy skirt. I let my hair down and then I reached for the snow globe Jack left behind.

I whispered into it, for it to take me to Toothfairy's castle, shook it and threw it on the ground. As soon as it hit the floor A mirror like portal opened and I could see the castle in the distance. It was just as beautiful as I remembered.

I was so excited I practically leapt into the portal and soon I learned not to do that again. When I reached the other side of the portal I nearly fell flat on my face, catching Tooth by surprise.

T:"Oh Elsa! Are you alright? Did you try jumping through the portal? Never ever do that! We've all learned that the hard way…"

She had caught me by my arm and tried helping me up.

T:"So what brings you here? Tell me why so many children last night lost their teeth? It was strange! And then…" she went on and on about it, I couldn't help but giggle a little.

E:"Well I'm here in hope you'll help me plan me and Jack's wedding Tooth." She stopped mid-flight and turned to me with wide eyes.

T:"He proposed…? Finally…?"

I nodded and then held my hand out, showing her the beautiful ring Jack had made for me.

Suddenly she screamed, so loud that I needed to cover my ears. She flew with arms wide open to me and she almost knocked me over, she had quite the strength.

T:"Of course I'll help you! Oh my gosh finally I've been waiting forever for this! We need to get you a dress made, and decorations and the guests! Unless you want a small ceremony, and location of course! And the decorations and the cake… "

I began to tune her out a little as she pulled my hand and led me to another room, surely to start planning all the things she had in mind. I couldn't believe it was all really happening. We went through hell and back, our story was one I had only ever read about in at least now I could see it was really coming true. We would finally get our happily ever after.


	51. Chapter 51

_Alright y'all thank you for reading and supporting the story! This is where it sadly ends, I do have other stories coming out soon hopefully please check them out. Thanks and enjoy!_

 **Ch 51**

 **Elsa**

The day of the wedding was finally here, and I couldn't stop pacing my room. Tooth had brought her little helpers and they were all trying to keep up with me, trying to fix my hair my makeup whatever, it is they were doing.

Tooth had gone back to her castle to retrieve my dress and I was just so nervous. Sure, I had planned on spending eternity with Jack, whether we married or not. This was more of a formality really. A way for us to show everyone how serious our commitment was, even as Guardians.

T:"Elsa will you please stop pacing? We're trying to pin your veil on." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Tooth holding a hanger, probably the dress she'd made for me. I never knew she was so handy with a thread and needle and some beautiful fabrics.

E:"I-I'm sorry Tooth I guess I'm just kind of nervous…. I mean I love Jack but I never thought I'd get married, or find the man of my dreams you know?" I stared at the long mirror I was standing in front of.

T:"It's alright Elsa, but please just stay still, you're supposed to be at the altar in an hour!"

I kept trying to get my head straight, to keep the anxiety away but it felt impossible. I decided to keep my eyes and focus on how I looked, and admired the work Tooth had done. Her little friends had managed to curl my hair perfectly and braided a few sections to for a crown around my head, they pinned small silver snoflakes and rhinestones though the braid and where the braids met, the pinned a long thin veil, made of spider silk with small diamonds scattered all over it. The veil reached the floor and that's when I noticed I had my dress one.

I must have seriously been out of it for me to not have noticed them undressing and redressing me. However, Tooth was seriously amazing, the dress was very form fitting, with a lace covered bodice and lace long sleeves, very Victorian style, the skirt was satin with the bottom flaring out into a long train behind me. Although the dress itself was plain, it was elegant, something a queen would have worn at one time perhaps.

E:"Tooth it's… it's beautiful.." I said with tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

T:"No! No crying Elsa! Your makeup took hours and we cannot ruin this!" She took a tissue and dapped at my face carefully, making sure the makeup didn't stain.

After what felt like hours of "pin this" and "readjust that" we were finally ready, she handed me my bouquet and the rest passed in a blur. Next thing I knew we were waiting behind the doors that lead to the Garden in my castle.

T:"Ah! Are you ready Elsa?! Jack looks so handsome! And you look so beautiful! Ah it's ready to start!"

I heard the wedding march begin, played on the piano. This was it. I was about to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams.

 **Jack**

I was nervously waiting at the altar, I felt weird and slightly uncomfortable in the suit the guys had me wear. We didn't have many guests, just some of the guardians we were close to really.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I was also ecstatic to say the least. I was getting ready to marry the most amazing woman I'd ever met. My Ice Queen.

I was so wrapped up in my head I was snapped back to reality by the sound of a all too familiar wedding march. I looked up waiting for her, to see her in all her glorious beauty. Yet nothing I imagined could ever compared to how she looked that day.

She was an angel, dressed in a beautiful white gown, her veil glowed like a halo around her beautiful face and her eyes… the reason I'd fallen in love with her were her eyes. So much sadness and pain yet full of compassion and love.

Here was the girl who stole my heart and as she approached me I couldn't help but start tearing up. Santa had begun speaking about how we were all gathered here today to join our marriage blah blah blah, truth was I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Off my Elsa.

S:"Uh Jack did you hear me?"

I shook my head, what had he said?"

J:"Uh what…?"

S:"Do you take Elsa to be your wife, to have and to hold, nothing to tear you apart, for eternity?"

J:"I-I do.."

S:"And Elsa, do you take Jack to be your husband…." Said Santa as he repeated the question to her.

E:"I do… with all my heart." She said as she smiled.

S:"Then by the power given to me by the Man in the Moon, I pronounce you husband and wife! Jack you may kiss your bride!"

And I did I kissed her, just a soft kiss really, and then I picked her up and spun her around as we laughed. Here she was my wife.

I put her down and looked into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

E:"We're finally together Jack… I promise to love you every day of the rest of my existence…"  
J:"And I promise to love you more than my own life my Snow Queen…"

I leaned in for a kiss. As our lips met I couldn't help but think this was it. She loved me and I loved her more than anything, and she was mine and I was hers forever.

The End


End file.
